Light Brought Back
by Katt6
Summary: My version of Ep2 Queen Amidala is engaged to Prince Galadil, her first love & his as well. But Nabboo is attacked & Galadil is slain. Her heart breaks to be never the same again. Until a certain someone comes back... Anakin! This is an AU.
1. Light Shattered, Heart Broken

~Three weeks earlier~  
  
The Palace morning was filled with happiness and joy, including the Queen, Padme' Amidala. It has been 10 years since the Trade Federation Attack, but now the people of Naboo rejoice of Queen Amidala's wedding ceremony. She was marrying Prince Galadil from Planet Sanctra. They had met three years earlier, and had fallen for each other. They had a lot in common, counting the same compassion for their people's welfare.  
  
Padme` dressed in a white gown, with lace trimming, and white rose designs sown on. She wore her hair in a low ponytail and scrunching it inside a small hair net, which had pearls embedded into it.  
  
Her handmaidens wore pale white robes, with sparkles entrenched in it. Sabe', her bodyguard and loyal companion, set the veil upon her majesty's head; the veil was a pale white but not as bright as her dress, but it was still a beautiful color.  
  
"Open the doors," ordered Queen Amidala. Two handmaidens walked swiftly to the two, large, blue doors and opened them, and then quickly went back to their places, behind the Queen. The Queen raised her dress a few inches off the ground, enabling her self to walk properly, and with her handmaidens holding her veil up, to keep from dragging. They made their way through the long, silent, corridors to the room at the end of the hall, where the ceremony took place.  
  
The two handmaidens, once again, opened another set of doors, revealing the awaiting people of Naboo. Her handmaidens came out first when the chorus began to sing; they went to their assigned seats, except for Sabe', she was known as the maid of honor for the wedding, so she took her place up near Prince Crevin and the priest.  
  
Then Amidala came out; she looked radiant, which made Galadil's jaw almost drop, but his eyes still bulged. She didn't wear any of her formal make-up as usual; she just had her angelic, beautiful, features, and her almond- shaped, brown eyes, which shimmered from the reflections of the sunshine coming through the windowpanes from above. She made her way up to her darling Prince, her first love. She smiled, with him smiling back; they then faced the priest.  
  
"Now let the ceremony begin," he opened his book and began to read.  
  
~A half an hour later~  
  
"Crevin Galadil, do you take Queen Amidala, as your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Crevin looked at Padme', she noticed his stare, and gazed back at him with a smile, making her face glow as bright as the morning sun on a summer day.  
  
"I do." He took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger; the ring was pure gold, with a diamond on top.  
  
"Padme` Amidala?"  
  
Padme` looked back at the priest, "Do you take Prince Galadil as your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
But before she could answer an explosion erupted! One side of the wall collapsed, and sadly, killed some of the people in the process. Another explosion came upon them, throwing the handmaidens and Amidala to the ground.  
  
"Padme`!" but she didn't hear her finance's cry; there was too much screaming, and the explosions rang in her ears.  
  
Then, over the fallen walls, Droids came out, killing anybody in their way.  
  
"Queen Amidala!" Padme` looked up and saw Captain Typhoo lending a hand. She took it and arose, removing the veil from her face in order to see.  
  
"Where are my handmaidens!" she asked, trying to yell over the noise.  
  
"They're safe your majesty!"  
  
But then she realized something; she couldn't see Crevin anywhere.  
  
"Where's Crevin!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Padme`!" that time she heard that yell, she turned her head slightly glancing, it was Crevin.  
  
"Crevin!" she ran and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," she said, burying her face into his shirt.  
  
"Shh, it's all right; I'm here. It's going to be ok." But he looked up and saw two Droids nearing their range to fire at the Queen, his love. He saw them load their guns and readied themselves, they were about to fire. Crevin at the last moment swung Padme` to the other side, taking to the two blows.  
  
Padme` felt the jolt, and gasped; she could hear his heartbeat slowing, and his gasps for air.  
  
"Back to the ships." Said one robot.  
  
"Roger, Roger." Said the other. The Droids fled out the hole they created, leaving their mess.  
  
Padme` looked up at Crevin, his lips had blood streaming down, "Crevin!"  
  
Captain Typhoo stood in shock with the other guards as well; Sabe' then ran in, "What happened?"  
  
But no one had to answer her, she looked at Padme' holding Crevin.  
  
"Crevin?" she looked at her dress and saw a dark bloodstain, but the blood wasn't hers, it was his. She looked at his shirt and sat the blood seeping out of his two-blaster shots; one hit a lung, and the other hit near the heart.  
  
He started to fall, so she lowered down with him freeing her hands from him.  
  
"I c . couldn't . let you . die Padme`." He said his voice was very weak from the shots, so he could only speak vividly.  
  
"I didn't w . want you t . to die."  
  
"Shh," she said softly trying to really calm herself; tears ran down her cheeks and onto Crevin's clothes.  
  
"I know I . never t-told you t . this b-before but . but I love you." That only made Padme` cry harder.  
  
He took his hand, wiped a falling tear away and caressed her cheek; she pressed her hand against his, knowing that would be the last time she would feel his warm touch again.  
  
"Stay strong Padme'," he said, his voice becoming scratchy.  
  
"I can't go on without you."  
  
"And re . remember . I'll always . be with you ." his eyes closed, and his hand dropped; his soul left, the brightness faded away.  
  
"No, Crevin please come back. Please come back." She shook him a little but was too weak proceed.  
  
"Come back." She said faintly.  
  
Sabe' ran to her majesty's, her friend's side, "Milady?"  
  
Padme` looked up at her, she rose and embraced Sabe' tightly, crying harder. Sabe' padded her back trying to calm her hysterical friend down. She then let go and helped Padme' down the hall to her room.  
  
She wept for six hours straight. She stopped and looked at her ring, she fingered the diamond, and a tear fell; she wiped it away, and got dressed in her informal dress, which a thin layered, light blue dress, and it had four buttons in the front, to be able to put on and take off. She crept out her room, and outside; she walked in the field and near the waterfall.  
  
She sat next to water and watched the wind move the tall blades of grass, and the seeds of the flowers fly and soar into the sky awaiting their destiny.  
  
'Destiny,' she thought coldly.  
  
"The force controls destiny," she said aloud.  
  
"You caused the death of my love didn't you? Didn't you!" she stood looking up, and around her.  
  
"It's all your fault, my only light is shattered; I now lay in the darkness, letting it rip me apart. Is that what you want? You want me to be miserable, to have a broken heart? Why did you do such a thing to a believer of you?" she paused as if waiting for a sign of some sort.  
  
"Answer me." She said coldly, clenching her teeth.  
  
"Answer me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran out of breath and fell on her knees.  
  
"I'll never love again, because of you," She said quietly but with rage in her heart. It caused her to weep again, she lay there on the ground crying and crying.  
  
'I'll never love again.' She thought sadly.  
  
But all of you readers, and I should know, she will- ***************************************************************************  
  
Well please review! If you guys like it I'll write more; and don't worry, Ani will be in the next chapter. 


	2. Meeting Once Again

Thanks for reviewing guys I appreciate it! ***************************************************************************  
  
~Three weeks later, present time~ (Well for SW I mean.)  
  
Padme` stands in her balcony with only her white nightgown on with her blue robe wrapped around her, she listens to the birds sing, the animals awakening for a another long day, what ever the force has for them.  
  
'The force.' She thinks bitterly. How she hates the word, blaming it for the death of her love, Crevin. A tear sheds from her welled up eye. She then looks at the rising sun; it's bright yellow color gleams through the sky, bringing light to everyone, but leaving Padme' in the dark, in the dark to stay forever, her light, her sun, has faded, never to return. All she has now is memories, and a ring.  
  
The door opens; it's Sabe`.  
  
"Padme`?"  
  
"In here."  
  
"Padme`, Prince Toradin will be here soon."  
  
Padme` walks in, "Don't these suitors have any compassion?"  
  
"Not many milady, but give this one a chance please."  
  
"Alright." Padme` walks in her closet and looks for an outfit.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right milady," speaks up Sabe`.  
  
"What doesn't Sabe`," asks Padme` coming out with the outfit.  
  
"Well those Droids were after you milady, don't you think who ever sent them will attempt again?"  
  
"I know, but now the real question is how they will strike again." ***************************************************************************  
  
The Queen walks into the corridor wearing her white, shining dress, which covered with light pink and white strips of cloth, like a cape, as part of the dress, and behind her neck lays a circle white fan with rounded tips sticking out. Her hair is put in several small buns, wearing a silver beaded tiara (In other words, the last dress she wears in Ep1). Her handmaidens, on the other hand, are wearing their (change outfit) flame robes, which start from a deep orange to a pale yellow.  
  
Her guards open the two doors for her; she walks in and sits on her throne resting her arms on the armrests, awaiting her suitor to come in. Two of her handmaidens stand next the throne with their heads bowing down. The others are around the room with their heads down as well. The door opens to a suitor walking in with two servants walking behind with their hands folded together, and their heads down.  
  
"Your majesty." he bows. "My you look radiant today, might I say," he says cheerfully.  
  
"Your flattery is of no need here Prince Toradin," she says bitterly.  
  
"Sorry milady." He clears his throat, his expression serious now.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"If you insist." She rises from the chair, lifts her dress, and saunters away with him, along with her handmaidens and Toradin's two servants following behind.  
  
Toradin jabbers and jabbers on about things, like the vote of the Creation of an Army Act.  
  
"I agree with them of course; I think we should have an army, to get rid of those traitors, the Separatists."  
  
"I disagree Toradin, we should try to negotiate with them still," she says with no emotion in her voice.  
  
"But milady, pardon my intrusion, but we already tried that, we should advance our security, for the people's sake."  
  
"If the vote does say yes to create an Army, it will come to war, and I have already been in one, in my younger days as queen, I do not want to relive it again."  
  
"I am only saying this because I worry for my people Queen Amidala."  
  
"If you really did, you would go against this war." She stares at him coldly, she is angry with this prince, and can see now this is not the right one to marry.  
  
While they continue to talk again, Captain Typhoo is looking around them suspiciously.  
  
"What's the matter," asks a handmaiden next to him.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right, like someone's watching us."  
  
"I don't see anything," she says looking, glancing at certain things.  
  
But then a flash goes before her eyes, throwing her and the others in the air, falling to the ground. The hood falls from the handmaiden's head revealing that she is Padme`.  
  
She stands up and runs to check on her handmaidens and then her decoy and Prince Toradin. She rolls Toradin over but seeing he's dead, he had cracked his scull from the blow and died instantly.  
  
She then hears a moan; it's her decoy. She rushes to her side looking at the traces of blood on her china doll face. A lot of the make-up has smeared off revealing some of the skin.  
  
"Corde`."  
  
"Milady?" but Corde` can speak no more; she dies in Padme's arms from shock and from her wounds.  
  
"No."  
  
"Milady," yells Typhoo!  
  
"Hurry we must leave! The other handmaidens have already gone to the castle for hospital help."  
  
Padme` ignores him and just stares at Corde's lifeless body, the second death of someone close to her, she can't bare it anymore; but Typhoo pulls her up to her feet, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Milady, we must go!" This time Padme' listens and runs with him back inside the palace. She makes it to her dressing room, where Sabe' already is waiting for her.  
  
"Sabe` please be with me if I have a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine?"  
  
"Anything for you milady." She bows her head in respect.  
  
"All right, we must get dressed for it. Are my other handmaidens alright," asks Padme' with her eyes welling.  
  
"Yes your majesty, they're getting ready as we speak."  
  
"Oh good," Padme` breathes relieved.  
  
"Now milady we must get dressed, we can't waste time."  
  
Amidala nods and gets her clothes.  
  
"Shall we have another decoy take your place?"  
  
"No, not for the meeting."  
  
Padme` gets dressed in her velvet, dark purple, dress, with puffy sleeves covering her whole arms. Her head dress is a light purple, with two hunks of her hair in front wrapped by the light purple fabric along with a black, thick, string crossed tied on it, and on her forehead a thick, gold tiara. (She's wearing the dress from when she was on that ship, the one R2-D2 saved from being blown up.)  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Padme` walks out of her room with her handmaidens following behind her, wearing their dark purple, velvet, robes. She walks into the throne room seeing Captain Typhoo awaiting her presence.  
  
"Milady," he begins as he bows. "I sent the message to them, they will like to speak with you."  
  
"Thank you Captain." She walks to her throne and sits down. "You may turn the screen on."  
  
"Yes milady." Captain Typhoo presses a button on the wall near him; The Queen's chair turns to the right facing a screen coming from above. The screen turns on and the Chancellor, Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Senator Bail Organa, a well-trusted friend, appear.  
  
"We have gotten your message Queen Amidala, are you alright," asks Palpatine, with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Chancellor Palpatine, I am well, my decoy was killed instead in the process," she ends, with sadness in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that milady, but I fear there will be more attempts, Master Yoda here foresaw it."  
  
"That I did," speaks up Yoda.  
  
"Queen Amidala, I know you will disagree with me, but this shows a good point to vote yes on the Creation of an Army," says Bail Organa.  
  
"You are right Senator Organa, I do disagree; I don't feel we need more bloodshed. My people have been threw enough."  
  
"Yes milady, we have been through it too but more and more star systems are breaking away and joining the Separatists."  
  
"I still am against it Senator Organa, there is little here that will convince me otherwise."  
  
"Let us forget that subject for now." cuts in Chancellor Palpatine. "Let us talk about your safety. (He turns his head to Master Windu.) Master Jedi, may I suggest that Queen Amidala be placed under the protection under your graces."  
  
"Chancellor, I do not believe the-"  
  
"Situation is that serious? No, but I do milady."  
  
"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!"  
  
"I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with . an old friend like . Master Kenobi."  
  
Palpatine nods to Master Windu, who nods back.  
  
"That's possible," speaks up Windu. "He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion."  
  
"This is not necessary, Chancellor."  
  
"Do it for me, milady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable."  
  
Amidala sighs as her surrender, there is no way of winning this argument.  
  
Windu then speaks up, "I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady."  
  
The screen turns off, rising up once again, and the Queen's chair moving to it natural location. She arises and steps off her throne.  
  
"I shall change, into something suitable."  
  
"Yes milady," says Typhoo bowing before her, as she left out the door.  
  
~A half an hour later~  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin stand in the throne room, awaiting the Queen's arrival; Obi-Wan then starts to notice his Padawan keeps fidgeting, changing position every few minutes, little droplets of sweat appear on the ridge of his forehead.  
  
"Padawan, stop fidgeting, and wipe the sweat off."  
  
"Sorry Master," he says taking a small cloth from his belt and wiping the sweat off.  
  
"Relax, Padawan."  
  
"I haven't seen her in ten years Master," Anakin snaps back.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could say something back, the doors open and the Queen walks in with her handmaidens.  
  
(The Queen is wearing, this time, a gray blue dress splitting into an upside-down V, showing a light blue layer, and a ruffled purple layer; for her stomach area, there is a wide, pale yellow, strap. And for her headdress, is a brush like entity on top of her head, with strings of pearls hanging down beside her china doll face. Her handmaidens are still wearing the same robes. Sorry that took long; it's a very detailed dress.)  
  
"It's a great pleasure to see you again milady." Says Obi-Wan.  
  
"It has been far too long Master Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan bows respectfully but noticing Anakin isn't doing the same; he's just staring suspiciously at the Queen.  
  
"Padawan, bow to Queen Amidala, you're being disrespectful." Obi-Wan arises again.  
  
"She's not the Queen, Master."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She's not the Queen."  
  
"Padawan Skywalker, I think you must be mistaken," says the Queen.  
  
"I'm not milady."  
  
"Do you have proof?"  
  
"The real Queen's voice is lighter than yours, your cheeks are flatter then hers, and her eyes are larger than yours, more almond shaped."  
  
"Very observant of you Ani," says a handmaiden. She removes her hood revealing Padme`.  
  
Her beauty takes Anakin aback; she looks more mature, but still looks like an angel, his angel. Her eyes, still luminous, sparkling brightly, shimmering from the sun shining upon them.  
  
"I'm sorry for the confusion, I thought it was necessary."  
  
"We understand completely milady. Shall we sit down?"  
  
"Yes, Rabe`, Eirtae`, fetch our gests some chairs."  
  
"Yes miss," they both say. Padme' sits on her throne with Sabe' and the others stand next to her.  
  
Rabe' and Eirtae` push the chairs towards the two Jedis, and then walk up to stand next to the other handmaidens.  
  
"Thank you," says Obi-Wan. They both take their seats; then Captain Typhoo comes in to join them, standing next to the Padme'.  
  
Obi-Wan begins, "Our presence will be invisible here, milady, I can assure you."  
  
"I'm Captain Typhoo, in charge of security here. I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi," begins Typhoo, he then looks over at Padme. "The situation is more dangerous than Queen Amidala will admit," smirks Typhoo.  
  
"I don't need more security," she began with a little anger thrown in, looking at Typhoo. But then looks back at the Jedi, and says softly, "I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."  
  
"We're here to protect you milady, not to start an investigation."  
  
"We will find out who is trying to kill you milady," speaks up Anakin. "I promise you."  
  
'He's done it again,' Obi-Wan thought.  
  
His intense stare makes Padme lose track of thought, but she shakes it off as soon as Obi-Wan says, "We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner."  
  
"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."  
  
"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Padme` is glad she doesn't have to talk, she just wants to relax again, ever since the death of her love Crevin, everyone has been keeping her busy. Which are causing her stress, and frustration, and now this vote coming along and an attempt on her life is as well. It is just too much for her.  
  
She looks back at Ani, and stares, 'He has towered over me now, and grew up to be a rather handsome man,' she thinks to herself. 'Oops, I hope they didn't hear that.'  
  
But she can see they're too busy arguing to read her thoughts.  
  
'Girls probably fight over him all the time.'  
  
She then smiles a little bit watching Anakin being himself, stubborn yet passionate about what ever he feels. But when he doesn't get his way he acts like that little boy she met back on Tatooine. Her smile now turns to a giggle, but stops as soon as Typhoo raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"We will do as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one," finishes Obi-Wan, forcing his anger to subside.  
  
"If you will excuse me Master Jedi, it has been a long day, I will retire."  
  
Everyone gives her a slight bow as she and some of her handmaidens (excluding Sabe.) leave the room.  
  
"Well, I know I'll feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer in every corridor."  
  
As Obi-Wan and Captain Typhoo discuss that matter, Anakin stands away sighing.  
  
"Is there something wrong Anakin," asks Sabe`?  
  
"She didn't even recognize me, Sabe`. I thought about her every day since we parted . and she's forgotten me completely."  
  
Captain Typhoo shakes Obi-Wan's hand and leaves.  
  
"She seems more happy; more happy then from the disaster."  
  
"Disaster," asks Obi-Wan approaching them?  
  
"Yes, three weeks ago, Queen Amidala was going to marry Prince Galadil from Sanctra. But these Droids attacked us, killing many people, including Prince Galadil."  
  
"You have my sympathy," says Obi-Wan plainly.  
  
"And mine," speaks up Anakin.  
  
"The Queen will be grateful for that." She bows her head and leaves the room.  
  
"Now let us check the security here."  
  
"Yes Master." ***************************************************************************  
  
I know I didn't leave it in a cliffhanger, but please review anyway. I promise the next one will be better! 


	3. Closer Together

At the Queen's bedroom-  
  
Padme' stands outside on her balcony, sighing deeply, letting the cool, night, breeze brush past her skin. She looks at her ring, which she holds with her fingers. She looks at it remembering the moments Crevin and she had together. A tear falls down her soft cheek, but she makes no noise.  
  
Knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"It's me milady. Where are you?"  
  
"Out here."  
  
Sabe walks to the curtains attached above the doorway to the balcony.  
  
"I thought you were retiring milady?"  
  
"Yes retiring from the world, I just wanted to relax, and clear my thoughts."  
  
"In other words think about Crevin?"  
  
Padme' turns her head, and nods, with dry tear upon her cheeks, but she wipes it off immediately. She walks inside and picks a nightgown to wear, from her walk in closet.  
  
"Anakin seems to have changed a lot," says Sabe'.  
  
"Yes taller, naïve, and stubborn," she answers with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"But yet he is very charming, intelligent, and I personally think he has grown up to a handsome man."  
  
Padme' walked out with her blue, lace, nightgown on and sat to fix her hair.  
  
"That is true, for his personality I mean," she hesitates.  
  
"You know you can admit that he looks cute."  
  
"Alright yes, he has grown from cute to handsome, yes I agree." Padme' takes the rest of the pins out and lets her hair bounce free before brushing it.  
  
"He told me, in somewhat of his words, that he missed you."  
  
"Well Sabe he had a crush on me ten years ago I suppose he would still miss me."  
  
"You know he is a grown man now, you don't have to think of him as that little boy anymore."  
  
"I know it's just I'm tired, and stressed out right now, dismiss please Sabe." Padme' arises from the chair.  
  
"Yes milady." Sabe bows, and leaves to her room.  
  
Padme' gets in her bed, and closes her weary eyes.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Padme' awakes from the birds perched on her balcony, chirping away happily. She stands up and grabs her robe, and walks out the balcony causing the birds to flee. She looks outside, it's still chilly, but the day's warmth is coming in slowly, the sun arising showing light. But it is still only dawn so just about everyone is asleep.  
  
Slash movements, making humming sounds, disturb her thoughts. She looks down and sees Anakin practicing with his lightsaber. He's only wearing, since it being dawn, his dark tan shirt, loosely put on, with also brown pants. She watches how he swings his saber with such grace. Then he stops to take a breather and sits down on the grass. He wipes his sweat off with his sleeve and lets his upper body fall to the ground looking at the sky. But then he stops moving and stares at something. Padme's eyebrows furrow, wondering what he's looking at. He sits up and stares intently, Padme' then realizes he's staring at her. Her heart jumps and walks inside immediately, her heart runs up her throat, beating fast.  
  
She then goes into her closet and picks out her light-layered blue dress and puts it on; she walks out and sits down brushing her hair. She stands up and creeps outside seeing that Obi-Wan has fallen asleep; she tiptoes down the stairs and almost out the door.  
  
"What are you doing milady," asks a familiar voice? She turns fully around seeing it's only Anakin.  
  
"I am going to visit a friend," she whispers back.  
  
"You can't go out alone it's too dangerous."  
  
"Then if you're so worried you may follow me."  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Please stop calling me that, you're a friend here Anakin, you may call me Padme."  
  
"Alright then, Padme." He smiles at her, but she doesn't return one back.  
  
She walks out into the field and stops to kneel down.  
  
"What are you doing," asks Anakin raising his voice to normal.  
  
"I'm getting something for my friend,"  
  
"What is your friend exactly?"  
  
"You'll see." She picks up these certain berries that grow on certain flowers.  
  
She walks to the waterfall and stops at the tip of the forest. She whistles, and out comes a huge, beautiful, white animal; it has dark- colored hooves, with wavy, white hair grown above of it, a long wavy white mane, with a long tail of which the hair almost touches the ground, matching with a short, white, fur coat. Can you guess what it is already?  
  
"What is that," asks Anakin watching it eat from her palm.  
  
"It's a horse, an Arabian horse; my ex-fiancé went to a far off planet and had it cloned for me. This species used to live on a planet called Earth; I learned about them in history books, and was always fascinated by them." Anakin notices that she seems to sadden whenever she mentions her dead finance.  
  
"It's a beautiful creature."  
  
"Yes she is, her name is Nahima; it means Mystic."  
  
"It suits her. Is she friendly?"  
  
"Yes of course, here." She opens his and, the warm connection he feels makes him jump inside. Padme then laid some grass on his hand.  
  
"Now keep your hand out flat, so she won't accidentally nip any of your fingers."  
  
"That's comforting," he says sarcastically, making Padme frown.  
  
"And try not to be scared, she'll feel it and get spooked."  
  
"Oh she's a Jedi as well," jokes Anakin, but Padme didn't seem to be in the mood for sarcasm or jokes; she doesn't seem to be in the mood for anything anymore.  
  
"No, it's just instinct, most animals have that." She strokes the horse with her hand, but her face still stays distressed.  
  
"Are there any more of her kind here?"  
  
"Yes after he gave Nahima as a gift, I asked him if we could breed this species again, (she lowers her face, a gloomy aurora surrounding her.) so our future children could ride them, and keep it as a pet."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"What?" she looks up and back at him.  
  
"Do you miss your fiancé?"  
  
"Yes, I miss him, every day I do."  
  
"Sabe told Master Obi-Wan and me about what happened three weeks ago, and I just want to say you have my sympathy." He lays a hand her shoulder as comfort, but it makes her feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I am grateful for that Ani," she says softly.  
  
Whinny!  
  
Anakin jumps, taking his hand off Padme; he sees another Arabian horse, only it's all black.  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"That's Wakiza, it means determined warrior. I named him that because he found a liking for Nahima, even though she resists his affection a lot, he always is by her side protecting her."  
  
It made Anakin nervous, it almost sounds like them.  
  
"Let's ride them," he says suddenly.  
  
"What," she asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Anakin mounts Wakiza, who acting obediently towards him, "Ride, come on, it will do you some good to clear your mind."  
  
Padme' stares unsure what to say.  
  
"Please Padme."  
  
"All right then, but we can't do it for too long, or we'll both get in trouble," she says mounting Nahima.  
  
"Don't be such a stiff, loosen up."  
  
"A stiff!" But Anakin can't hear her; he has already galloped away. So she gallops after him. She can see that she can't catch up to him, he is too far ahead of her, but she knows a shortcut.  
  
Anakin glances a few times at the far away Padme, he giggles finding this fun, and that he's probably got Padme mad, but she is too far away yell at him. (Or is she?) With out warning, Padme is right beside him, galloping at his pace.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I knew a shortcut."  
  
Anakin smiles, and this time he almost caught a smile upon her face but she then makes a stern expression, "So I'm stiff huh? We'll see who's stiff. HYA!" Nahima bolts in front of Wakiza, going faster then him.  
  
Anakin smirks, "HYA!"  
  
Wakiza runs faster but not as fast as Nahima. After 10 minutes of this race, they rest near the waterfall with Nahima and Wakiza grazing along side the water.  
  
"How did you learn to ride like that," asks Padme?  
  
"On one of my missions I went to Fyredil, a planet freezing all year long. My Master and I couldn't drive ships, because they would freeze, so we rode a creature called Taun-Tauns, they're similar to a horse but have two legs."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"What about you, how did you learn to ride a horse?"  
  
"I taught myself."  
  
"Oh, I had to be taught by a local, the first few times I fell on my butt."  
  
Padme giggles, Anakin joins in, enjoying the moment that she actually looks happy for once. But she stops and looks at the sun, it has almost come up.  
  
"We should get back," she says standing up.  
  
"Alright then." Anakin arises and walks away with Padme. He enjoyed the fun they had; now he wishes it lasted forever.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"I see them," yells Sabe!  
  
Captain Typhoo, and Obi-Wan run out but not too far since Padme and Anakin are almost there.  
  
"Where were you milady, we thought you were captured or dead!"  
  
"It's alright Typhoo, I went to relax my nerves, and to relieve my stress. Anakin accompanied me, ensuring I was safe from harm."  
  
"Milady, you should come inside and get dressed in your formal clothes, The Jedi Council wish to speak with you and your guests here."  
  
"Alright then." Padme follows Sabe inside, with Captain Typhoo leaving after them.  
  
"Padawan, you know how dangerous it is for her to come out now!"  
  
"I know Master, but she really needed some time to relax, and I was there protecting her."  
  
"Alright you'll get away with this one, but please don't do it again."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
They both then leave to go inside, with Anakin thinking about Padme more then ever before. ***************************************************************************  
  
Tell me what you think please, Thank you! 


	4. Hit!

In the corridor leading to Padme's bedroom-  
  
"You're glowing," says Sabe suddenly.  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"You're glowing, I haven't seen glow like that since you met Crevin. What were you doing out there with Anakin exactly?"  
  
"Well, I didn't intend for Anakin to come, I tried to sneak out to relax by myself with Nahima."  
  
"Milady that is too dangerous for you to go out alone."  
  
"That's what Anakin said; he caught me trying to, so he tagged along, and met Nahima and Wakiza."  
  
"Is that all," says Sabe raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're still not telling me the whole story, just introducing your pets to Anakin doesn't make you glow."  
  
"He asked me to ride with him."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I wasn't sure at first, but he asked me with big, blue, pleading eyes, he looked like that boy who said he'd miss me. I couldn't refuse, so I said yes. He then teased me causing me to race him around the fields, and back to the waterfall," she says plainly as if it was nothing.  
  
"That must have been fun milady."  
  
"I suppose it would be," she says bluntly. They walk into her room, with Sabe then helping her put her outfit on. She's wearing her red dress with fur lining, and the place near the bottom of the dress is big, orange- yellow, eyes surrounding that area of the dress; and her headdress is- well, hard to explain (This is the first dress you see Queen Amidala wear.).  
  
She walks out with her handmaidens behind wearing moss green, thin-layered, dresses, with orange, velvet robes. She enters the throne room where Anakin and Obi-Wan already stood waiting.  
  
They both bow, as she nods her head, she sits on her throne with her handmaidens next to her.  
  
"Turn the screen on Captain Typhoo," she orders.  
  
"Yes milady." He walks to the wall and presses the button, and the procedure went on as it did before: the chair moved as the screen went down and turns itself on.  
  
This time it's only The Jedi Council, With Master Windu in the front of them.  
  
"Master Windu what an unexpected surprise."  
  
"Sorry for the disturbance Queen Amidala, but we wish for Master Kenobi to return, for he needs to return back to Corascant as soon as possible milady, concerning your matter."  
  
"I will get him a ship Master Windu, he will be there as soon as he can."  
  
"Thank you milady." The screen turns off.  
  
"Captain Typhoo, get Master Kenobi a ship."  
  
"Yes milady, follow me please," he leaves with Obi-Wan behind him, but at the same time a messenger comes in.  
  
"Your majesty." He bows.  
  
"Yes Messenger?"  
  
"Prince Gaelador wishes to speak with you, he says he wants to get to know you better before he may have to leave."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
"Yes your majesty." He bows again, and leaves.  
  
"Milady shouldn't you get a decoy to take your place," asks Sabe?  
  
"There is no time Sabe he's walking here as we speak."  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Padme', it would be wise if you get a decoy, I'm sure Prince Gaelador won't mind waiting," speaks up Anakin.  
  
"I want to confront my suitor for once Anakin," she replies stubbornly.  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
The door opens with Prince Gaelador coming in.  
  
"Your majesty, I am grateful to finally meet you in person."  
  
"Thank you Prince Gaelador. Shall we walk outside?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure milady."  
  
Padme' arises and walks out with Prince Toradin, her handmaidens and Anakin behind her.  
  
Outside-  
  
"I hear the Creation of the Army Act isn't going smoothly."  
  
"Yes, many are for it, but a few, like me, oppose to it."  
  
"Why milady? We do need the advance to defend ourselves, to be prepared."  
  
"But if we act upon this matter like them, they will react the same way. It will become war, many lives will be taken; the Separatists will only lose Droids."  
  
"I see your point milady. If you were a Senator, you would be one of the best."  
  
"Thank you for the lovely complement."  
  
Anakin becomes jealous, and snorts. "Anakin don't let him get to you, she is only being polite," whispers Sabe.  
  
"I know, but he's lying to her, he's still wants the Army; he's only trying to impress her."  
  
"They usually do."  
  
Anakin nods but then feels a disturbance in the force; something is lurking around, watching them.  
  
BLAST!  
  
"Ah!" Padme falls to the ground hit.  
  
"Padme!" yells Anakin, he kneels down and picks her up.  
  
"Back inside the palace!" he yells.  
  
Everyone runs back, and to the hospital quarters. Anakin laid Padme down searching for the wound. He found it; her left leg was hit luckily. A robot rolls in, "Where's the patient?"  
  
"Here," says Anakin.  
  
"Alright, I'll need all of you to leave the room now."  
  
Anakin nods his head and walks out with the others. But he stands outside the room, and won't leave it until he can enter. ***************************************************************************  
  
Well tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Memory

~Morning~  
  
Anakin had gotten a chair to sit in and fell asleep, but while sleeping a nightmare lingers in his head about his mother again.  
  
"Mom no," is what he starts to mumble in his sleep, tossing and turning, his eyebrows would furrow at certain points. Padme can hear this from her room; she stands up but leans on her right leg. She grabs her robes and wraps herself in it, and presses a red button that opens the door; the door goes up and hides in the doorway slit. She limps out and sees Anakin mumbling, and changing position a lot; she can see that he is having a nightmare.  
  
"Ani," she whispers nudging his shoulder. He still tosses around, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Ani," she nudges harder causing Anakin to awake and grab her arm. She gasps in surprise, with Anakin breathing deeply.  
  
"What happened," breathes Anakin.  
  
"You had a nightmare." Anakin lets go of her hand.  
  
He remembers, but comes back to reality. "Are you alright? How's your leg?"  
  
"I'm alright, the laser, luckily only whizzed by, it just scratched me. It hurts still though," she says putting her hand to her leg.  
  
"What time of day is it?"  
  
"Morning, my handmaidens are coming soon and so is Captain Typhoo; he says he has something important to tell me."  
  
"You should go back in your bed then."  
  
"Alright." But as soon she takes one step she stops to rub her wound.  
  
"Maybe I should help you."  
  
"I think you should."  
  
Anakin gets up and puts Padme's arm around his neck, and his hand around her waist to help her. But what it's mostly doing is making Padme's stomach turn inside-out, she feels extremely uncomfortable but needed his help to her bed, so she tries as hard as she can to ignore the feeling.  
  
Anakin helps her sit on the bed and let's go of her, inside though he didn't want to let go, he wants to feel her warmth again, her breath close to his face. Padme, on the other hand, is relieved, finding herself breathing again. She lies on the bed but above the covers this time. Anakin leaves, but not willingly, to sit in the chair in the hall once again.  
  
Captain Typhoo walks from around the corner with the handmaidens behind him wearing what they wore yesterday. Anakin stands up to greet them.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's well, her leg only got scratched."  
  
"That's good, is she awake?"  
  
"Yes she's waiting for you."  
  
"Ok thank you." Typhoo opens the door and walks in the handmaidens and Anakin.  
  
"Hello milady, feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, fine thank you. You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Yes, yesterday when you were shot, I know who did it."  
  
"Who," she asks sitting up?  
  
"A changerling, hired by a bounty hunter, but I never got to force out the name, she was shot with a toxic dart by some rocket man."  
  
"It was probably the bounty hunter, but do you know where the dart came from?"  
  
"I scanned it, and the computers say it doesn't exist."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"Yes, where ever this bounty hunter came from, it's from a planet not known to our knowledge."  
  
"My Master could probably figure out what it is, I can give him the readings over my communicator," says Anakin.  
  
"Alright here." Typhoo takes a small metal dart out of his pocket and hands it to Anakin who then, as soon as it's given to him, studies it carefully.  
  
"I'll give it to him now." Anakin takes out his communicator and turns it on.  
  
"Master can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Padawan, loud and clear, what is it?"  
  
"I have this dart that won't come up on the computers here, I'll send you its readings maybe you'll be able to figure it out."  
  
"Ok, but who is the dart from?"  
  
"A bounty hunter, yesterday Queen Amidala was shot but don't worry she's fine, she was shot by a changerling. Captain Typhoo forced her to tell him things, but didn't get to hear the bounty hunters name because she was shot with this dart by the being who hired her."  
  
"I will see what I can do Padawan."  
  
"Thank you Master." The communicator shuts off, with Anakin then placing it back in his belt.  
  
"Milady should I tell the Chancellor of this?"  
  
"Yes, he'll need to know this."  
  
Typhoo bows and leaves the room.  
  
"Now I'll need to get dressed, the Chancellor will want to talk with me." She gets up but leans again on her right leg, so Sabe helps her down the corridor with the handmaidens then following them out.  
  
The Throne Room-  
  
Anakin stood waiting for the Queen's presence, wanting to see her face again, he doesn't even mind the formal make-up, all he needs is to hear her sweat voice again, singing like birds waking from a spring shower, her eyes shimmer in the sunlight.  
  
The doors opens, the Queen walks in wearing: a black, ruffled dress which splits into a wide, upside-down V showing a black layer with some netted designs. Another net design is covering her arms and thumbs. And she wears a black hood covering her head and neck but not all of her chin, and there is long black feathers facing behind her. (This dress is from when the Trade Federation first imprisons her on Naboo.) Her handmaidens, on the other hand, are wearing their velvet, dark purple robes.  
  
She takes her seat at the throne with then her handmaidens standing next to her.  
  
She nods, signally Captain Typhoo, he presses the button and the same procedure happens. On the screen shows the Jedi Council and the Senate.  
  
"Milady, I responded as soon as I could, are you all right," asks Chancellor Palpatine?  
  
"I am fine Chancellor, but I fear that the bounty hunter will strike again."  
  
"Yes, and you need to live, especially for this vote. I think it will be wise if you come to Corascant, and try to work something out."  
  
"Yes Chancellor I shall."  
  
"Oh thank you Queen Amidala, I am more relieved."  
  
"Milady," speaks up Windu. "The readings you gave Obi-Wan showed no information here but he went to an old friend, he says the dart is from Kamino, an alien species that are specialized in cloning."  
  
Padme's face was in shock, "Did you say Kamino?"  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Tell Obi-Wan to ask the cloners if they cloned anything for a Crevin Galadil."  
  
"Yes Milady, I will tell him immediately."  
  
"Thank you." The screen turns off.  
  
"Padme, if I may say, something doesn't feel right about going to Corascant," says Anakin.  
  
"Is that hunch, or is the force telling you?"  
  
"It's no hunch Padme, I feel a disturbance there, and you shouldn't go even if you dress up as a handmaiden."  
  
"He is right milady," says Captain Typhoo stepping forward. "There have been assassinations of Senators who were opposed to the vote as well milady, I fear you will be next."  
  
"I won't go then, Sabe will have to take my place, I'll hide out here somewhere on Naboo."  
  
"Where," asks Anakin?  
  
"My home, where my family lives, they live across the lake."  
  
"That is a perfect spot, we can contact you until further notice," says Captain Typhoo.  
  
"Alright it's settled then. I'll pack, and Ani you wait outside my door," says getting up.  
  
"Yes Padme."  
  
Padme walks off the throne and out her room to get packed. ***************************************************************************  
  
Ok, just if your wondering I'm doing that scene when they go to Tatooine since Anakin wants to find his mother. Oh yeah, REVIEW please!! 


	6. Home Again

Sorry this took so long, I've been sick. Well enjoy! ***************************************************************************  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Padme comes out with her luggage wearing her hair down but the sides of her hair pinned up, and she's wearing no make-up. her outfit is a blue, thin- layered, wrinkled and stretched dress, with a dark blue poncho, which is way bigger than her. It is cut in a very low V shape with a big circle design sown on the bottom, with all three strips of multi-colored strings hanging down from it. (This outfit is from when Anakin tells Padme he killed the whole group of Tusken Raiders.)  
  
Anakin has never seen her wear anything that looked so comfortable before, and thought she looks better that way. "Here let me help you with that," says Anakin taking her luggage.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
Padme then follows Anakin outside to meet up with the departing Sabe and the others (Sabe is wearing what Padme was wearing.).  
  
"I'll miss you good friend," says Padme, giving Sabe a hug. They let go and Sabe looks at Anakin.  
  
"Keep her safe please Anakin."  
  
"Don't' worry Sabe I won't let her out of my sight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sabe, it's time to go," says Captain Typhoo.  
  
"Alright," she says softly, looking at him but turning back to Padme.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," says Padme.  
  
Sabe turns around as Padme did the same and went their separate ways.  
  
Anakin puts her luggage in the boat, takes Padme's hand and helps her the boat and then hoists himself in. He sits in the pilots seat and turns the boat on, the engine rumbles, Anakin presses and pulls other knobs and making it roar a little louder. He moves the boat backward and then forwards driving it, as he glances at Padme multiple times, watching her rub her wound, after awhile it starts to annoy him.  
  
"Alright that's it." He stops the boat in the middle of the lake and turns to Padme.  
  
"What?" Anakin sits across from her only closer.  
  
"Your, wound here let me heal it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll get worse if I don't."  
  
"Alright." She moves her dress up to her wound wrapped in a bandage, he removes the bandage and inspects her wound, and it is growing worse. He then laid his hands above the wound not touching it.  
  
Padme is getting uncomfortable by the minute, being that close to him was sending shivers up her spine; she kept glancing at him, watching his face making no other expression but of concentration. She looks back at her wound, a scab is forming over it, but then that part of the wound vanishes slowly. She didn't understand why she didn't feel right being near her friend, but when they were close like this her heart pounds harder each time she felt his breath, shivering just from his touch, she doesn't know what to think.  
  
Anakin, on the other hand, finds this intoxicating. He longs to touch her smooth skin, to feel warmth from her breath, his heart stops every time she comes close; he wants to hold her so much but doesn't know how she feels towards him.  
  
"There." He removes his hands and looks back up at her.  
  
"Thank you," she says softly looking up slowly.  
  
Anakin stands up and walks to his seat, starts the boat, and zooms off again.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Anakin and Padme walk off the boat and alongside the lake to her house.  
  
"I'm glad we're coming here, it's peaceful here, and has familiar faces of which I know and love." For once her smile widened with happiness to be home.  
  
"Aunt Padme! Aunt Padme!" cry two little girls running towards them. Padme bent low to hug them tightly, "Ryoo! Pooja! I'm so happy to see you." She lets go and stood up.  
  
"Girls this is Anakin. Anakin, these are my nieces Ryoo and Pooja."  
  
The little pair blushes shyly and says their hellos.  
  
"Hello," he answers back with a smile. Then two women and a man come out with wide smiles upon their faces.  
  
"Padme," yells the younger one!  
  
"Sola!" they both hug dearly as the two other do as well.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"Oh dear Padme, look how you've grown," says the mother happily.  
  
"And hello who is this," asks the dad inspecting Anakin?  
  
"Oh this is Anakin. Anakin this is my sister Sola, and this is my mom an dad."  
  
"Please to meet you," he says politely.  
  
"Like wise," says the father shaking Anakin's hand vigorously.  
  
"Now who's up for dinner," asks the mom with a bright smile, Anakin can see where Padme got her glowing smile from.  
  
"Oh thank you we're starved."  
  
"Good, because I have enough to feed a town," she says gleefully.  
  
They all step inside and sit around the table. Anakin sits there, smelling unfamiliar aromas, but he's to hungry to refuse. He takes a bit of everything eating satisfied.  
  
"So Anakin are you Padme's boyfriend, because if you are-"  
  
"Sola! He's not my boyfriend, he's a Jedi assigned to protect me."  
  
"A bodyguard," says her mother confused. "Padme, you didn't tell us it's that serious."  
  
"It's not mom, Chancellor Palpatine said it would be better for me if I'm protected by an old friend instead of security."  
  
"An old friend?"  
  
"Yes Anakin is a friend, I've known him for years. Do you remember that boy who saved Naboo from the Trade Federation?"  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
"Well this is him, he's grown up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence lingered about for a moment."  
  
"Padme dear, why haven't you settled down? Ever since Crevin was killed you never would get close to anyone. Haven't you had enough stress already?"  
  
Padme's face dropped, she didn't want to be remembered of the day Crevin died.  
  
"Mom, it's because I still want to help the people of Naboo, I always have."  
  
"I know but don't work yourself to death, live life sometime, relax."  
  
Padme won't answer, she just filled her mouth with food on purpose.  
  
Anakin looks at her, he can see her pain she felt, he feels really bad for her, to the point where he wants to hug her tightly and comfort her. But his thoughts are disturbed by Sola staring at him intently and with a sly smile, as if she knows a secret he has. He gives her puzzled looks but her smile only widens.  
  
Everyone jabbers on about daily things, Padme telling them what she has done in the past, and what she plans to do in the near future. When everyone finishes, the mother, Sola, and Padme wash the dishes, and the father sits on the deck watching Anakin play with Ryoo and Pooja.  
  
Padme watches, smiling at how Anakin is so good with kids, of how much fun her nieces are having. She's watching intently so much that she forgets about the dishes. Sola catches her, and follows her gaze to Anakin, she smiles slyly again and looks back at Padme. She then waits until their mother leaves the room, and goes outside the deck with their father.  
  
"How come you never told us about him," asks Sola, bringing Padme back to reality.  
  
"What? What's there to talk about?"  
  
"Oh come on, don't play dumb."  
  
"What? He's just a boy."  
  
"A boy? (Sola giggles aloud.) Have you seen the way he looks at you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you saying, Paddy, that you haven't noticed?"  
  
"Don't call me Paddy. Anyway, Anakin and I are friends, our relationship is strictly professional."  
  
"I think you have noticed, but you're afraid to admit it."  
  
Padme sighs, showing that she knows.  
  
"You know, you think more like a Jedi than he does," teases Sola.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, ever since Crevin died, you shut yourself out of love, never entering again."  
  
Padme sits in a chair and heaves a sigh.  
  
"Padme, I know you miss him but you have to let go and move on before sadness eats your heart fully." Sola leaves the room for her sister to think things over. Padme sits twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers, until Anakin runs in trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Boy-your nieces-are a-handful," he breathes out.  
  
"Yes they can be."  
  
"Are you alright you seem stressed somehow?"  
  
"No it's alright, I'm fine, just tired from the long day."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'll just go to bed, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Padme, goes into her old room and falls on the bed, she's so confused not knowing what to do. And now she worries how Sabe is doing and how the vote is going, but finally the sandman caught up with her thoughts and puts her to sleep.  
  
Anakin, on the other hand, can't go to sleep. He had such fun today, with her family, but then he thinks of his mother Shmi, he wishes he were with her right now, being comforted by her, hearing her gentle voice. But then he thinks about Padme, wanting to hold her so, but not letting go of her but of time, he wishes time would stop to relive this moment over and over again. He falls asleep with a smile upon his face, waiting for a new day to come and to see Padme once again. ***************************************************************************  
  
I know nothing really exciting or suspenseful happened, but if I get two, three, or more reviews, I'll make the next chapter, which will show my version of their first kiss but, of course, Padme will see it as a mistake. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. Lost

I'm back! Well I hope I kept you begging while I was gone. Enjoy! ***************************************************************************  
  
~Morning~  
  
Padme lays awake on her bed staring up at the ceiling, she likes this silence, it gives her a serene place to think, but then again every time she stops to think, Anakin pops in her head. She gets scared from the butterflies in her stomach when she sees his face, his piercing, blue eyes starting into her soul. No one has ever stared at her like that except for Crevin; Sola must be right, she has noticed but doesn't want to admit it to herself; he's a Jedi for Force's Sake!  
  
Whinny!  
  
Padme sits up and looks out her window; it's Nahima! She's calling her. Padme gets up and dresses in a two-peace outfit. The top part is a light blue top making a V shape; the sleeves are long and wide, with a slanted part extending longer than her arms. And the top does not cover her stomach area. The bottom is a long, light blue, long skirt, with a sliver entity holding it together. She brushes her hair down, and lets it bounce freely, but puts it behind her ears.  
  
She creeps outside and strokes Nahima, the horse nudges her, showing she missed her very much.  
  
"I missed you too Nahima," whispers Padme with a small smile. Padme sits next to a tree and looks at her surroundings, the serenity of it, while Nahima eats the grass below her though she will at points talk (not really talk.) to Padme, like nudge her, grunt, whinny, snort, etc.  
  
After awhile her family and Anakin awake, her mother and Sola cook breakfast, the father talks to Anakin, and Ryoo and Pooja run outside.  
  
"Nahima!" they both yell. Nahima perks her head up and whinnies her hello. The two little girls run up to her and stroke her while Nahima nudges them. Ryoo and Pooja then chase each other with the horse following, whinnying loudly. This then catches Wakiza's attention, he runs right into the scene.  
  
Padme laughs as Wakiza annoys Nahima, nudging at her, getting in her way, trying to play. She yells at him and gallops away, trying to escape but he's too hard to lose.  
  
"Breakfast!" yells Sola.  
  
Padme gets up and walks while Ryoo and Pooja run up the stairs of the deck and into the house. Padme makes it up and walks in smelling the wonderful scents of her mother's cooking. She sits down and takes some food passed to her.  
  
"Did you sleep well dear," asks her mother?  
  
"Yes, very well thank you."  
  
"And how about you Anakin?"  
  
"Soundly, the bed was very comfortable."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Sola then speaks up, "I have to leave today, my husband came home. I packed my clothes and my daughters. We'll be leaving after breakfast."  
  
"Aww, but mom can we stay a little longer," pleads Ryoo!  
  
"Yeah, we didn't even get to play with Ani yet," adds Pooja!  
  
"As long as Anakin doesn't mind." Sola looks over at Anakin who was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all," he says with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" the two yell.  
  
"But eat your breakfast still."  
  
Everyone finishes eating breakfast, the women go and wash the dishes, the father gets dressed, and Ani plays with Ryoo and Pooja, with also Nahima and Wakiza outside as well.  
  
Padme looks out the window and smiles brightly watching Anakin, but then feels another stare; she looks to her side and sees Sola staring at her lifting an eyebrow. Padme looks straight down and washes the dishes. Everyone goes outside in the front, with Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja standing nearest to a boat in a lake.  
  
"Well, I'll come visit as soon as I can." Sola hugs her mother, her father, and then Padme.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Anakin."  
  
"Likewise Sola."  
  
Sola smiles and waves; Ryoo and Pooja hop on with their mother then hopping on. They wave good-bye as the driver drives them away.  
  
"Padme dear?"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Your father and I need to go to town to buy food, some new tools for here do you think you'll be fine here alone?"  
  
Padme's heart stopped, she's never been alone with Anakin before. "Sure, we'll be fine mom."  
  
"Oh good, we'll see you in a few hours." That makes Padme feel worse.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Padme turns around and walks into the yard to meet up with Nahima and Wakiza with Anakin following behind. Padme strokes Wakiza's cheek hearing Anakin mumbling to himself, he is trying to find a way to tell or ask her something.  
  
"Yes Anakin?" she looks at him puzzled.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go exploring in these woods?"  
  
"Well-" she isn't sure what to say, it may be fun but she had a feeling something will happen.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen as long as we stick together."  
  
"Please don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Read my mind. I want some privacy in my head."  
  
"Sorry Padme."  
  
"I'll go, but we have to get back before dark I don't want to worry my parents."  
  
"Don't worry we'll be back before they know it."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"We're lost," says Padme, looking at the unfamiliar trees, and ground; hearing the strange sounds.  
  
"We're not lost, we're just not sure of our location."  
  
Padme looks at him with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah, in other words we're lost."  
  
"Let's go this way, maybe we'll find some water to drink." Anakin walks, crunching dead leaves among the ground with Padme walking behind him.  
  
They stop at a small stream; they see a small creature drinking from it, so they assume it's safe. He takes his hands and forms it into a bowl and lets the water seep in; Padme does the same. They both take a drink and dry their hands. But then Anakin stands up, listening.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shh."  
  
Padme listens, and hears rumbling echoing in the forest. Something then catches her eye, two rather large beasts are charging right at them!  
  
"Run." she says taking a few steps back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run!" Padme gets a head start, Anakin looks and sees the beasts, and so he runs as well. He catches up to Padme, "What are those things!"  
  
"Federias, very nasty creatures, very territorial. And they only eat plants luckily."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
They run and run almost running out of breathing! But then Padme and Anakin slip and tumble down a hill, and into a raging river. ***************************************************************************  
  
At Corascant, Sabe is trying to convince the other Senators to say no on the vote (she's in that room where everyone is floating on those metal stands, you know you see it in Ep1 and Ep2.).  
  
"The vote on The Creation of the Army Act should be voted no. It will only come to war, many lives will be lost, The Separatists will only lose Droids."  
  
"Then you want us to stand here like sitting ducks!" yells one Senator!  
  
"No, but I don't want anymore blood shed! I don't want another war!"  
  
"There will have to be one Queen Amidala, it is the only way to solve this problem," says Senator Organa.  
  
"Widespread violence is not the solution Senator Organa! We should try to still negotiate."  
  
"But, that has failed Queen Amidala, more star systems are pulling away and joining them, we need to defend ourselves! We don't want this war anymore than you do! But if protecting ourselves comes to war, than so be it!" ***************************************************************************  
  
Padme's head pops up, gasping for air; but the water pulls her down, as she tries to swim up.  
  
"Ani!" the water pulls her down again, she swims back up and sees Anakin floating on top, motionless. She pulls him and brings them both to shore. She lays him on the ground looking at his motionless face in a panic.  
  
"No Ani, please wake up, wake up." She then, without a thought she does CPR. At first no progress happens but then he awakes spitting out water, which was entrapped in his lungs. He breaths and looks up at Padme with his eyes staring intently feeling her warm hands shiver with fear. She looks at him; his head is nearing hers, she just freezes not knowing how to act on this. He presses his lips against hers; she looks at him but finds herself closing her eyes, kissing him back. He sits up, pressing his lips hungrily on hers.  
  
Padme wants this moment to last forever, but then she realizes something, a Jedi Padawan is kissing her and she's kissing back. What is she doing? It's forbidden for him to do things like this. She pulls back and looks away from his confused face.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Sorry milady," says Anakin softly, quite hurt from her response.  
  
"I see my parents house, it's this way." She looks up and walks into the forest with the silent Anakin behind him. He doesn't know how to react to the kiss, did she mean it or not; and if she did why did she pull back? This is confusing him as they make it back to her parents' house. It becomes night when they make it back, they creep inside and see a note from her mom, saying they ate dinner with out them and went to bed. Padme and Anakin sit on the couch in the living room, letting the fire her father made for them warm them. Padme watches the flames lick high, dancing on the logs. Neither of them aren't sure what to say, or has the courage to. Until Anakin finds his-  
  
"May I tell you something," asks Anakin looking at Padme.  
  
She keeps her head down not wanting to look into his eyes, "I don't know."  
  
He lifts her chin up, "Then how can I tell you?"  
  
"Maybe you should use your Jedi intuition," she says not able to let her eyes off his face.  
  
"It doesn't work around you. My mind is always a muddle- I can only think of you."  
  
"Anakin, please don't." she shifts uncomfortably.  
  
"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you- I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating inside, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask." His eyes water wanting her to answer, but there is only silence as she looks down shifting away from him.  
  
"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me."  
  
Padme tries to find her voice and manages to say, "I can't."  
  
She raises her voice a little, "We can't. It's just not possible."  
  
"Anything's possible. Padme, please listen-"  
  
"NO you listen." She arises and walks next the hearth.  
  
"We live in a real world, come back to it Anakin. You're studying to become a Jedi; I'm a Queen of Naboo. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it will take us to a place we cannot go- regardless of the way we feel about each other."  
  
"Then you do feel something!"  
  
"I will not let you give up your responsibilities, your future, for me."  
  
"You are asking me to be rational," he says standing up.  
  
"That is something I know I cannot do. I wish I could wish my feelings away- but I can't.  
  
"I am not going to give into this."  
  
There is silence as Anakin stares at the fire in the hearth.  
  
"It wouldn't have to be that way," he says looking back at her. "We could keep it a secret."  
  
"Then we'd be living a lie. One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. My sister saw it, and soon everyone else will. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"  
  
It becomes silent for a moment, Anakin seeing now he is defeated.  
  
"No, you're right. It would destroy us." Anakin left the room hurt and defeated.  
  
Padme couldn't believe what she said, she said all the opposite things she wanted to say, but she feels what she doing is right for both of them, but she feels terrible, like she broke her own heart. ***************************************************************************  
  
Corascant-  
  
"Senators, I have come to the conclusion of my decision, I see there is no way around and I may speak for all of you but Senator Organa is right, we may not want a war but it will come even if we vote no. So I conclude we should be prepared for the coming war and vote yes on the Creation of the Army Act." All the Senators cheer as the defeated Sabe watches, wishing she didn't have to say it.  
  
Mean while Master Windu and Yoda are watching the whole meeting from above.  
  
"So it is done then," says Windu.  
  
"Yes, Army the Republic we will have, but danger I sense in this upcoming war, bad it will be." ***************************************************************************  
  
Well I hope you liked it, please review as soon as you read it! 


	8. Visions

Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy this chapter! ***************************************************************************  
  
~Night~  
  
"No, Mom. No don't. Mom!" Anakin's eyes open widely, while taking deep breathes. Something has happened to his mother, and he knows it now.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Padme awakes; she looks out the window; wanting to take everything she said back. She had not only hurt Anakin, but she hurt herself in the process. She gets up, wearing her white nightgown, and she fetches her velvet, dark blue robe and stands next to her window. But then something catches her eye, on the nightstand her comlink is blinking; she picks it up and turns it on:  
  
Obi-Wan appears as the hologram, "Milady, I have found the unknown planet, and asked them about Crevin Galadil. They said they didn't create anything for a Crevin Galadil, but for a Sith Galadil. I am not sure if it is the same person milady, but I will find out as soon as possible." The comlink turns off. She squeezes it, while closing her eyes tightly, hoping that they're not the same person. Hoping that her first love didn't work for the Sith.  
  
She puts her comlink back, and walks out of her room. She then sees Anakin is outside on the deck standing still, his back facing her. She creeks the door open, and walks out but then she sees he's in deep meditation so she decides to go back in.  
  
"Don't go," says Anakin suddenly, his eyes still closed.  
  
Padme stops dead in her tracks, and turns around slightly, "I don't want to disturb you."  
  
"Your presence is soothing."  
  
Padme's heart stopped, that just made her feel worse about last night, and now she feels more uncomfortable than before.  
  
"You had another a nightmare last night."  
  
"Jedi don't have nightmares," answers Anakin calmly, with his eyes still shut.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
He opens his eyes, he knows he can't fool Padme; she isn't dumb. He turns around and looks at her.  
  
"I saw my mother." Padme turns around fully. "I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain." Padme walks forward, more away from the door.  
  
"I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you Padme, but I have to help her.  
  
"Ani, I told you I wouldn't let you give up your future. I'll go with you."  
  
"What about Master Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I guess we won't tell him, will we," she says with a smile, with then Anakin smiling back.  
  
"I must pack then, I'll leave my parents a note of our leave. You should get ready as well." She orders softly, as she then takes her leave.  
  
"Yes milady," he says, leaving the deck after her.  
  
Padme gets dressed in a moss green, dress, with long sleeves. And also her blue, leopard designed, cloak. She ties her hair in a low ponytail and hides it in the hood of her robe. She then packs her things, and walks into the kitchen. She takes, from the counter, her parents' comlink and turns it on.  
  
"Hello mom and dad, Anakin and I are leaving early to attend to some personal business. I love you both, and I will visit as much as I can. Good- bye." She turns off the comlink, and leaves it on the table. She walks back into her room and picks her luggage up, and walks out the front door where Anakin is already waiting for her. Anakin takes her luggage and sets it in with his, and then helps her in, while jumping in after her. He starts the engine and drives away across the lake.  
  
"Are you sure we'll be able to get a Naboo ship from your palace?"  
  
"Yes, they should do as I say."  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Anakin stops the boat, takes the luggage off, helps Padme out, and gets out as well. Padme takes her luggage, with Anakin taking some of hers and his, and they walk around the palace to where they keep the ships. But a guard gets in their way:  
  
"Halt, you shall not pass."  
  
"It's alright, I'm Queen Amidala; you can let us pass."  
  
"That's impossible, Queen Amidala is at Corascant."  
  
Anakin puts the luggage down, "You will let us pass," he says with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I will let you pass."  
  
"And you will tell no one of this."  
  
"I will tell no one of this."  
  
"Thank you." Anakin picks up the luggage and walks off to a ship with Padme behind him.  
  
"That was somewhat amusing," says Padme with a smile.  
  
"It usually is," he says looking her with a smile. They walk in a ship and set their luggage in a safe spot before seating themselves. Anakin touches a couple of switches and buttons, and then turns on the ship. The ship moves forward a little and then zooms off into the sky.  
  
As they fly they hear beep noises. Padme turns her head, with Anakin glancing.  
  
"Artoo!" Padme gets up and stares at the little Droid.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"He must be the Droid that repairs this ship when needed," answers Anakin.  
  
"Well, I think I can have arrangements done for him to stay with me instead," she says with a smile looking at Anakin.  
  
She looks back at R2-D2, "Would you like that Artoo?"  
  
Artoo beeps excitedly for his answer, making Padme giggle. Padme takes her seat with Artoo behind her waiting to reach Tatooine.  
  
~Late afternoon~  
  
Padme and Anakin make it to Mos Espa, taking a ride on a rickshaw through the streets. Anakin looks at his surrounding, remembering all those years ago when he used to live here. Finally, they make it to Watto's shop, and stop. Anakin gets off and lends a hand to Padme to help her off. They then walk to Watto who's yelling at one of his Droids in Huttese. (Some of the dialogue next will be in Huttese, so if you see sentences in this: {}, then they're speaking Huttese.  
  
{No, not that one - that one!} Yells Watto to his Droid.  
  
{Excuse me, Watto.} Says Anakin with Padme behind him.  
  
{What? Do I know you? Uh oh, you look like a Jedi. Whatever it is- I didn't do it!} Says Watto a little hysterical. And with out knowing drops a screwdriver on his foot and curses loudly in Huttese.  
  
Anakin ignores that and says, {Let me help you with that.}  
  
Anakin takes the broken piece of equipment, which Watto was fiddling with, and starts to fix it. Watto blinks in surprise.  
  
{I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker.}  
  
Watto looks at him suspiciously. He stares at Padme, then back to him.  
  
{Ani?? Little Ani??} Asks Watto squinting his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirs to life. Watto stares at it in shock.  
  
(Now everything else is in English.)  
  
"It is you! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you could help me with some deadbeats who owe-"  
  
"My mother," interrupts Anakin impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Shmi- she's not mine no more. I sold her."  
  
"Sold her?"  
  
"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can you beat that?"  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Long way from here, someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."  
  
"I'd like to know," says Anakin sternly.  
  
"Yeah- sure- absolutely, we can go look in my records."  
  
They all walk inside his shop to look at the records.  
  
~A half an hour later~  
  
Anakin lands next to a small house in the deserted part of Tatooine; he gets out with Padme behind him silent still.  
  
But she turns around to Artoo, "Stay with the ship Artoo."  
  
The Droid beeps sadly and rolls back inside the ship. So then Anakin and Padme start walking again but only to meet up with another Droid, who seems to be missing his covers.  
  
The Droid notices them, and faces them, "Oh, good evening. I am C,"  
  
"-3PO," finishes Anakin.  
  
"Oh, my! Master Anakin! And this must be Miss Padme," says Threepio looking at Padme.  
  
"Hello, Threepio."  
  
"I've come to see my mother," cuts in Anakin.  
  
"Oh, dear. I think we'd better go inside." Threepio leads them to the courtyard of the house and sees a man walking towards them.  
  
"Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" Threepio then moves aside for Anakin.  
  
Owen comes forward, with a young woman behind him.  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Owen Lars, (shakes hand.) I guess I'm your stepbrother then. Oh and this is my girlfriend, Beru."  
  
"Hello," she says shyly.  
  
"I'm Padme," speaks up Padme.  
  
"I had a feeling you might show up some day."  
  
"Is my mother here?"  
  
"No, she's not," says a deep, scratchy voice. Everyone turns his or her head seeing a man in a hover chair with his right leg bandaged, and to the knee below, his left leg is missing.  
  
"Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife, come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Anakin and Padme follow the other three to a small dinning room table, which they then take their seats.  
  
"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere; a hunting party of Tusken Raiders."  
  
Beru brings the drinks from the kitchen, and then sits down with them.  
  
"Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only- I just couldn't ride any more- until I heal."  
  
He pauses to rub his throbbing legs.  
  
"This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long.  
  
Anakin stands up suddenly.  
  
"Where are you going," asks Owen?  
  
"To find my mother."  
  
"She's dead, son. Accept it," says Cliegg.  
  
"I know she's still alive." Anakin then turns abruptly and walks outside finding a swoop bike near him.  
  
Anakin stands looking across the desert, with Padme running out of the homestead after him, Anakin feels her presence and turns around facing her.  
  
"You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe."  
  
"Anakin," she whispers hugging him tightly. Anakin hugs back and then lets go, he hops on the swoop bike and rides off with Padme watching worried for Anakin, and hoping Shmi is all right. ***************************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? Please review! 


	9. Trouble

Ok here's my next chapter, enjoy it! ***************************************************************************  
  
~Night at the Lars homestead~  
  
Padme and Beru clean the cups in the sink; after a few moments Beru notices a ring next to Padme on the counter.  
  
"That's a beautiful ring you have Miss Padme."  
  
"Oh thank you, and please just call me Padme, Beru."  
  
"Ok then Padme. Where did you get the ring?"  
  
"A finance of mine gave it to me."  
  
"Oh, where is he?"  
  
"He was killed about four weeks ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right, I think I'm actually finally moving on a little now," says Padme glancing up with a small, reassuring, smile.  
  
"That's good, you if you ever get purposed to again. I can give a chain I have to wear that ring around your neck."  
  
"That would be nice. You know maybe I should start wearing it like that now."  
  
"Ok, I'll get the chain from my room I'll be right back." Without another moment, Beru left to go to her room, while Padme dried her hands and puts the last cup away.  
  
Beru comes back with a shiny, silver, chain in her hand.  
  
"Here."  
  
Padme gives Beru the ring, with then Beru sliding it on; Padme turns around pulls her down her hood and holds her low-ponytail up, Beru then puts the chain around Padme's neck and latches it on.  
  
"There," says Beru with a smile. Padme tucks her ponytail back and lifts her hood up over her head.  
  
She turns around with a smile, "Thank you." ***************************************************************************  
  
~At a Tusken Raider Camp~  
  
Anakin pulls up near the edge of a cliff. He gets off the bike and creeps to the edge. He looks over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp has two Tusken Guards outside it. Anakin creeps through the camp, working his way from hut to hut, flattening himself against the walls, overhearing snatches of Tusken conversation from inside, using the shadows to hide him until he arrives at the hut with the two guards. They are sitting a short distance from the door. Anakin wriggles around the back, he takes out his lightsaber, and cuts into the base of the wall. The lightsaber completes the hole in the wall, with then Anakin wriggling in. He pulls himself to his feet, and sees candles everywhere.  
  
A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, he sees his mother, Shmi, hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut.  
  
He cuts her free, takes her into his arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed, her face is bloodied; he can tell that she has been beaten.  
  
Anakin cradles her tenderly, "Mom? Mom, it's me."  
  
Shmi's eyelids flutter open from hearing his voice, but they're barely open, since they are caked with blood.  
  
"Ani?" she begins faintly, in a scratchy voice. "Is it really you?"  
  
Anakin chokes, forgetting how to breathe, his eyes well up saying, "I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
But Shmi ignores his response, she knows she's dying so instead she says, "I'm so glad- to see you, Ani- Now- I am complete."  
  
"Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine." Anakin is losing his voice slowly watching his mother stare at him weakly.  
  
"You look so handsome. I'm so proud of you, Ani- I missed you so much- I- I love-" but she dies in his arms unable to finish her response.  
  
Anakin cradles his mother in his arms, tears falling from his cheeks to his mother's face. But the sadness starts to be taken over by something dark, something very dark. His eyes flare up with anger, rage surging through his veins; he laid his mother down and rises up taking out his lightsaber.  
  
Outside the two guards watch to Tusken dogs fight over a bone until they hear a humming sound. They stand up looking around, until suddenly-  
  
SWOOSH!  
  
Anakin slices their heads off coming out of the tent, but he isn't satisfied yet.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Padme walks outside, with only her dress on this time and only the two, front sides of her hair pinned up. She then sees something in the distance, coming closer to her each minute. She looks harder, squinting her eyes; it's Anakin.  
  
"He's back!" she yells looking behind her. Beru, Owen and Cliegg rush up to her and see Anakin just stopping the swoop bike. He gets up and carries a large object wrapped in cloth. Padme's eyes grow sad as the others' eyes do as well seeing he found Shmi but only dead.  
  
~Garage~  
  
Anakin goes into the garage to fix the broken swoop bike; after a few minutes Padme walks in.  
  
"I brought you something. Are you hungry," she says holding up the tray of food and a drink, but Anakin ignores what she said.  
  
"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I good at fixing things always was. But I couldn't."  
  
Anakin turns around with his eyes welled up, "Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have."  
  
Anakin walks to another part of the garage and searches for a tool. Padme puts the tray down and takes a few steps closer.  
  
"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all powerful Ani-"  
  
But Anakin interrupts, "Well I should be! Someday I will be! I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!" he turns around and faces her, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"I promise you Padme. I will even learn to stop people from dying."  
  
Padme looks at him strangely from his outburst of anger, "Anakin-"  
  
"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!" Without warning he hurls a tool against the wall. Tears start to form below his eyes, as he loses control.  
  
"Ani, what's wrong?"  
  
"I killed them." He says softly, still facing the wall.  
  
But then he raises his voice and looks back at her, "I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. Not just the men, the women and children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!"  
  
"I know what it's like Anakin, but you have to keep your anger-"  
  
"No you don't!" he snaps at her. "How can you possibly know how it feels?!"  
  
"Excuse me but I do so know what it feels like!" she yells, causing Anakin to jump, he never heard her yell like this before.  
  
"Do you know how Crevin died," she asks losing her voice but keeping it raised, with her eyes welling up.  
  
"When it was my turn to say I do, Droids came in killing just about everyone I knew and cared about! I was separated from him, but when I found him I held onto him, he was telling me everything was going to be all right. But it wasn't, two Droids came from behind me ready to take my life, but he wouldn't let that happen! Instead he took his life instead of mine; he died slowly in my arms! I grew angry; it almost took control over me until the point where I almost committed suicide! So don't you dare tell me I don't know how you feel! Because I do!" with that tears fall down her cheeks, staring angrily at him.  
  
Anakin sees he just hurt the only other person he loves, because if his anger taking over. "I'm sorry." He begins softly, still losing his voice.  
  
"It's not my place to judge you. I was only angry, it took control over me."  
  
Padme's face lightened up, not so angry anymore.  
  
"What's happening to me Padme, I've become a monster," he falls to the ground and cries.  
  
Padme sits next to him, "Shh, it's all right Ani, to be angry is to be human."  
  
"But to control it is to be a Jedi."  
  
"It's all right Ani, Shh."  
  
"No, I'm a Jedi. I can't act like this. I'm sorry, Padme. I'm so sorry." He starts crying again, hiding his face with his knees.  
  
"You're human, Ani. You're like everyone else."  
  
She holds him in her arms as he continues to sob. *************************************************************************** ~At the Naboo ship~  
  
While Artoo is minding Anakin and Padme's ship a transmission comes through. He dutifully turns and starts to play it. A robed figure pops up as a hologram, it's Obi-Wan. ***************************************************************************  
  
A somber air hangs over the Lars homestead, where Shmi's body is finally at rest. Around her grave are Cliegg, Owen, Beru, Threepio, Padme, and Anakin.  
  
"You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife, and thank you," says Cliegg saying his last words to his wife.  
  
There is a pause, and then Anakin steps forward falls to his knees, "I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom, but I promise I won't fail again. I miss you so much." He stands up and holding back his upcoming tears.  
  
There is a short moment of silence when suddenly Artoo comes out of the starship beeping at them. Everyone turns around, facing Artoo.  
  
"Artoo? What are you doing here," asks Padme?  
  
Artoo beeps and chirps as his response.  
  
Threepio then answers for him, "It seems he is carrying a message from someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that mean anything to you, Master Anakin?"  
  
Anakin and Padme look at each other for a few moments before rushing back to the ship with Artoo and Threepio behind them. They make it to the ship and sit in their seats; Padme then turns on the transmission:  
  
Artoo projects a rough hologram of Obi-Wan. Anakin, Padme, and Threepio watch the flickering screen.  
  
"Anakin my long distance transmitter has been knocked please retransmit this to Corascant."  
  
Padme looks at Anakin and then sends the transmission to Corascant, letting the Council see it as well.  
  
The message continues:  
  
"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis. And I have found that The Trade Federation has taken the liberty to create a Droid Army here; and it is clear that Vice Roy Gun-Ray was behind the assassination attempts of Queen Amidala. The other alliances have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an- Wait, wait!" Obi-Wan turns on his lightsaber and starts to block blasts coming toward him, but when he backs away, the hologram reveals a battle Droid shooting at him.  
  
The hologram cuts off, showing Master Windu and Master Yoda facing each other.  
  
"More happening on Geonosis than has been revealed," says Yoda.  
  
"Anakin," says Windu facing them. "We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to protect the Queen at all costs. Also stay where you are."  
  
"Understood, Master."  
  
The hologram switches off. Padme then looks over at the readout on the ship's control panel.  
  
"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."  
  
Padme looks up at Anakin for a response.  
  
"If he's still alive."  
  
"Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend- your mentor-"  
  
"He's like my father to me," interrupts Anakin. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."  
  
"He gave you strict orders to protect me," she snaps back. She flicks some switches, making the engine fire.  
  
"And I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, take these controls for me to change into something suitable," she says stubbornly, standing up.  
  
Anakin smiles at her, seeing her stubbornness showing through; he then sits down and takes the controls, as she then leaves to get changed.  
  
The Naboo Starship rises from the bluff and zooms away. ***************************************************************************  
  
Well if you want to see what happens next review. And here's a hint for the next chapter:  
  
I won't do that adventure they have getting through the multiple machines that make Droids, you're instead going to learn something you never knew about Crevin, not even Padme knew! 


	10. The Executions

Just to tell you I describe the Executions scenes, the first Clone War Battle, and the battle with Dooku somewhat like from the movie, ok. ***************************************************************************  
  
The Naboo Starship lands on Geonosis, Padme then readies herself in the other room; she's wearing her white outfit (the battle outfit from Ep2) with matching white boots, and a pale white shawl in front of her neck. She is also wearing a belt with a blaster attached to it. She then puts hair in a low-ponytail and puts twists in it using her pins, but she has one pin left over. Having nowhere else to put she slips it in her belt, and walks out.  
  
Anakin switches off the engines, with Artoo and Threepio in the navigation area of the cockpit still. He then notices Padme about to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going," he asks turning his head.  
  
"To find Obi-Wan," she simply replies.  
  
Anakin gets up and goes over to her, "Oh no, you're not." He then grabs her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"I'm can't let you go out there. It's too dangerous."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my job to protect you. You can't go and that's final!"  
  
"Don't you give me orders, Ani! I'm Queen of Naboo. You have no authority to contain me, restrain me, or direct me!" she takes a deep breath and brings her voice level to normal but still keeping it stern, "Now you can come along and protect me or stay here. It's up to you."  
  
Padme storms out of the cockpit of the Naboo Starship. Anakin stands scratching his head confused, and then follows out the door.  
  
Artoo then beeps and whistles to Threepio.  
  
"I know it is most confusing. One moment they're generating a pleasant mutual attraction and the next, waves of violence hostility. Even though I'm programmed to understand them, I doubt if I ever shall."  
  
Artoo whistles a plaintive sigh.  
  
Anakin and Padme enter the stalagmite city. They stop, looking around in wonder at the emptiness.  
  
"It's empty," says Padme in a low voice.  
  
They start forward. As they pass, the surface of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move. High above, Winged Creatures grow from the pillars and detach themselves from it.  
  
Anakin and Padme cross the square, reaching the middle. They stop suddenly as four Geonosians grab them. Anakin reaches for his lightsaber, but then sees twenty Winged Geonosians carrying weapons alight on the flagstones in front of them.  
  
The Geonosians then part, and Count Dooku appears. He bows courteously.  
  
"Queen Amidala, I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Count Dooku, I assume."  
  
"I'm delighted to meet you at last. We have a great deal to discuss, milady. I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control."  
  
"Don't worry he's housebroken," she says sarcastically.  
  
Count Dooku then takes them to a large conference table and has Padme stand in from of the beings sitting down. He then has Anakin stand next to two Geonosian guards. The bounty hunter, Jango Fett, takes his place next to Dooku.  
  
"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now."  
  
"Let us not talk about that but about you. Join us with the Separatists; if you do we will become powerful allies."  
  
"Never! I rather die first then join you!" she spits on his feet. Out of anger, Dooku looks up and slaps her across her face leaving a red mark on her cheek.  
  
"I thought you would of agreed, since Crevin did."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your fiancé Crevin, he was one of us."  
  
"But he's a Prince of Sanctra. And he has no powers."  
  
"On the contrary, he does, he just hid them from everyone else, and he joined us and has been helping us for as long as I can remember. We later had sent him to Naboo, and to get you to fall for him, so on your wedding night he would kill you. But instead he fell for you as you did with him. He betrayed us, and took my Master's plans. Now where is he hiding them?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He nods to a guard, as then the guards takes his staff and zaps her in the stomach, making her scream with pain, causing Anakin to try to move forward to her.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I told you I don't know."  
  
The guard shocks her again only harder, making her scream louder.  
  
"Stop it you're going to kill her," screams Anakin!  
  
Dooku looks at him, "If that's what it takes."  
  
But as she was getting shocked her shawl fell off revealing her ring on the chain.  
  
"Stop." The guard stops, and backs off.  
  
Dooku holds the ring closely to him, and then pulls it off, "Here it is. Poggle."  
  
A Geonosian with a cane walks over to him.  
  
"Take this and retransmit the information in this on a comlink."  
  
"I shall Count Dooku," Poggle takes the ring and walks off out of the room.  
  
"Take them away," orders Dooku.  
  
Four Geonosian guards then take them away in a gloomy tunnel; Anakin and Padme are then tossed into an open cart. They take Anakin's lightsaber and Padme's blaster, as they all hear murmurs of a vast crowd from outside. The Guards extend their arms along the framework and tie them so that they stand facing forward.  
  
"Don't be afraid," says Anakin looking at Padme.  
  
Padme looks back at him, "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ever since that day we both fell into that river, I brought you up to shore and you wouldn't wake up, I thought I lost everything. Everything that I ever cared about."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You love me?! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie; that it would destroy our lives." He looks intently into her eyes as she does as well.  
  
"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I can't control my love for you Ani, and now I don't care. I truly, deeply, love you, and before we die I want you to know that."  
  
Padme leans toward Anakin, straining hard, but is close enough for their lips to meet. They kiss softly and let go.  
  
"I have no desire to be cured of this love either. Long or short, I vow to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Padme smiles, and lets Anakin press his lips hard against hers not wanting to stop, but the cart jerks forward, and they pull away slowly, look out at the blinding sunlight as they emerge the arena.  
  
The great stadium is packed with row upon row of yelling Geonosians. The cart trundles to the center, where Obi-Wan is chained to one of four upright posts that are three feet in diameter. The cart stops; Padme and Anakin are taken down, and dragged to the two other posts. Padme then remembers she has a pin in her belt; she takes it out and slips it in her mouth without anyone noticing.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message," says Obi-Wan.  
  
"I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you."  
  
Obi-Wan looks up at his chained wrists and back at Anakin, "Good job."  
  
Padme and Anakin's arms are pulled high above their heads, and the cart drives away. There is another roar as Poggle The Lesser, Count Dooku, Nute Gun-Ray, The Fetts and Dignitaries arrive in the archducal box and take their places.  
  
The crowd cheers! In the box, Poggle rises. The crowd becomes quiet.  
  
"Let the executions begin!"  
  
The crowd goes wild once again.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," says Anakin.  
  
From different gates around the arena, three monsters are driven in. One is a Reek (rhino-like), one is a Nexu (tiger-like), and one is an Acklay (a kind of dino-lobster). Picadors, carrying long spears and riding Orrays, drive them in. The Picadors poke the monsters toward the center, and then retire to the perimeter.  
  
The monsters toss their heads, looking around, roaring or screeching. Then they catch sight of the three captives and start moving toward them.  
  
"Take the one the left. I'll take the one on the right," orders Obi-Wan glancing at the monster coming forth.  
  
"What about Padme?"  
  
Obi-Wan looks over and see Padme has freed one of her hands and is pulling herself up by the chain to the top of the post.  
  
"She seems to be on top of things."  
  
Anakin looks over then up and sees Padme on top of the post, trying to free her other hand. But he looks back at the charging monsters.  
  
~The Reek~  
  
The Reek charges at Anakin. He jumps up, and the beast hits the post hard. Anakin lands onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The Reek backs off, shaking its head angrily, which tears the chain from the post.  
  
~The Acklay~  
  
Obi-Wan ducks around the post as the Acklay charges right at him. It knocks the post flat, sending Obi-Wan sprawling. The Acklay crunches the post between its claws, freeing the chain. Obi-Wan leaps up and runs towards one of the Picadors. The Acklay takes off after him.  
  
~The Nexu~  
  
The Nexu arrives at Padme's post and rears on its hind legs. One top, Padme struggles to tear the chain free from her right hand still. The Nexu roars, displaying wicked, dripping fangs.  
  
In the archducal box, Nute Gun-Ray beams and rubs his hands happily.  
  
~The Acklay~  
  
In the arena, Obi-Wan runs at the Picador, causing the Orray to rear up. Obi-Wan grabs the Picador's long spear and pole vaults over him. The Picador falls into the hot sand and is stepped on by the Acklay, being killed instantly.  
  
~The Reek~  
  
Anakin's Reek starts to buck. It charges around the arena with Anakin hanging on for dear life. He whirls the free length of chain around his head and casts it into the Reek's mouth. Its jaws clamp hard on the chain. Anakin yanks hard on the chain, turning the Reek, beginning to ride it.  
  
~The Nexu~  
  
The Nexus's claws dig deep into the post. The cat-like creature reaches the top of the post and takes a swipe at Padme, ripping a sleeve and most of the bottom part of her shirt off, also leaving superficial claw marks across her back.  
  
Padme screams in pain; she whips the creature with her chain and it backs off down the pole. Then, Padme jumps off the post into the air. She swings around on the chain and whacks the beast hard on the head with both her feet. It tumbles back onto the sand.  
  
~In the archducal box~  
  
"She can't do that! Shoot her or something," yells Nute Gun-Ray.  
  
~The Acklay~  
  
In the arena, Obi-Wan runs out from behind the fallen Orray and throws the Picador's spear at the Acklay, hitting it in the neck. It lets out a terrible screech and turns on him.  
  
~The Nexu~  
  
The Nexu readies itself to spring up on Padme again. Padme finally manages to work the chain loose and sets her other hand free. Just when the Nexu was about to jump, Anakin comes charging in with the Reek. The Reek runs the Nexu over and snaps its neck.  
  
"Jump," yells Anakin!  
  
Padme leaps from the top of the post to land on the Reek behind Anakin. She then kisses him lightly on the cheek as a thank you.  
  
"HYA!" The Reek charges away, around the arena. They stop near the enraged Acklay facing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan then looks up and jumps up on the Reek. Anakin gallops away from the Acklay and in the center of the arena.  
  
~The archducal box~  
  
Nute Gun-Ray turns angrily to Count Dooku, "This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off!"  
  
"Patience, Viceroy- she will die."  
  
But with out them knowing someone walks towards them and put it's lightsaber to Jango's neck.  
  
They look in surprise at the Jedi, except for Dooku.  
  
"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us," says Dooku with an evil smile.  
  
"This party's over." ***************************************************************************  
  
Review! Review! Please! And I hope I did a good job on the Execution scene. 


	11. A Happy Ending, Or is it?

Thank for reviewing me! ***************************************************************************  
  
Windu signals, and at strategic places around the arena there are sudden flashes of light as about one hundred Jedi switch on their lightsabers. The crowd suddenly flees scared half to death. Count Dooku's lips curl in slight amusement.  
  
"Brave, but stupid, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Dooku looks around the great theater. His smile grows.  
  
Dooku signals. Thousands of Droids start to pour into all parts of the arena.  
  
Mace Windu draws his lightsaber; Jango Fett draws his guns and fires at Mace Windu, who deflects the shots. Windu jumps into the arena, where the fight is going on. Droids fire at the Jedi, who deflect the bolts and cult down the Droids.  
  
The Reek becomes spooked and bucks the riders off its back and stampedes around the arena, trampling Droids and Jedi that have moved into its path. Padme picks up a discarded pistol and joins the fight. Several Jedi run to the center of the arena and toss lightsabers to Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
Among the crowd, Jedi cut down swaths of Geonosians and Droids. Obi-Wan and Anakin swing their lightsabers, cutting Droids in half, while Padme blasts away at the Droids.  
  
She then sees a Picador passing by with it's Orray- run cart. She blasts him and hops on the Orray with Anakin getting in the cart. They stay on for about 10 minutes until the Orray is shot down; Padme falls off and crawls into the cart, which has fallen sideways, with Anakin.  
  
Mace Windu fights fiercely with Jango Fett. Finally, the bounty hunter falls. His helmet goes flying, bouncing down the steps, tumbling and rolling, kicked here and there by random feet. The bounty hunter's body falls to the ground.  
  
Windu runs to the center of the arena and fights back-to-back with Obi-Wan, as they swipe and mangle Droids.  
  
Among the tiers (Rows.), Jedi are slowly being driven back. They have killed heaps of Geonosians and have knocked out piles of Droids, but more and more keep coming in. Individual Jedi are being cut down or blasted; the rest are retreating into the arena. They are all surrounded now. Anakin and Padme are brought into the middle with the others, ambushed.  
  
From the encircling tiers above, Thousands of battle Droids level their weapons menacingly.  
  
In the archducal box, Count Dooku lifts his hand. The Droids lower their weapons. The Count calls out to the Jedi.  
  
"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order; but now it is finished. Surrender - and your lives will be spared."  
  
"We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku!"  
  
"Then, I'm sorry, old friend."  
  
The Droids raise their weapons. Count Dooku raises his hand to give the order to fire.  
  
Padme looks up suddenly and yells, "Look!"  
  
Above, six Gunships are descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They land in a cluster around the handful of Jedi. Clone Troopers spill out and start firing at the Droids. There is a hell storm of laser fire that bounces off the laser shields created by the Gunships. Yoda appears at the door of one of the Gunships.  
  
"Come hurry!"  
  
Some of the surviving Jedi climb as the others do on the other ships. Obi- Wan, Anakin, Padme then climb on the same ship as the ships them zoom off.  
  
Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme are at the open sides of the Gunship. Clones fire down at the Droids below. The Gunship slows, circling over a Droid gun- emplacement. It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently.  
  
"Look over there," yells Obi-Wan!  
  
Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian Speeder racing past with two robotic speeders zooming behind. In the first speeder it is an unmistakable figure of Dooku.  
  
"It's Dooku! Shoot him now," yells Anakin.  
  
"We're out of rockets sir," says the clone pilot.  
  
"Follow him then!"  
  
"We're going to some need help," yells Padme!  
  
"There isn't any time! Anakin and I can handle this," yells Obi-Wan!  
  
The Pilot does as he's ordered and follows Dooku. But without knowing Dooku signals his two robotic speeders to go behind and blast at them, causing Padme and two clones to fall out.  
  
"Aaaah!" Padme's scream becomes faint as she falls farther from them. She hits the ground and roles down a sand hill motionless.  
  
"Padme," yells Anakin!  
  
Anakin stares down in horror as Padme lays motionless "Put the ship down!"  
  
"No! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. Follow that speeder!"  
  
"Land this ship!"  
  
"I can't fight Dooku alone! I need you! If we can capture him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"  
  
"I don't care! Put the ship down!"  
  
"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"  
  
"But I can't leave her!"  
  
"Come to your senses! What do you think Padme would do if she were in your position?"  
  
Anakin pauses for a minute and sighs saying, "She would do her duty."  
  
"Follow that speeder!"  
  
~Yoda's ship~  
  
Yoda feels anger coming form Anakin and starts to worry.  
  
"The Droid Army is at full retreat," says a Clone Captain.  
  
"Well done Commander. Bring me a ship."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~At a Hanger where Dooku is~  
  
Dooku turns as Obi-Wan and Anakin run in through the hanger doors. They draw their lightsabers.  
  
"Your going to pay for all the Jedi that you killed today Dooku," says Anakin sternly.  
  
Obi-Wan then says, "We move in together - you slowly on the-"  
  
"No, I'm taking him now!" Anakin then charges after Dooku.  
  
"No, Anakin, no!"  
  
Anakin charges across the open space at Dooku, who smiles faintly, watching him, come. Anakin raises his lightsaber. At the last moment, Count Dooku thrusts out his blue electricity from his hand, lifts Anakin up, and hurls him across the room, slamming him into the opposite wall. He slumps to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious. Dooku moves toward Obi-Wan.  
  
"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down." Dooku takes his electricity and strikes Obi-Wan, but he blocks it with his saber.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Obi-Wan lifts his lightsaber. Dooku turns on his lightsaber, shinning a deep red, as he and Obi-Wan start to circle each other. Obi-Wan comes in fast, swinging at Dooku's head. But Dooku parries the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the complete swordsman - elegant, graceful, classical - a master of the old style.  
  
"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem."  
  
Dooku parries another cut.  
  
"Surely you can do better?"  
  
From rage, Obi-Wan strikes again but gets blocked by the swift Dooku.  
  
~Padme~  
  
After a few minutes Padme starts to awake slowly, feeling the sand stick to her wounds on her back, feeling pain aching her body from the fall and wounds. She sits up slowly.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," she says getting up fully.  
  
"We'd better get back to the Forward Command Center."  
  
"No. No, gather what troops you can, we've got to get to that Hanger. Get a transport, hurry!"  
  
"Right away!" The trooper and Padme run to get what she ordered.  
  
~The Hanger~  
  
SWISH! SLASH! SWOOSH! BLOCK!  
  
The fight becomes endless for Obi-Wan and Dooku, but Dooku is the one winning.  
  
Dooku increases the tempo of his attack. Obi-Wan is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Dooku presses. His lightsaber flashes.  
  
Obi-Wan becomes wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back falls. His lightsaber goes skittering across the floor.  
  
Dooku raises his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks up helplessly. Dooku's lightsaber flashes down on Obi-Wan, but then and clashes against - Anakin's lightsaber! Dooku and Anakin stare eye to eye.  
  
"Brave of you boy, I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson." Unknowing Obi-Wan reaches through the force for his lightsaber.  
  
"I'm a slow learner."  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan throws him the lightsaber.  
  
Anakin takes it, and then charges at Dooku. But after a few strikes Dooku takes out Obi-Wan's saber, so Anakin drops it to the grounding with his only. Anakin slices a power tube, causing the lights to blink to create a diversion. They both hold their lightsaber's up and attack each other, both blocking one another's strike. You'd think Anakin will win but, at the last moment, Dooku strikes, sending Anakin's arm, cut at the elbow, flying still gripping on his lightsaber. Dooku uses the force and pushes Anakin right next to Obi-Wan to fall.  
  
Dooku turns off his lightsaber taking deep breathe from the fight.  
  
Suddenly, the great doors slide open. Dooku hears a cane tapping with footsteps coming in- its Yoda!  
  
"Master Yoda."  
  
"Count Dooku," says Yoda bitterly.  
  
"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time," Dooku raises his hand and pulls a large, metal, object, with the force, and brings it to fall upon Yoda. But Yoda drops his cane, and uses forces to move it aside. Dooku then takes another object and throws it at him, but Yoda pushes that away too. Dooku then takes hunks from the roof and brings it down on Yoda, but Yoda pushes it off.  
  
"Powerful you have become Dooku. The dark side I sense in you."  
  
"I have become more powerful than any Jedi, even you." Dooku points his fingertips and electricity shoots right out at Yoda, but Yoda takes his small hand and blocks it, and then throws it back, with then Dooku making it bounce off to shoot the roof.  
  
"Much to learn, you still have," says Yoda.  
  
"It is obvious that this contest can not be decided on by our knowledge of the force. But by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku turns on his saber as Yoda does as well.  
  
Count Dooku charges across the space at Yoda. He rains down blows upon the tiny figure. Yoda doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of the contest, he parries every cut and thrust that Dooku aims. Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through. His energy drains. His strokes become feebler, slower. Yoda attacks! He flies forward. Dooku is forced to retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and skill of Yoda's speed and swordplay. His lightsaber his is a humming blur of light.  
  
Count Dooku's lightsaber is sent cartwheeling from his hand. He staggers back, gasping and spent, against the control panel. Yoda jumps onto Dooku's shoulders, and is about to drive the lightsaber into the top of the Count's head. Dooku raises his arms and knocks Yoda off his shoulders and then, with all his might, he uses the force to pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing down on Obi-Wan and Anakin. But in the blink of and eye, Yoda is under the crane, holding it up, using the force. Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates.  
  
Anakin is unconscious, and Obi-Wan tries to get out from under the crane. The fallen crane trembles and starts to life. Behind it, the sound of the Sail Ship's engines is heard starting up.  
  
Yoda concentrates harder. Slowly, the crane rises and lifts clear of Anakin and Obi-Wan and is thrown to the ground.  
  
Padme's Transport arrives and she and other troopers walk out and see Dooku's ship start to zoom away. So they fire at it until they are out of its range.  
  
Padme ran in wit the troopers behind seeing Yoda with his cane, and Obi-Wan and Anakin standing up. She Anakin's left arm is cut from the elbow down.  
  
"Anakin!" She runs to him and throws her arms around him. Anakin can barely able to stand up but manages to hug her anyway. Padme hugs him tightly not wanting to ever let go. ***************************************************************************  
  
~At Naboo~  
  
Anakin walks with the bandaged up Padme with his new golden arm, and with Artoo and Threepio behind them. They make it inside with the awaiting handmaidens and Captain Typhoo.  
  
"Padme!" yells Sabe hugging her friend dearly.  
  
"Sabe." Padme hugs her back, Sabe then let's go.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Nothing the healers couldn't fix," says Padme giving a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Anakin for keeping her safe," says Sabe looking over at the Jedi behind Padme.  
  
"You're welcome. Padme should I escort you to your room?"  
  
"Yes you have to help me carry things in."  
  
"What shall we do milady," cuts in Sabe.  
  
"Take the day off. The battle has been long and put us to work, so I will rest after Anakin escorts me to my room."  
  
Sabe raises an eyebrow at her, confused, "Yes milady."  
  
Padme takes some of her luggage with Anakin doing the same and they both walk away. Padme opens the door and puts her luggage on her bed with Anakin doing the same. A silence linger around the room as Padme unpacks, no one not sure what to say. She then stops feeling a sharp pain in her back.  
  
"Are you alright," asks Anakin at her side immediately.  
  
"I'm fine, really it's ok." But then Anakin puts hand to her back and blood seeps through.  
  
"You're bleeding." He lifts her shirt up seeing her wounds have bled through her bandages. HE opens one of then and inspects the wound.  
  
"It's fine it's just from bending down, and such." Another awkward moment comes as he slowly pulls down her ripped shirt.  
  
Anakin backs away and clears his throat, as Padme continues to pack.  
  
"I'll have to leave as soon as possible for Corascant."  
  
Padme looks at him, "You can leave tomorrow if you want if you need to rest first."  
  
"No, that's alright. I should only really stay if there's something here worth staying for," he says hesitating.  
  
Padme looks back at her luggage and unpacks again.  
  
"Well, good-bye then." Anakin turns around with Threepio and starts walking down the hall.  
  
"Anakin!" yells Padme running to him, she hugs him tightly. "Please don't leave, I can't bare to be without you, I love you too much." Anakin lets go slowly, and looks at her teary face. He wipes the two tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"Marry me then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me. I vowed and to spend the rest of my life with you, and I meant it."  
  
Padme looks down, this is a big decision; if she answers wrong it will stay with her for the rest of her life. She looks up again at his pleading eyes. She smiles, "Yes."  
  
Anakin smiles, kisses her, and then swings her around happily, causing her to giggle.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Anakin stands out at the hallway balcony with the priest, Threepio, and Artoo waiting for Padme's presence. Padme appears; she's wearing a flowing, white dress with dark gray designs sown all in it; and with long, veil sleeves, with some designs entrenched in it. Also she is wearing a beautiful, pale white, lace, veil, with pearls embedded all over in it. She takes her place next to Anakin and faces the priest. They listen to the priest reading some sections of the book while stealing glances at each other.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, do you take Padme Amidala as your wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Anakin faces Padme with her doing the same; he takes her hand and slips a silver ring, with designs embedded in it. Padme looks at it and smiles brightly, as she then looks up at Anakin.  
  
"I do," says Anakin with a smile.  
  
"And Padme Amidala, do you take Anakin Skywalker as your husband? In sickness, and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," she says with a smile still upon her face.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Anakin's lips touch Padme's softly, but then presses harder hungrily with Padme reacting the same way. They have their first kiss as husband and wife. ***************************************************************************  
  
Now review me what you think of this chapter, and tell me if you want me to write more, you know me write what I think might happen. PLEASE REVIEW ME! 


	12. A Little Surprise

~Dawn~  
  
Anakin lays awake watching Padme sleep, he smiles at her and himself, this is how he always wanted it to be, he feels relaxed and happy now, and can't get over the fact that he is the husband of an angel. He heaves a sigh of relaxation, and stares at Padme again.  
  
"You know I can feel you watching me Ani," says Padme her voice muffled by the pillow. Anakin smiles and gets closer to her, and strokes her back, and lightly above her bandages with his fingertips, putting tingles up Padme's spine. After a few minutes, Padme turns around and smiles at Anakin, he then kisses her lightly on the lips and brushes some of her locks back from her face.  
  
"I have to leave soon," says Anakin softly, his smile disappearing with Padme's, but her face stays more calm then his. Anakin lays his back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, heaving another sigh.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could stay with you forever," he says looking over at her. Padme just stares unsure what to say at first, but then a small, soft, smile creeps up on her mouth, as assurance. She then takes her hand and caresses his cheek; he takes his hand and lays it on her small, soft hand, feeling each other's warm connection.  
  
"But we both have a job to do, we both have to help people. I don't want you to get expelled." Anakin finally let's her hand free, she takes it back and stares, waiting for his response.  
  
Anakin turns over to her closely, feeling her sweet, warm, breath upon his slender face. He brings up his hand and strokes her soft locks; Padme blinks slowly feeling the friction he's creating.  
  
"I will try to visit, but I can't guarantee anything," he says, he then takes his hand back, sits up, and gathers his clothes. As he gets dressed, Padme takes her robe and walks out to her balcony; she sighs and looks at the sun, she smiles seeing that the sun now shines on her too, not leaving her in the dark anymore. She is glad her heart has become mended but now Anakin has to leave her, she doesn't even think about it now.  
  
Anakin is about to get his belt on but he feels a sad aurora around his Padme; he gets up from the bed and walks to her. He stands next to her takes a deep breathe of the fresh air.  
  
"This is my favorite part of the palace, balconies. You can see just about everything, even what kinds of birds are on the tree tops," she says ending with a smile to keep her few tears held back.  
  
"I'll miss being here, being here with you," he says looking at her.  
  
She looks back at him, and gives a small smile; he nears his face to her face, and pressing his lips against hers. Padme eyes shut tightly, caressing the back of Anakin's neck. She wants this moment to last; she wants to be in the fields with her horses, with Anakin by her side forever in harmony. But he stops and lightly kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"Good-bye," says Anakin softly. Anakin backs away slowly and then walks away taking his lightsaber from the chair and leaves completely. Padme's eyes well up but not a tear sheds, when suddenly Sabe enters the room.  
  
"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, but what was Anakin doing in your room?"  
  
Padme turns around and wipes the little droplets forming, "I simply wanted to say good-bye to him, that's all." Padme walks into her closet and get dressed.  
  
"Padme, are you all right," asks Sabe very concerned?  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," says Padme.  
  
After 10 minutes, she comes out wearing her purple gown, with the purple headdress (You know the one when the Queen is on the ship she escaped from Naboo with in Ep1.). Her other handmaidens then follow wearing their lilac skirt which normally goes under the cloak. This velvet gown is violet with heavy, sculptured indigo shoulders. It features a high collar and a light hood. They step aside for Padme to walk out the door. Padme lifts some of her dress and saunters out with her handmaidens, of course, close behind. She makes it to the throne room, where Captain Typhoo is waiting, and sits in her royal chair. She nods, and Captain Typhoo turns the screen on with the Senate, Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi.  
  
"Milady, are you alright? We became very worried when we heard you were greatly injured," says Palpatine worried.  
  
"Yes Chancellor I'll be fine. I have been wounded yes but not that severely, I have been bandaged up already."  
  
"That is always good to hear, but now we have to worry about the war. They may strike again, with more of their Droids."  
  
"Yes but if I am not mistaken, The Republic Army has ten times more than those Alliances combined."  
  
"That's true, but now you are more in danger than we can possibly imagine Queen Amidala, your planet has one of the biggest armies, and you alone make a powerful ally. I should suggest that you need extended security."  
  
"Yes Chancellor I realize that, but I don't need more guards."  
  
"I know but we won't be using guards, milady, we'll be using clone troopers."  
  
"Clone Troopers!"  
  
"Yes, they are more reliable and skilled, they will keep you very safe."  
  
"But Chancellor, I rather have something alive, and understands me, not something that acts like a Droid," protests Padme.  
  
"Milady, please try it. If we lose you, we lose democracy."  
  
Padme lets out a sigh and lowers her voice," Alright, I will cooperate, but I am only doing this because of your points about the issue."  
  
"Thank you milady. Oh and these Jedi Masters will like to talk to you as well," says Palpatine.  
  
"Yes, milady we do," says Master Kenobi. "I would like to first ask, if my Padawan as taken his leave yet?"  
  
"Yes, Master Kenobi he has, at dawn he did."  
  
"We also like to ask why you attempted to rescue Master Kenobi, milady," speaks Windu.  
  
"At the time, it seemed that you were too far away to save Master Kenobi in time, so I decided to help, even though Anakin refused to disobey his Order at first," says Padme, wanting to at least put in a good word for Anakin.  
  
"Captured, you were," asks Yoda?  
  
"Yes we were ambushed by Geonosian guards and Count Dooku. He led us to a conference room with the Separatist leaders sitting. Dooku had me separated from Anakin, but he was still in the room. Dooku then tried to get me to join him, but I refused. He said he was surprised since Crevin said yes," says Padme watching their faces change to a state of shock with surprise.  
  
She continues, "He told me that he became an apprentice before him, but when sent to murder me he fell for me as I did for him. He betrayed his Order and took their plans, Dooku then assumed I had the plans, even though I didn't know anything about them. He thought I was lying and had a Geonosian guard strike me with a tazor staff; my shawl fell off after the second time I was struck, revealing my ring on a chain around my neck. It turned out that the plans were hidden inside the diamond all along, and I brought it to them. I realize now I shouldn't of gone, now they have their plans, plotting who knows what."  
  
"Your fault it was not. Know not of their plans you did," says Yoda assuring her.  
  
"We will try to investigate what the Sith are planning, but we can't guarantee anything, milady," says Windu.  
  
"I will be most grateful Master Windu," she says, nodding her approval.  
  
"I will have some troopers sent to you as soon as possible milady," speaks up Palpatine.  
  
She nods, unwilling, to him, with the screen then turning off.  
  
"Milady, if I may state, word has been going around that you may be voted off from being Queen if you are not married," says Captain Typhoo, changing the subject, standing in the middle of the room.  
  
'If only he knew,' thought Padme.  
  
"Thank you for informing me, but I fear I will be voted off. I have been with just about every suitor, not one was suited for me, and two were killed."  
  
"Please try milady, as Palpatine said losing you is losing democracy."  
  
Padme nods and stands up, "Inform me when the clone troopers arrive, I will be in the fields."  
  
"Yes, milady," says Typhoo bowing.  
  
Padme lifts her dress and walks off with her handmaidens behind her. She stops at the door of her room and turns around, facing her handmaidens.  
  
"I will like to have privacy out in the fields, I will like you all to rest, and gain your strength."  
  
"Yes, milady," they all said in their angelic voices, with their heads bowed down. They all then go their separate ways to their rooms with Padme walking in her room. She gets dressed in her informal blue dress, wipes off the make-up, put her hair in a loose, low, pony-tail, and walks out to the waterfall, meeting up with the whole herd (There is 15, five are younglings.).  
  
She sits with some of the little ones lying down next to her, resting from their long hours of play. The older ones, and drink the water, but some of the younger adults, and teens play amongst each other, whinnying happily, Nahima then walks in with Wakiza following by her side.  
  
But then Padme notices Nahima isn't pushing him away, or running away from him, she just lets him follow, she makes it to Padme's side and doesn't seem to eat for the time she is there. Padme now becomes worried, seeing something is wrong. Padme gets up and inspects Nahima; Nahima just looks at her ill, her head slightly drooping down weakly, refusing to eat out of her friend's palm. Padme then takes her comlink, and turns it on.  
  
"Sabe?"  
  
"Yes milady?"  
  
"I am going to give you these readings from Nahima, she seems sick somehow."  
  
"Alright." Padme takes an object and takes a sample of Nahima's blood, and sends it to Sabe.  
  
After a few minutes Sabe answers, "Well, she's fine, she just has morning sickness."  
  
Padme sighs in relief.  
  
"And don't worry her little ones will be fine."  
  
Padme freezes for a few moments, "Did you say little ones?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't know she's pregnant."  
  
"Oh, well it says here she's been pregnant for two weeks now."  
  
"Also I noticed you said little ones in plural form."  
  
"Yes, she has two growing inside her. And they are both healthily, and strong.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Padme," says Sabe turning off her comlink with Padme doing the same.  
  
She smiles, she's happy for Nahima, but wishes Anakin was hear for this joyous moment.  
  
But then all the horses stop dead in their tracks, and run off deep in the forest, Padme stands up confused but then sees Captain Typhoo with two clone troopers behind him.  
  
"Milady, the troopers have arrived, and awaiting your orders."  
  
Padme thinks for a moment then answers, "Have them patrol the town, making sure of its safety, there can be also some in the palace in any places you think is necessary."  
  
"Yes milady," Captain Typhoo bows and leaves with the troopers behind him.  
  
Padme stares at them, seeing no emotion showing from the troopers, not even under their helmets. Her horses are clones as well but they have feelings, which were how Crevin had them enhanced. He had them have feelings of a human and understand all known languages of beings of the galaxies. But she didn't think of Crevin anymore, she now thinks of Anakin, her love, her husband. ***************************************************************************  
  
Please review, so you I can put up the next one. You see my rule is if I get three or more reviews, I update. So REVIEW! 


	13. A New Life, But a Near Death

Three days have gone by, and Anakin has been sneaking in and out to see Padme. He doesn't care the fact that he has to drive a half an hour drive, just as long as he can see Padme. But now Obi-Wan is starting to get suspicious; his Padawan has been tired a lot, all distracted and sleepy.  
  
~Naboo, Padme's bedroom~  
  
Padme stands in her balcony and watches the sun come up. She sighs, in deep thought.  
  
'What am I doing,' she thinks to herself. 'I can't keep doing this, running off at night, and meeting with my beloved. I am going back on my own words.'  
  
Sabe walks in.  
  
"Milady it is time to get dressed."  
  
Padme looks at her, and walks towards her, "I want to wear something that will make a statement, I have something important to tell my people."  
  
"Is there something wrong Padme," asks Sabe, with her brows furrowing.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," says Padme with an assuring smile.  
  
'That was a lie, a total lie.'  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Padme comes out wearing a red dress, a black robe over it, and with large shoulder pads built in. Also the headdress is her hair pulled up high into to sections with gold bands around; it also has red entities hanging from it. (This is the outfit she wears when she made that speech, and ends up voting for a new Chancellor, Palpatine.) And her handmaidens are wearing somber gray gowns and black cloaks.  
  
She walks into the throne room where the screen is already out with the throne chair facing it. She sits with her handmaidens taking their places amongst her. The screen turns on showing the Theed town people standing outside their homes into one big cluster, watching her from another screen.  
  
"People of Naboo, I have been thinking about this for days now, and have come to a decision. I will retire from being Queen and give it over to the next woman."  
  
She saw their mouths drop, and the mur murs.  
  
"Please calm down, I'm sure the next Queen will do as well as I have done."  
  
The screen turns off, leaving the people in suspense.  
  
"Milady, are you sure you want to do this," asks Sio Bibble walking in.  
  
"Sio Bibble, back from Corascant?"  
  
"Yes milady, I just came in on your speech."  
  
"Well then yes Governor Bibble, I am. I have ruled for long enough."  
  
"The people of Naboo will miss you greatly."  
  
"As I will for them. But they can still remember the great things I did for them. Tell me when the voting is over for the new Queen, I will be packing my things and leaving the formal clothes in the closet," she says standing up.  
  
"Yes milady," he says with a bow.  
  
Padme walks off and out the door with the handmaidens close behind.  
  
"Padme, are you positive you want to do this," asks Sabe walking beside her now.  
  
"Yes Sabe, I am sure. It is my time," she then stops at her door and looks at her handmaidens.  
  
"I will miss you all my dear friends, I know Corde will be watching over me. You all will have to serve the next queen, and I hope she is a good one."  
  
"We will all miss you Padme," speaks up Rabe.  
  
Padme smiles and they all have a group hug, they let go and Padme walks in her soon to be someone else's room and packs.  
  
~Two hours later~  
  
Sio Bibble walks to her room and knocks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The voting is done."  
  
"Who won Governor?"  
  
"Jamilla is the new Queen, she also told me she will like to speak to you."  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, milady," says Sio Bibble; he walks away passing through the corridors.  
  
Padme comes out wearing a light brown dress, covered in dark brown designs, and is wearing a moss green hood with a golden colored, thick, veil over it, which also has a half of a circle shaped, fan like, object attached on top (It's the outfit where in Ep2 she's on that ship with Anakin.).  
  
She walks out with two cases of luggage and makes her way down the corridors to the throne room. There, Queen Jamilla sits with Padme's once her handmaidens standing next to her.  
  
Padme lowers her luggage to the ground and curtseys, "You wanted to see me Queen Jamilla?"  
  
"Yes Miss Amidala, I do. Since you have done well in keeping democracy alive and the Senate in order, I would like to ask if you would become a Senator for Naboo?"  
  
Padme freezes, she stares down at the floor, and thinks for a few minutes about Jamilla's offer. She then looks up, "I would be honored to be Senator."  
  
'Why couldn't you say no Padme,' she thinks to herself.  
  
"Oh good, the Senate needs someone like you now."  
  
"I will head off to Corascant right away milady," says Padme picking up her luggage.  
  
"Oh but wait, I want to grant you, as gift of my appreciation, two handmaidens." Two handmaidens step forward in their dark purple robes.  
  
"This Dorme, and Verse, they will be your loyal bodyguards."  
  
"I thank you Queen Jamilla." Padme curtseys once again and walks out the door with Dorme, and Verse close behind.  
  
~Corascant, The Jedi Temple~  
  
Anakin practices his lightsaber skill with the helmet and the ball with Obi- Wan watching him closely. Anakin does it correctly but after a few moments-  
  
Blast!  
  
"Ow," Anakin takes off the helmet and rubs his leg with is normal hand.  
  
"Padawan, concentrate please."  
  
"Sorry Master," sighs Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan stares at him for a few seconds, reading his mind, "Anakin you must concentrate on your work, not Padme."  
  
Anakin looks at him puzzled.  
  
"I didn't have to try hard to read your mind my young Padawan, your thoughts are practically shouting out her name," smirks Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I just miss," says Anakin looking out the window.  
  
Obi-Wan walks over to him, "I know you do Anakin but you must understand that, if you don't concentrate you'll get hurt or worse, killed."  
  
"I know I'll try harder Master," says Anakin looking back at Obi-Wan.  
  
"There is no try Padawan," corrects Obi-Wan.  
  
"I will then, Master."  
  
~Naboo Starship~  
  
"The ship has landed milady," says the copilot.  
  
"Thank you Captain." Says Padme.  
  
Padme arises with her new handmaidens standing up as well taking her luggage. She walks out and makes it on the port where the Chancellor and other Senators wait for her. But as she walks an explosion happens! She is thrown with her handmaidens to the ground, killing the others on the ship.  
  
Padme feels faint, she hears yells, especially her name; her vision becomes blurry, she sees figures in front of her. But then everything goes black, letting her only to wander in her mind, finding Anakin as her comfort. ***************************************************************************  
  
Find out what happens next, when Anakin finds out. So REVIEW! 


	14. Brought Together, Only To Be Torn Apart

AuroaThundera- The first chapter takes place in the past so it is in past tense and the others are in present. If that is what you mean. And also I think faster than I type, and I don't realize it at first, and I do eventually spell check, and proofread, but I do have school, and responsibilities, and babysitting to do. ***************************************************************************  
  
Anakin walks down the hall with his Master, but then he feels something. A short pain goes through him, but returns to calmness.  
  
"Are you alright Padawan?" asks Obi-Wan?  
  
"I don't know, I felt someone was in pain for a few minutes but then the hurting receded."  
  
"Don't worry then, whoever you felt, isn't in pain anymore."  
  
Then all of the sudden the Temple Secretary comes running down to them.  
  
"Master Kenobi!" Obi-Wan and Anakin turn around confused, staring at the panting woman.  
  
"Master-Kenobi-A-cri-sis," she stops and finally catches her breathe.  
  
"A crisis has arisen."  
  
"What happened," asks Obi-Wan?  
  
"A Senator from Naboo was attacked, an assassination attempt has been made on the Senator."  
  
"What did the Council say?"  
  
"They said they need you there to protect the Senator right away."  
  
"We're on our way," says Obi-Wan rushes through the corridors with Anakin behind him.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
~The palace of the Senate~  
  
Padme lies in a bed, peacefully, having dreams comfort her. She awakes, her eyelids blinking slowly; she sits up but feels a sharp pain in her head. She rubs it, and starts to notice her surroundings; she's sitting on a white bed in a white room with cabinets and draws. She then becomes aware of her new handmaidens rushing towards her.  
  
"Milady are you alright," asks Dorme, with worry in her eyes.  
  
"We were very worried. They thought you'd never wake up," adds Verse.  
  
"It's all right I'm fine. I need to speak with Palpatine; lead me to my chambers, I need to get dressed."  
  
"Yes milady," they both say. Padme stands up, follows Dorme and Verse out the door, into the long, silent, corridors, and into her room.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"Thank you for coming here. I think she will be safer," says Palpatine to two, robed, men.  
  
Then Padme comes walking in, with her maidens behind, wearing a dark blue, dress, with a dark blue robe, on over it. Also her hair is put up high and is held up with a basket-like accessory (It's the first dress you see her wear in Ep2.).  
  
The robed men step aside to let her see Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Chancellor Palpatine sitting.  
  
"Milady, I am very thankful your safe," says Palpatine standing up along with Windu.  
  
"Pardon me, but I'd like to know how these attempts on my life are still proceeding if you have new, advanced security," she asks angrily.  
  
"I wish I knew Senator, all we know is that Dooku is behind it once again."  
  
"That is information I already know Chancellor. Pardon me if I'm out of line, I am not yet used to being a level below you."  
  
"You are never below me milady; you are just not in the highest rank anymore. But now enough of that, we need to figure out where you should stay." Palpatine paces as he think for two minutes but then stops and turns to Windu.  
  
"How about the Jedi Temple, it is heavily guarded is it not Windu?"  
  
"Yes, that would be a good place for her to stay, it is very safe milady, and no harm will come to you."  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality, but I still have a job to do, I still am needed."  
  
"You will have to consider your life as first priority for now Senator, but if you are absolutely needed you will have Jedi protection with you, like Master Kenobi," says Palpatine pointing his hand behind her.  
  
Padme turns around and sees two robed men, they take their hoods off showing Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Master Kenobi, it is a pleasure to see you again, but I wish we didn't have to meet again like this," she says but glancing at Anakin every six seconds.  
  
"We are at least lucky to meet you again, since of the explosion."  
  
"Yes, that's true." She then turns to Palpatine.  
  
"I will agree to this, I will go get my things. Should I have assistance?"  
  
"Yes Anakin will go with you, we have matters to discuss with Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes Chancellor." Padme turns around, and walks out the door with her maidens, glancing at Anakin for a few moments.  
  
"How is progress going with Skywalker, Master Kenobi," asks Windu?  
  
"Not well Master, he's always distracted."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He always has Senator Padme on his mind."  
  
"But he has thought of her before, when he was much younger," points out Windu.  
  
"Yes Master, but this is different, ever since he left Naboo, he hasn't been concentrating, he's always somewhere else in his mind."  
  
"And what about Miss Padme," asks Palpatine worried?  
  
"I sense she feels something for him but is trying to hide it from us."  
  
"Has it disrupted with her work," asks Windu to Palpatine?  
  
"It's hard to say, but ever since he left Naboo, she seems distant from us, not completely there."  
  
"What shall we do Master," asks Obi-Wan, looking at Windu now.  
  
Yoda finally speaks up, "If worse it gets, separate them we must."  
  
~Padme's chambers~  
  
Padme turns to her maidens and says, "Dorme, Verse, go pack your things, while I pack mine. I'll be fine with Anakin."  
  
"Yes milady," they both say leaving to their rooms.  
  
As soon as Padme sees they are far from them, she shuts the doors and kisses Anakin deeply, letting out all her feelings from within free; she stops and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too," replies Anakin.  
  
Anakin kisses her once more; Padme then looks at him intently.  
  
"There is something I want to tell you," says Padme.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have been thinking for the past three days we have been sneaking in and out; I don't think we should see each other anymore like this," she lets go of and packs.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong with seeing my wife," asks Anakin hurt.  
  
"I am going back on my word Anakin, every time I have to lie to people about where I was, I feel guilty. I can't keep lying Ani; I can't keep living a lie. SO I retired from being Queen, but then Queen Jamilla asked me to be Senator; I couldn't refuse her," She says, as she then goes back to packing. Anakin stares down hurt from what she had said.  
  
He then looks up again, "I think she chose right, the Republic needs you." Padme glances at him for a second at him as she still packs.  
  
Then Anakin finds something to say, "Like I need you."  
  
Padme stops and looks up at him with welled up eyes, "Please don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
"Then don't stop seeing me, Padme I can your are hurting as much as I am from the thought. Even though I had to fly almost half way across the galaxy, seeing you makes it worthwhile. Padme I love you with all my heart, and I will never stop loving you."  
  
Padme stares at him, she then rushes to him and hugs him tightly kissing his lips passionately, and deeply, pressing hard against his, not wanting to ever stop.  
  
~16 minutes later~  
  
Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan walk stand outside facing Captain Typhoo, and Padme's handmaidens.  
  
"Dorme will take your place while your gone milady. So I assure you Dooku won't find out of your disappearance," says Typhoo.  
  
"I thank you Captain Typhoo. Keep Verse and Dorme safe, I don't want to lose them." She then gives her handmaidens a smile as they smile back.  
  
Anakin picks up her luggage and follows Obi-Wan into the ship with Padme behind them.  
  
Padme takes her seat alone with Anakin taking the co-pilot seat, and Obi- Wan at the pilot seat.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin presses some buttons, and pull knobs, making the Starship rumble, and start to move. Padme looks out her window and watches Captain Typhoo, Dorme, and Verse become smaller and smaller with each blink of her eyes. She sits back and sighs, she doesn't like this moving constantly, and the attempts on her life. She misses Nahima and the others, she misses Sabe, and she even misses Artoo. She looks back at Anakin and smiles, 'At least I have him.'  
  
Then she sees Anakin glance at her with a smile but Obi-Won just sighs disappointedly.  
  
'I hope this doesn't get worse,' thinks Obi-Wan.  
  
~A weak later, nighttime~  
  
Days go by and Padme and Anakin are never torn apart, they become inseparable, but a lot of the Jedi are getting suspicious.  
  
Padme and Anakin lay on the bed in each other's arms, in a deep sleep from- wink*. Anakin after a few moments gets up with sudden urge to go to the bathroom; he walks from the bed, fetches his robe, walks out the door and into the hall, to the bathroom, closing the door shut.  
  
Padme sleeps peacefully, with a small smile upon her face. But unbeknownst to her a dark shadow appears on the walls. All of the sudden a window breaks with a clatter. Padme awakes immediately with a gasp of fear. She looks at the broken glass confused, as then another window from the room breaks, shattering into billions of pieces. This time she gets up, watching for the broken pieces of glass, and runs for the door. She turns the knob but it won't budge, it's locked!  
  
"No, Come on," she says trying to open the door.  
  
Then a dark figure walks in and comes forth to her. Padme hits him with the first object she sees but he throws it to the side with the force. So she tries to run from him, but he grabs her ankle, causing her to drop, dragging her on the floor.  
  
She then lets out a blood-curdling scream, waking Obi-Wan up and causing Anakin, in the hallway, to run. Ani tries to open the door, but nothing would work, not even the force. He hears her screams again, making him to panic.  
  
The dark figure takes out a cloth with a wet substance soaked in it and puts it over her mouth. She tries to struggle to take it off but finds herself growing sleepy rather fast, her eyelids shut from being rendered unconscious. Her straining stops and so does the screams.  
  
But as the figure picks her up, Anakin barges in with his lightsaber. The figure just looks at him, and then jumps out a window. Anakin rushes to the window and looks down seeing nothing but the darkness below.  
  
"Padme," he whispers to himself. His light, his love, his wife, his angel has been taken away from him. ***************************************************************************  
  
Oooh! Suspenseful isn't it? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. Secret Protection

Obi-Wan finally ran in, but seeing he is too late. Anakin stands at the window, squeezing his grip on his lightsaber tightly, his anger surging through him. His blood boiling inside, his eyes blazing brightly looking out into nothing.  
  
"Padawan?" says Obi-Wan feeling rage swarming around his Padawan.  
  
Anakin doesn't answer; he instead stomps out of the room and into his, as then Windu, Yoda, and others come rushing in the hall to Obi-Wan.  
  
"What happened here," asks Windu?  
  
"Someone captured Padme, Master. I think it was a Sith Lord."  
  
"Evidence you have," asks Yoda?  
  
"Yes, he kept the door shut tight while taking Padme, you could still turn the knob but the door wouldn't budge, Anakin couldn't even use the force to open it."  
  
"Where is Anakin?"  
  
"In his room, Master."  
  
"Alright we will send others to go on a rescue mission, make sure Anakin doesn't leave."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Trouble brewing, I feel. Not good this is, good it is not at all," says Yoda, he then limps away with Windu rushing through the hall."  
  
Obi-Wan then walks into Anakin's room, seeing Ani fastening his boots.  
  
"What are you doing," asks Obi-Wan?  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing," says Anakin angrily, putting his last boot on.  
  
"Padawan you are forbidden to go, you are too attached to her."  
  
"But I can help, Master! I can feel her signature! The others won't find her in time!" bursts out Anakin, angrily, standing up.  
  
"But your feelings will interfere, making the wrong choice."  
  
"I don't care, I need to help her," says Anakin trying to walk away, but Obi-Wan stops him.  
  
"I will not let you leave this room, Master Windu said you can not leave."  
  
But, without Obi-Wan realizing, a large lamp floated behind him and bashed him on the head, rendering on conscious to the floor.  
  
"Sorry Master," says Anakin, stepping over Obi-Wan and out into the corridor. He runs out swiftly without anyone noticing and steps inside a ship; but as he turns it on, other Jedis come out trying to stop him. But he zoomed off into space searching for Padme with her signature. ***************************************************************************  
  
Padme sits leaning against a wall, with her wrists and ankles chained, still unconscious. But then she wakes up, slowly, feeling a small bruise on her head, but then she realizes where she is and panics getting up immediately. She then soon notices she is chained to a wall.  
  
"Ah finally you're awake," says a familiar voice.  
  
She looks up and sees Dooku wearing a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"Dooku," she begins coldly. "I should've known."  
  
"Yes it is I. And frankly you were very easy to capture, even though you put up a small fight."  
  
"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"  
  
"My Master says he wants me to find out where those clone troopers came from."  
  
"I'd rather die."  
  
"You never make anything easy on yourself, do you?" Dooku lifts his hands forward and out comes the blue lighting, right to her stomach.  
  
But it never hits her; something is just blocking it, like a shield. She looks down in astonishment, wondering what is causing it as well.  
  
Dooku stops, and stares at her confused.  
  
"Interesting." Dooku closes his eyes sending a telepathic message to the Emperor.  
  
All of the sudden the doors swing open, and out comes the Emperor.  
  
"Master, did you get my message?"  
  
"Yes I did Dooku. I want to check myself. Shorten the chains."  
  
"Yes Master." Dooku goes to the wall where Padme stands and presses a green button, the chains on Padme start to hide in the wall bringing her closer to it, until she is against the wall, unable to move. The Emperor walks over to her and lays a pale white, wrinkly, hand on her stomach, bitter cold to the touch. Padme starts to feel him inside her, making her feel ill, but then her stomach reacts in a way she's never seen before.  
  
After only a few seconds, The Emperor is thrown across the room, almost hitting the other wall, but her stops himself using the force.  
  
"Master, are you alright," asks Dooku?  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he replies staring evilly at the frightened Padme, but as she looks at him she stares back furiously.  
  
"You deserved it you PIG!"  
  
The Emperor walks to her and says, "I'd kill you right now, but I have a better use for you, my dear. Dooku, get the masks."  
  
"Yes Master," says Dooku, as he then walks away and comes back with two black breathing masks. He hands one to his Master and puts the other on, as the Emperor fastens his as well. Then he takes out a grenade like object and pulls the trigger, letting out moss green gas.  
  
Padme starts to cough and choke, but then drops her head unconscious; Dooku frees her from the chains and carries her out of the room with the Emperor behind him.  
  
Anakin flies faster as he felt fear from Padme, but then he feels everything going black for her.  
  
~Anakin~  
  
Ani pauses for a second confused.  
  
~Anakin~  
  
~Master?~  
  
~Yes, Anakin it's me, and your in deep trouble when you get back. Do you have any idea what the consequences will be?!~  
  
~No Master, but I'm not worrying about that right now. I felt Padme, fear has taken over her and I can tell she's been knocked out~  
  
~All right, I will try to reason with the Council, but they are already angered enough, but good luck Padawan~  
  
~Thank you Master~  
  
~May the force be with you~  
  
~May the force be with you, Master~  
  
Obi-Wan's connection leaves him; Anakin sighs wondering now what the consequences will be, but it wears off as fats as it came to him. He thinks about Padme, blaming himself for what happened. He feels his eyelids drooping heavily, yawning every few minutes. The sandman catches up with him, making him drowsy. He turns the ship to autopilot, and takes out a cot; he falls asleep immediately, wandering through his own mind.  
  
~A half an hour later~  
  
Anakin has a dream, he's standing on a cloudy ground with thousands of rose petals falling up, instead of down. As he looks around he sees a figure in the distance, so he walks toward it and sees its Padme. She is wearing a dark, bright, crimson red, toga-like dress. With deep red lipstick upon her lips, and her curly hair put up with a claw clip, with some tendrils falling down her face.  
  
"Padme?" Hoping he's not seeing things.  
  
"Yes Ani," she stands up. "It's me." She takes his hand and caresses it with her thumb.  
  
"Is this a dream?"  
  
"We are in between reality and fantasy, this is a call for help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will find me on a ship, a huge one at that, one like we've never seen before. I love you Anakin," she caresses his cheek with her thumb from her hand. "Good luck."  
  
She takes her hand away and her appearance fades into the abyss.  
  
"Padme? Padme!"  
  
Anakin awakes with a gasp; he gets up immediately, and heads for the pilot seat. He switches back to manual and searches through the force, he feels a faint signature of her close by; so he zooms off into the darkness of space. ***************************************************************************  
  
Padme lays in a coffin shape container with a clear closure over it. She sleeps peacefully, but her eyebrows furrow tightly at points, having dreams comforting her through the long, endless, sleep.  
  
"Master, do you think Anakin Skywalker will join us if we have captured Padme," asks Dooku, standing next to Padme's sleeping body, with The Emperor beside him.  
  
"It will take a little more persuasion than this. But it seems he will do anything for this girl, I suggest we persuade him will something worse than this."  
  
"Pardon me Master, but how can we? She is protected."  
  
"For the time being Dooku, it will wear off as soon they are-" But he is cut off by laser shots, humming sounds, and yells, which to both of the Sith Lords means only one thing-  
  
"He's here."  
  
Anakin swings left and right, killing anything that gets in his way. He makes it to another large room and sees Padme in the coffin like container.  
  
"Padme," he breathes walking toward her, but a lightsaber cuts in front of him.  
  
"How's your arm," says Dooku rising his saber back up, circling around with Anakin doing the same.  
  
"Better than yours will be."  
  
"We'll see about that." Dooku takes a swing but Ani parries it. Swing after swing Dooku takes, running out of breath. Anakin has learned form his mistakes, but Dooku knows his weaknesses.  
  
"A pity your mother died, I wish I was there, watching her scream in pain." This enrages Anakin hitting at Dooku blindly through hate. Now Dooku has him in his clutches but causing Anakin to fall with a leg straight out, and the bent to the side. Dooku raises his saber and strikes down but Anakin takes his bent leg and swings it across Dooku's ankles, causing him to fall flat on his back. Anakin gets up, as does Dooku, and starts striking at him again. Dooku can barely block Ani's blows now, almost getting killed by him. Ani then holds his saber against Dooku's, both pushing the opposite direction, but with Anakin winning.  
  
"Now we'll see how you arm is doing," says Anakin evilly. He lets go of his push, making Dooku lose balance, Anakin takes his lightsaber and swipes across Dooku's arm; cutting the same length he cut off his. Dooku drops his saber in pain, as then Ani pushes him, with the force, against a wall, rendering Dooku unconscious. He turns off his lightsaber and opens the covering of the container holding Padme. He picks her up, and rushes her out into the hall, passing bodies of robots. He makes it to his ship, lays Padme down on a cot and takes off into space, setting course for Corascant. But, not knowing the Emperor watches from a window with a sadistic smile upon his face.  
  
Was that suspenseful? How did you like the dream part with the rose petals? Please Review! 


	16. Protection Revealed

Anakin puts the ship on auto-pilot to Corascant as he sits in the pilot seat and sighs in frustration, he looks over at Padme who is has still not awaken from this long sleep. He watches as she grunts, her eyes furrow, and her head moves at some points.  
  
But what he doesn't know is that she is having a nightmare:  
  
She's in a dark world, there are people's bodies everywhere, blood upon them, screaming echoing in every turn. She's looks about 8 moths pregnant, and is running form a dark figure. Fear is running up her spine, droplets of sweats on the ridge of her forehead. She trips and falls. She looks up at the figure, but before it could garb her, she kicks it to the ground. The figure falls with its helmet coming off, it lays motionless. She gets up slowly, and walks toward, but to her surprise, she sees Anakin lying there in the dark suit.  
  
She awakes with a gasp, Anakin rushing to her side.  
  
"Padme, it's alright you just had a nightmare." She looks into his eyes and hugs him tightly. She squeezes her eyes shut, hoping what she saw was just a dream, not real.  
  
Anakin lets go and brushes some strands of her hair away from her face.  
  
"We're almost at Corascant, just another hour. You should relax till then." Padme then notices the bags under Ani's eyes.  
  
"And you should get some rest Ani, you look very tired," she says caressing his cheek.  
  
"But I need to monitor the ship."  
  
"I'll do that, don't worry Ani; just get some rest." Anakin nods as then Padme gets up and sits in the pilot seat. He lies down and falls asleep immediately, glad that Padme is back with him. But Padme, on the other hand, ponders about her nightmare, wondering what it's trying to tell her.  
  
~An hour later, Corascant~  
  
The ship lands at the Jedi Temple, with Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and others come rushing out. Anakin comes out first helping Padme out next. She wraps her robe tighter feeling vulnerable in her nightgown.  
  
"With you the force is strong young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart," says Yoda.  
  
Padme gives a polite smile, "Thank you, Master Yoda. Now if you all will excuse me I will like to get dressed." She leaves with Anakin following her but then Obi-Wan stops him.  
  
"Anakin," says Windu, with Anakin then turning around.  
  
"You disobeyed orders from us, and your Master. You did this without thought, and blindly followed her signature," says Windu sternly.  
  
"Master I-"  
  
"But yet, you fought Dooku gallantly, rescued Padme without hesitance, and singled handedly fought a small army of Droids. What you did is what few would accomplish. But don't think you can get away with it again."  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin bows and leaves inside the Temple.  
  
Padme gets dressed in a gray blue dress, with a dark blue, velvet top. Also her hair is in two exotic buns with a small bun in the back, and is wearing a silver tiara with two silver plates above her ears (This is the dress she wears when packing in Ep2.).  
  
Anakin walks in, causing Padme to look up.  
  
"The Council will like to speak with you."  
  
"Alright," says Padme softly, following Ani out the door, and through the corridors. They make it to two large doors; Anakin knocks on one of them.  
  
"Enter you may," says Yoda.  
  
Anakin opens the doors and lets Padme walk in front.  
  
"Ah Senator Amidala," says Yoda.  
  
"You wanted to see me Master Yoda," asks Padme.  
  
"Yes, on ship, what happened?"  
  
"Well Master Yoda, truthfully I'm still, to this moment, not sure exactly what happened. It confuses me."  
  
"Tell us as best you can," says Windu.  
  
"Well I can show you of what I found interesting. Now I need one of you to strike at me."  
  
They looked at her confused.  
  
"It's alright, don't worry I know what I'm doing."  
  
Windu and Yoda looked at each other and then back at Padme.  
  
"Are you sure," asks Windu?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What should we strike you with?"  
  
"An object I guess."  
  
"Alright," says Windu giving a sigh.  
  
Anakin's eyes grow wide, "Masters you can't possibly-"  
  
"Ani it's alright, trust me."  
  
Anakin backs down; Windu then uses the forces and picks up a chair and throws it right at Padme, with Anakin heart stopping, forgetting how to breathe. But then he hears nothing-just silence; his eyes widen with amazement seeing the chair in the air but not hitting Padme, the chair then is thrown across the room and hits a wall. All the Jedi mumble with each other, in shock of what happened.  
  
"Silence everyone," says Yoda. Everyone quiets down.  
  
"Figure this out we will, until meantime, find another place to stay you should, another place you know of?"  
  
"Yes, my parents home, I was hiding out there before, but that was when I had a handmaiden, Sabe, play as my decoy here for the vote."  
  
"Go there you must, tell no one of it though."  
  
"Yes Master Yoda." Padme then leaves the room.  
  
"And Anakin, protect her you must still, in grave danger she still is."  
  
"Yes Master," says Anakin bowing before them, and then leaving to Padme's room.  
  
"The Sith must want Padme out of the Republic," says Windu  
  
"True that is, if die she does, democracy dies too."  
  
~Padme's quarters~  
  
Padme packs with then Anakin coming in; she looks up, "What do you think must be protecting me?"  
  
"I don't, whatever it is it stumped Yoda good."  
  
Padme gets pack to packing, "I think there is a spy for the Sith somewhere."  
  
"A spy?"  
  
"Padme looks up, "Yes, how else would they know every place I go? The only time they didn't know was when Sabe took my place here for the speech."  
  
"Who do you think the spy is?"  
  
"I don't know, but something inside is telling me it's someone we would never suspect."  
  
"Inside you?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what is telling me but something is. When I get to Naboo, I'm getting a healer to examine me."  
  
~Jedi port~  
  
Padme comes out carrying one suitcase and Anakin next to her carrying the other; Obi-Wan, and Windu stand outside next to a Jedi Starship.  
  
"Be safe Anakin, and good luck," says Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thank you Master,"  
  
"May the force be with you," says Obi-Wan.  
  
"May the force be with you Master." Anakin and Padme walk up and inside the ship, with then the other Jedi watching it take off.  
  
"Do you think it is wise for Anakin to protect Padme, Master Yoda."  
  
"Feeling I have, part of his destiny it is."  
  
~Naboo, Padme's Home~  
  
Padme lays in her bed with a healer examining her, and with Anakin and her parents standing outside the door.  
  
After five minutes the healer is done and packs up.  
  
"Well, is there anything wrong with me."  
  
"No you are perfectly fine, healthy as ever," says the healer with an assuring smile.  
  
Padme sighs in relief until the healer says, "Oh and that you seem to be a week and three days pregnant"  
  
Padme eyes grew wide, and she gasped for air.  
  
"Wh-What? Pregnant!" Padme panics as she stands up.  
  
"Usually I get a happy expression from people."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't have a baby, because of its father."  
  
"What about the father, what's wrong with the father?"  
  
"He's a Jedi."  
  
"Oh my, if I were you Senator before your stomach gets swollen I'd quit." The healer fully packs up and leaves out the rooms with Anakin stumbling in.  
  
"Well what did he say," asks Anakin in a small panic making Padme feel worse.  
  
"I'm fine that's all," she says plainly.  
  
Anakin's eyebrows furrow, confused, "But what is protecting you Padme, are you sure you're alright you seem tense?"  
  
"I'm fine," she blurts out, taking Anakin aback.  
  
"I am tired right now, I will like to rest my head."  
  
"Sure Padme," says Anakin quietly, leaving the room, and closing the door.  
  
Padme sits with a thud and puts her hands to her cheeks, 'What am I going to do.' ***************************************************************************  
  
Well REVIEW PLEASE, if you want more! 


	17. A Romantic Retreat

For the whole day, Padme has been distant from Anakin, never being affectionate, friendly, or kind to. She just either ignores, or snaps at him.  
  
~Night~  
  
Padme is at dinner with Anakin wearing a black corset, a long, black, skirt, and long, black, sleeves, separate from the corset, covers her arms and has a small strap between her thumb and index finger. She also has a black choker with long strands of black beads in front hanging down. Her hair is put in a twist braid with a two-piece, silver, tiara.  
  
As Anakin eats Padme plays with her food with a fork.  
  
Anakin drops his fork and swallows his food, "Padme, is there something wrong? You've been ignoring everyone, resisting any kind of help or comfort."  
  
"I told you already, I'm fine," she says looking up, dropping her fork as well.  
  
"You're lying, I can feel it. You're hiding something from everyone. Padme what did really happen with that healer?"  
  
"Just drop the subject Ani," says Padme walking to the fireplace.  
  
Anakin stands up and follows her, "No I will not. Padme there is something wrong, please tell me what it is."  
  
Padme turns around with tears forming in her eyes, "I can't."  
  
"No you just won't, Padme put your fear behind you."  
  
"You said this would destroy our lives, and now I think you're right," says Padme shedding a tear and falling to the couch.  
  
"Padme," Anakin sits and wipes a tear away from Padme's cheek. "I was wrong."  
  
"Anakin," she says faintly. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Anakin stares unsure how to react, "I'm going to be a father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Padme this is great, why didn't you tell me before," asks Anakin with a smile.  
  
"Ani don't you get it, you're a Jedi. You're not allowed to love, marry, or have children. I don't want you to get expelled."  
  
Padme looks down for a few minutes until Anakin lifts her chin up.  
  
"We can get through this Padme, I promise you."  
  
"The Sith must not want me in the Republic," says Padme changing the subject slightly.  
  
"That's because people listen to you Padme, you're a powerful being."  
  
"Ani, I don't want to hide anymore. I'm tired of it now; I want to actually do my job. I know I can't do it for too long, because of our child but I want to help as much as I can for now."  
  
"Alright, we will stay here for two days and we'll leave for Corascant."  
  
"Thank you," she says softly.  
  
Anakin nears his face to her and presses his lips against hers, Padme reacting back immediately.  
  
~Late morning~  
  
Padme lies in the grass with Anakin wearing a beautiful, yellow dress, with thin straps; the sleeves have is strips of green, gold, and white, with some colorful ribbons hanging from it. And a yellow veil, with rose designs sown in as her shawl. Her hair is pinned back with ribbons tied in, with two, small, yellow, hairnets with some hair bunched in on the two sides of her head, and also two tendrils next to it. And last but not least a green, flower designed, tiara (The picnic dress from Ep2.)  
  
"I don't know," says Padme unsure, playing around with a long blade of grass.  
  
"Sure you do, you just don't want to tell me."  
  
"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me," she asks looking back at him.  
  
"They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded," he says with a large smile, as she smiles back.  
  
"All right, his name was Palo. I was twelve. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I," Padme then decides to tease Anakin. "Very cute, dark curly hair, dreamy eyes."  
  
"All right, I get the picture," says Anakin, fuming with jealously, making Padme smile.  
  
"Whatever happened to him?"  
  
"I went on to become a Queen. He went on to become an artist."  
  
"Maybe he was the smart one."  
  
"You really don't like politicians, do you," asks Padme letting go of the blade of grass.  
  
"I just don't think the system works."  
  
"How would you have it work?"  
  
"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it."  
  
"That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree."  
  
"Then they should be made to."  
  
"By whom? Who's going to make them?"  
  
"I don't know. Someone."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Of course not me," he says, as if that were a stupid question.  
  
"But someone," asks Padme trying to understand.  
  
"Someone wise," adds Anakin.  
  
"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me," she says looking back at some flowers beside her.  
  
A mischievous little grin creeps across Anakin's face, "Well, if it works."  
  
Padme stares at him, with an eyebrow rising. He looks back at her, straight- faced, but still can't hold a smile back.  
  
"You're making fun of me."  
  
"Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," he says sarcastically. The both laugh gleefully.  
  
Then Anakin stands up in front of a Shaak, yelling at it and waving his arms. Padme starts laughing as Anakin runs in circles, being chased by the Shaak.  
  
The Shaak crosses in front of Padme. Anakin is riding it, facing the Shaak's tail; but the Shaak bucks Anakin off, he falls to the ground with a thud. Padme laughs even harder, but then stops, Anakin isn't moving. She felt her heart stop, she felt like her world just shattered in front of her. She runs as fast as she can to where he is facing down in the grass. She turns him over; but to her surprise he is at her at her. She yelps in mock fury and takes a swing at him; he catches her arm, as she then struggles. They start to roll over in the grass. Until then Padme lays on top of him, they both laugh and catch their breath, they stop and look at each at each other intently. Anakin smiles as Padme returns it as well; she lowers down and kisses him lightly then deeply, and passionately.  
  
She stops, stands up, and lends a hand to Anakin. He takes it and gets up; they both brush off the grass on them. Then Padme takes Anakin's hand, "I want to show you something."  
  
She leads him to a part of the forest and there he sees all the horses. He looks in amazement at their beauty, watching them frolic about, but then Padme takes him down the horses, they all perk up their heads but see he's with Padme so they go back to what they 're doing. Padme then whistles, Anakin sees Nahima walk over with Wakiza by her side. He notices Nahima's stomach is swollen.  
  
"Nahima is pregnant too," says Padme suddenly.  
  
Anakin smiles brightly, he strokes Nahima and then Wakiza, with Padme doing the same.  
  
As night comes, Padme and Anakin fall asleep in the same bed after their long day.  
  
~Afternoon~  
  
Their last day as relaxation Padme dresses in a light colored dress, the colors go from yellow, pink orange in the front, and blue in the back, and finally pink on the bottom. And she puts her hair up with several blue headbands in a snail shell like shape (The dress she wears when she first kisses Anakin in Ep2.). She takes Anakin to her Lake Retreat by boat. Anakin steps off and then helps Padme out they walk as, then, Padme starts to talk.  
  
"When I was in Level Three, my friends and I used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water," she adds at the end.  
  
"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet," says Anakin.  
  
They stop at part of the railing, Padme leans her elbows on it and look out at the island.  
  
"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing."  
  
"I don't like sand. It's coarse and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here though," he says softly.  
  
"There was a very old man who lived on the island. We used to watch him make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical."  
  
"Everything here is magical," he adds, causing Padme to smile.  
  
"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real," she trails off but then speaks again. "But it wasn't."  
  
She looks back at him, and sees that he has been staring at her the whole time.  
  
"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself," she adds with a small smile.  
  
"I think it's true," he says with a grin in return.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be so charming and yet so stubborn," she says with a huge grin.  
  
Anakin returns a mischievous smile, "It's a curse."  
  
She giggles, but lets Anakin kiss her deeply, returning it after.  
  
They stop and Padme gives him this time a mischievous smile, she then lifts her dress a few inches off the ground and slips her shoes off, she saunters quickly down the stairs with Anakin following her puzzled.  
  
Splash!  
  
She has jumped into the lake, she reaches the surface she takes her headbands and pins out and throws them ashore, letting her wet hair down.  
  
"Come on!" she motions to Anakin. He smiles and he removes is robe and boots, and then jumps in. They splash around and laugh together, they then swim to the island. Padme gets out first with Anakin coming out after. They lie on their backs and sigh.  
  
Padme then rests her head on Anakin's chest as they both rest their eyes, listening to the birds sing. ***************************************************************************  
  
I wanted to make a sweat chapter with Padme and Anakin relaxing for once. Tell me what you think, because in the next chapter, Padme finds out who the snitch is. 


	18. A Darkness Upon Them

~Corascant~  
  
Padme stands in the elevator wearing an dark orange dress with another layer of dark blue, velvet, and her sleeves poofy and then tightens as you go down. Her hair is made up of two exotic, flat, buns on the front two sides of her head, with another circular bun in the back. Also she has a small red tiara {the second dress she wears from a deleted scene in Ep2. You can see it if you buy DVD (Which I have!).}.  
  
She holds Anakin's hand for reassurance, so he squeezes back; she looks back at him and smiles, with him smiling back. The door opens and they let go of each other's hand. Anakin stands in the hall as Padme steps on her platform where Captain Typhoo, and her handmaidens, who are wearing dark blue, velvet, robes, stand waiting her presence.  
  
"What has happened so far," asks Padme?  
  
"Arguments on this war, milady; they're not sure what to do, who to ally with, who to destroy," says Verse.  
  
"It's a right al mess if you ask me," says Dorme.  
  
Padme gives an assuring smile and then listens to the conversation.  
  
"How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends! We must attack these rebels now, not just sit here waiting to be struck upon," yells Ask Aak!  
  
"Senator Aak, please with our new security is taking care of this situation. You must not let fright decide your decision."  
  
Ambassador Darsana's platform floats in, "Why weren't the Jedi able to stop these assassinations? Are they turning against us, maybe they are becoming our foes as well!"  
  
"Ambassador Darsana, I do not think that they're becoming our foes. It doesn't seem logical."  
  
"What does logic have to do with it?! It is plain and simple, they are no longer helping; they must be becoming our foes!"  
  
"Ambassador Darsana," yells a voice!  
  
Everyone turns their attention to it and sees Padme's platform floating in.  
  
"I cannot believe what you are saying! How can you think like that?!"  
  
"Look at the evidence Senator Amidala! Ten Senators have died! And what have the Jedi done?!"  
  
"So are you saying that those Jedi on Geonosis died in vein?! They fought for the Republic, Ambassador! They have lost many and now are unable to help, not turning against us! What has happened to all of you," she asks looking around.  
  
"Have all you been blinded by trepidation (fear) and abhorrence (hate)? Come to your senses, there is a war going on, and you're already turning against each other! Am I not any proof of the Jedi being our ally! If it weren't for them I wouldn't be standing here! They will try to help Senators, but they are running short in number, especially from this war! Do not be led by fear, anger, or hate! If you do, then The Separatists have already won (I made up this whole speech by myself, I'm so proud of myself, LOL!)." Padme calms down and lowers her head to recede her breathing; she then looks up again.  
  
"Senator Padme has spoken the truth," begins Chancellor Palpatine. "Think rationally, and we may win this war! Until meantime, this meeting is adjourned." Padme's platform floats back as the others do as well. She steps off and feels light-headed.  
  
"Milady are you alright," asks Dorme helping her out.  
  
"I'm alright, it's just from all the yelling has made me a little dizzy."  
  
"At least it was worth it," points out Dorme.  
  
As they are all about to walk in the elevator a handmaiden of the Chancellor's runs to them.  
  
"Senator Amidala."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Chancellor will like to speak to you in private, milady."  
  
"Alright then, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes milady," says the maiden bowing, and taking her leave after.  
  
"Should we go with you miss," asks Verse?  
  
"No you can go to my chambers and wait for me there, I can do this alone. Captain, lead Anakin to his room."  
  
"Yes milady, this way Skywalker," Captain Typhoo leads him down one of the halls as the handmaidens follow behind.  
  
Padme walks down the other direction and to Chancellor Palpatine's office. She knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in." She opens the door with Palpatine looking up with a smile upon his face.  
  
"Ah, Senator Padme, do sit down," he says motioning to a chair.  
  
"Thank you Chancellor," she says taking a seat. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that, that was a powerful speech you made. And I do hope it has reached most of them."  
  
"I only spoke from the heart Chancellor."  
  
"You must have a very good heart, milady," he says, laying a hand on hers as a sign of kindness.  
  
But a flashback comes to her as she looks at the hand:  
  
She remembers the Emperor touching her stomach, feeling that bitter coldness; and now she is feeling the same thing. She takes her hand away and looks in horror, as Palpatine's eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
  
"Is there something wrong Senator?"  
  
She gets up and rushes to the door, but then it slams in front of her.  
  
"Going somewhere Padme," he says evilly.  
  
She turns around, "You're the Emperor aren't you?"  
  
"Well, you can say that. I'd rather be referred to as, Darth Sidious."  
  
"That's what my child was trying to tell me, you're the snitch."  
  
"Smart offspring you have."  
  
"You can't hurt me, I'm protected."  
  
"I realize that, but there are other ways to hurt you, Senator. Even if it doesn't mean physically," he says walking closer.  
  
"Stay away from me, and my baby," she says clenching her stomach.  
  
~Out in the hall~  
  
Obi-Wan saunters through the halls, as a security check, but then he stops. He feels anger and fear coming from the Chancellor's office; he walks to it and listens.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, you're all alone," continues Darth Sidious.  
  
"Please why are you doing this, I trusted you."  
  
"You are so naive, especially when you were younger as Queen. You were so easy to persuade to vote me as Chancellor; so desperate."  
  
"Keep away from me." Then Obi-Wan hears a scream, so turns on his lightsaber on and slashes through the door to get in.  
  
He looks and sees Padme on the floor with an arm up trying to protect her own self. Palpatine looks over and gives a sadistic smile. He then crashes through a window and onto a hovering ship. Obi-Wan helps Padme standup, and without knowing the windows explode, the glass coming right at them. Padme pushes Obi-wan behind her and stands in front. The glass stops, only a few inches from her, and falls right in front of them.  
  
She then runs out, but feeling faint, with Obi-wan behind soon bumping into Anakin, Captain Typhoo and Padme's handmaidens. Padme falls with Anakin catching her as a reflex. Verse and Dorme then take her form him, and rush her to her milady's chambers.  
  
"What happened?!" asks Typhoo in a panic.  
  
"Palpatine attacked Senator Padme. He's the spy we've been searching for. And he's the Emperor of the Sith."  
  
Anakin stares in awe; one of the few people he admired is a Sith Lord, and the Emperor at that.  
  
"Senator Amidala will set up a meeting tomorrow, to tell them of this news," says Typhoo, leaving after that.  
  
"Anakin, we should go and tell the Council of this. They will need to hear this."  
  
"But do you think we should leave her alone, after this whole thing happened?"  
  
"Anakin, she has a secret protection, she even saved my life with it. She'll be fine," assures Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes Master." They both saunter away and into the elevator.  
  
~Morning, another platform meeting~  
  
"Senators, my esteemed colleagues, excuse me, but for I have just some tragic and disturbing news. Chancellor Palpatine attacked me yesterday, and has turn out to be the spy. And on top of that, he is also the Emperor of the Sith, Darth Sidious."  
  
All the Senators panic, talking amongst each other.  
  
"And now we should have a new Chancellor, any suggestions, Senators?"  
  
Senator Orn Free Taa swings forward in his pod, "I have one."  
  
"Let us hear it Senator Taa."  
  
"You milady, it should be you."  
  
Everyone yells, agreeing with him.  
  
"If it weren't for you we WOULD be blindly followed by hatred and fear. It is you who should be Chancellor."  
  
"I am flattered by your choice, but I fear I must decline, for I. do not deserve it."  
  
"Milady, you very well do deserve it. I know you have only been Senator for about two weeks but have been serving people since the age of 11. Now, can you tell me who is just as dedicated as you are?"  
  
"Senator Lexi Dio. She has been working hard, and remember Senator, she did not get a head start like I did; she worked from scratch. She deserves to be Chancellor."  
  
"But, no offense towards Senator Dio, but you are more powerful with words, and more determined."  
  
"Yes I may be that but-" she stutters, unsure to tell them or not.  
  
"What," Everyone asks at different points.  
  
"I- I'm pregnant, and it will be born in 9 months."  
  
"Congratulations Senator! You could have said that before! Who is the lucky father, milady?"  
  
All the others urge her on as well.  
  
Padme hesitates as she glances at Anakin for a few seconds; she then looks back at the Senator.  
  
"That is of my personal life, and shall stay a secret. I will leave it at that. And remember, vote wisely on who you want as Chancellor, vote on what you need, not on what you want. And from two weeks from now I will be retiring from being Senator; Representative Binks will take my place."  
  
Everyone yells aloud from what she said, as her platform lands back onto the level where Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stand.  
  
She steps off with her handmaidens behind her maidens and Typhoo behind her.  
  
"I congratulate on your child milady," says Windu.  
  
"As do I," says Yoda from below.  
  
"I hope you have a strong, healthy child," says Obi-Wan with a warm smile for once.  
  
"Thank you," she says politely.  
  
"And I hope your husband makes a great father," says Anakin with a smile, causing Padme to smile as well.  
  
"I think he will be, Ani." She leaves them there with Dorme and Verse behind.  
  
"That must be her protection then," points out Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, that's true, but is her child force-sensitive," asks Windu?  
  
"Could be, Could be. But father we must know first; before guess we do," replies Yoda.  
  
"Anakin, maybe you can find out who the father is," says Obi-Wan.  
  
"I shall try Master, but it will be hard persuading her, since she's strong- minded, and keeps her thoughts hidden well."  
  
"Try you must at least," says Yoda.  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin then takes his leave.  
  
"How could have we not sensed Chancellor Palpatine, of what he truly is," asks Obi-Wan rhetorically?  
  
"Not strong enough we are," begins Yoda. "Not even Anakin was. But Padme's offspring was. More powerful then the Emperor himself." ***************************************************************************  
  
Ooh spooky, well kind of. Tell me what you think, especially about the speech I made up for Padme. And remember if I get enough reviews, I update again! 


	19. Homesickness

~Two weeks later (four weeks pregnant, and counting.)~  
  
It is the day for Padme to retire from politics; she is relieved but still can't go home; instead she has to go live in the Temple for safety measures. She misses the peaceful surroundings, the birds chirping happily, and to see familiar, warm, faces again. But the Council says her babies must be protected, even though they won't tell her why. Even though she can't go home she still find great comfort from Anakin; if she had to be apart from him it would be devastating. She would miss his sweet voice, of how he always makes her laugh or smile, to see his slender face, and to feel his soft touch.  
  
Knock.  
  
"Come in," she says. The door slides open, and in comes her handmaidens.  
  
"What shall you wear today milady," asks Dorme?  
  
Padme looks in the closet and takes an outfit out, "This one,"  
  
"Yes milady," they both say.  
  
Dorme get her dressed in light brown gown with dark designs sown all over it; and also with two, long, dark blue, wide strips of cloth over her sleeves. Verse then puts Padme's hair in a braid and tucks it under the greenish-brown hood, and the puts on the headdress, which is silver helmet with designs dented into it (This the gown she wears when she has that small meeting with Queen Jamilla in Ep2). Padme stands up and opens her jewelry box, she takes out the choker necklace and her wedding ring, the one Anakin gave her.  
  
"That's a beautiful ring you have, milady," says Dorme.  
  
"Thank you, it's my wedding ring. My husband made it for me."  
  
"He must be well-skilled in that craft," points out Verse.  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," says Padme.  
  
The door opens and Captain Typhoo and Anakin enter.  
  
"The meeting has already started milady," says Typhoo.  
  
"Thank you Captain." Padme walks in front, stealing glances at Anakin, as does he. She walks swiftly to the meeting room, and to her platform. She steps on with her handmaidens, and Typhoo hopping on next. Anakin then stands next to Obi-Wan, Windu and Yoda, who are watching the meeting.  
  
"I am grateful for that I have won the vote as Chancellor, and I assure you that I will be just as hard working as Senator Amidala is. The fact is that this crisis is making the Republic vulnerable for a Dictator to take over, but I am mild by nature and have no desire to destroy the democratic process. I realize that we have run low on allies, and The Jedi now are short in number, so I suggest that we should form an alliance with the Huts."  
  
Everyone yells out, disagreeing with her suggestion.  
  
"Are you crazy," yells Ask Aak, bringing his platform forth.  
  
"The Huts are ruthless, mindless, gamblers! They would never agree! They will turn on us the first chance they get!"  
  
Everyone starts yelling at her furiously.  
  
"Senators," yells Padme coming forward.  
  
"Do not be angry at Chancellor Dio, she is trying to figure out a way to help us, and you throw it in her face! Yes, I too, agree that the Huts will betray us, but Chancellor Dio is trying. If you are so angry with her suggestion then please, 'bombard' me with YOUR ideas!"  
  
Everyone pauses unable to respond.  
  
"That's what I thought. None of you even have an implication to go against hers, argue when you have back up! Anger may be a powerful emotion, but fight it! Don't let it control your actions, or there will be consequences after! Please after I quit from the Republic, please live in peace, not in pieces! And I pray Representative Binks can carry on what I have started."  
  
Her platform flies back to the floor level, leaving the Senators to mumble about, and thinking about what Padme had said. Padme steps off and rushes down the hall, distressed, to her room with Dorme and Verse trying to catch up.  
  
"That didn't end well," says Typhoo to the Jedi, before leaving.  
  
"If only there were more like Padme, maybe the Republic would stay intact," says Windu.  
  
"Anakin, father's name did you find out," asks Yoda?  
  
"No Master, she's keeping it hidden well, and refuses to tell me," says Anakin lying, hoping the others don't sense it.  
  
"Not good that is, we must know."  
  
"I gave it my best shot, Master."  
  
"That you did Padawan."  
  
"Anakin go wait for Miss Amidala; when she is ready take her out to the Jedi Starship outside where we will be waiting for you in the ship," says Windu.  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin bows and leaves to Padme's chambers.  
  
"Lie to us he did," points out Yoda.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything, Master," asks Obi-Wan?  
  
"Evidence I do not have yet, cannot accuse yet."  
  
~Padme's chambers~  
  
Padme looks for another outfit as Dorme and Verse packs the last of her clothes.  
  
Padme spots a dress and slips is on; she comes out wearing a blue, two- piece (well sort of, there is two straps in the back holding it together.), one-layered, gown. The top piece is long-sleeved, shows her stomach, and unlike most of her informal dresses, this one covers her chest and a little bit of her neck. And the bottom is a flowing skirt (This is from when she visits her parents' house in Ep2 two. But this is in another deleted scene, can only be seen on websites and DVD.).  
  
She comes out and sits in her chair, which then Verse takes out the basket accessory and pins from her hair. She brushes it up again and pins it and messy bun with curls coming out of it; she then, as a finishing touch, slips a thick, blue, designed, headband on Padme.  
  
Padme rises and puts on a shimmering, light bluish-grayish cloak on.  
  
Knock.  
  
"Come in," says Padme. The door slides open with Anakin coming in, put he stops dead in his tracks, taken aback by her beauty being shown threw this shimmering cloak, and her outfit and hairdo. He hasn't seen her dressed in informal clothes in awhile, and forgot how much of an angel she looks like dressed in that fashion.  
  
He shakes back into reality, and sees Padme lifting an eyebrow, with her handmaidens giggling.  
  
"Are you alright," asks Padme?  
  
"Never better," he replies as he picks up two of her luggage. She picks up the other and walks out first with Anakin close behind.  
  
~Spaceport Docks~  
  
Padme walks beside Anakin to the Jedi Starship, after a few minutes, Anakin speaks up, saying, "No matter what happens Padme, I will always be there for you."  
  
Padme smiles, "I love you Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"And I love you Padme Skywalker," he says, kissing her hand after. Padme giggles and kisses Anakin lightly on the lips.  
  
~Inside the ship~  
  
"What will happen to Anakin, if the child is his," asks Obi-Wan in concern.  
  
"Not sure Master Obi-Wan, not sure at all," replies Yoda.  
  
Padme and Anakin then walk in, with then Anakin sitting next to his Master.  
  
"Milady Queen Jamilla wanted me to inform you that she is sending Artoo and Threepio to the Temple for you," says Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thank you Master Kenobi," says Padme with a small smile, as she then walks into her small room.  
  
~A half an hour later, Padme's chambers~  
  
Padme unpacks with Anakin standing in the room as her guard, until the door knocks.  
  
"Come in," says Padme.  
  
The door slides open and in pops Obi-Wan.  
  
"Oh hello Master Kenobi."  
  
"Sorry to disturb you milady but The Council will like to have a word Anakin."  
  
"Sure," says Padme but a little bit worried.  
  
Anakin walks through the halls nervously, wondering what the Council and his Master want to talk about with him. He knocks on the door.  
  
"Enter," says Windu.  
  
Anakin opens the door and walks in with a bow, "You wanted to see me Masters?"  
  
"That we do Anakin," says Yoda.  
  
"About what, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Your relationship with Padme," answers Windu.  
  
"My relationship?"  
  
"Sense it we do, Padawan. No good of hiding it," says Yoda.  
  
Anakin lowers his head, knowing that they are most likely going to expel him.  
  
"You're the father of Miss Padme's child are you not," asks Windu?  
  
"Yes Master, I am."  
  
"Expel you we should," says Yoda. "But, low in number on Jedi we are."  
  
Anakin's head lifts up immediately.  
  
"Stay a Jedi you can, but hear this you must; happy we are not with you being married to her, or being father of a child. Anyone you told so far?"  
  
"Only Padme's parents, Master. They promised not to tell a soul."  
  
"No one else can know, Padawan. Understand this you do?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good, now of something else Master Windu has to say."  
  
"Yes, an hour before we have been discussing your progress with your Master, and that since our number in Jedi Knights grows thin, we will consider letting you take the trials early. But, only if your proceed this good effort and continue to work hard."  
  
Anakin's face lights up, but he keeps his face serious, "Thank you, Master. I promise you that my progress will excel."  
  
"Good," says Windu pleased.  
  
Anakin bows and leaves quickly, with a huge smile upon his face. But he stops, his smile disappears, he wishes his mother was still alive to see this, but he also wishes the Council would approve of Padme.  
  
"You have to stop thinking about Padme, my young Padawan; it distracts you greatly. You know that it can never be, but now your lucky your even still in the Jedi Order after what you did." Anakin turns around furiously; already knowing it's his Master.  
  
Anakin glares at him, "What is that suppose to mean? Master, if I could restart my life, I wouldn't change anything. And I find my child as a gift, not a burden like you do," he says angrily.  
  
"Jedi can't know love, hate, or anger. You have broken all of those rules!"  
  
"To be anger is to be human," quotes Anakin from Padme.  
  
"But to control it, is to be a Jedi," says Obi-Wan coldly walking away.  
  
Anakin clenches his fists angrily, wanting to make his Master take back what he said to him about his unborn child.  
  
'Someday he will pay for that,' he thinks bitterly, anger surging through his veins.  
  
~Padme's quarters, nighttime~  
  
As Anakin and Padme sleep in the same bed, with out the others knowing, she has a nightmare:  
  
Padme is running in the depths of a dark forest. A dark figure is chasing after her, catching up rather quickly. Padme trips over a root and falls. She can hear eerie breathing sounds from the figure as he draws closer. He takes out a red lightsaber and holds it up ready to strike, but as she lies there, she can see Anakin flashing upon this dark shadow. It is Anakin, she couldn't tell before because of the helmet.  
  
STRIKE!  
  
Padme awakes with a gasp; she grasps her stomach, scared to death.  
  
"Padme are you alright," asks Anakin sitting up now as well.  
  
She looks at him as her breathing recedes to normal, "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Ani."  
  
He then kisses her lightly on the lips, "Good night then."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Anakin falls back to sleep, but Padme stays awake, wondering what her baby (Babies.) is (are) trying to tell her. 


	20. The War Returns

~A week later, Corascant~  
  
Anakin walks down the multiple corridors to the Council room, excited to hear what they have to say. He knocks.  
  
"Enter you may," says Yoda.  
  
Anakin opens the door, and is greeted by the Council and his Master.  
  
"Are you ready for the trials, Anakin," asks Windu?  
  
"Yes Master, I am," replies Anakin obediently.  
  
"Good, and this is your mission: about a month ago, we had sent Jedi Fenura Jainko on a mission, on the outskirts of Alderaan to find out these disappearances of people from a nearby town. But she too, has disappeared, and no one can find her. I need you, Padawan Skywalker, to find her and complete her mission. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"May the force be with you Anakin," says Windu lightening his voice.  
  
"May the force be with you Masters (I made Masters plural on purpose.)," says Anakin bowing and taking his leave.  
  
He walks to Padme chambers and knocks.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He opens the door to a soon wide smile. (Padme is wearing the two-piece outfit and hairdo from when she is in The Lars home in Ep2.)  
  
"I'm leaving for the trials," says Anakin happy but sad at the same time.  
  
"Good luck then, Ani," she kisses him deeply, and then hugs him.  
  
Anakin smiles and leaves the room with a smile upon his face. He walks outside to a Jedi starship. He stops at the platform and looks up at the window to Padme watching him from above. He stares for a few seconds, with then Padme smiling. She steps away from the window letting the curtain sway in front. Anakin turns away and walks inside the ship. But little did they know, is that Obi-Wan and Windu are watching intently with concern.  
  
~Alderaan, a certain forest~  
  
Anakin lands the Jedi starfighter at the tip of a forest; he walks out and looks around at his scenery. The lush, tall, trees, the dark green grass, and the new sounds of nearby animals; it is very new to him, nothing like Naboo.  
  
He walks into the forest, gingerly, watching for anything that moves. He starts to hear rustling of leaves on the ground; something is lurking behind and around him. He grabs for his lightsaber, but doesn't turn it on- yet.  
  
But then a laser bullet is fired at him; luckily he dodges it and sees- Clone Troopers behind him?! He turns on his light saber and blocks the shots, hitting them back. But too many come in attacking; Anakin is running out of ideas. Until suddenly a huge log, attached to rope on both side of it, swings down and hits five of the troopers!  
  
~Padme~  
  
Padme daydreams, but only with the same nightmare again. But then her dream is disrupted, as Obi-Wan knocks on the door, awaking her immediately. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and fetches her robe. She walks and opens the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It is dinner time milady, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Follow me then please," says Obi-Wan leading her to the cafeteria.  
  
~Anakin~  
  
He looks at two nearby troopers, as they are then knocked over by a figure dressed in a camouflage outfit of brown and some green.  
  
"Run," yells the figure, in a feminine voice.  
  
She grabs his arms to get him to run; he looks behind him and sees about ten more troopers heading towards them. He runs faster, leaping over rocks, logs and roots. The female then stops at a thick tree.  
  
"Can you climb?"  
  
Anakin nods yes still out of breath. The female climb up from the branches with Anakin behind him; but he can see she is much more skilled at this since of the speed rate she is going at. They make it to almost the top of the tree. She turns her head to Ani and asks, "Can you jump good?"  
  
"It depends on what you mean."  
  
"It will only take about 15 minutes for those guys to figure out a way to get up here. We have to jump from tree to tree. So can you jump good?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." And without another thought, she jumps, dodging the bullets from the troopers below. Anakin gulps, and leaps off, hoping not to get hit. He lands safely on the next tree, and the next, and the next. The female stops and climbs down with Anakin doing the same, and they both jump off.  
  
"Who are you," asks Anakin, his brow's furrowing.  
  
She removes her scarf like helmet off, revealing her face: from looking at her she a Twi'lek, female, with light blue skin.  
  
"I'm Fenura Jainko, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you and complete your mission."  
  
Her face shows a complete expression of astonishment; her eyes widen.  
  
"Wait, you're THE Skywalker? The boy who ten years ago, at the age of nine, single handily destroyed a Trade Federation Droid Control Ship?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She shakes his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Skywalker."  
  
"Please call me Anakin."  
  
"Alright then, Anakin," she says with a warm smile.  
  
"What happened when you disappeared?"  
  
"My ship was destroyed, and I was captured. And after three weeks, I escaped."  
  
"What about the other disappearances?"  
  
"I found that they are using them to mine this crystals of some sort. But I never found out why."  
  
"I'm also wondering why those troopers attacked me."  
  
"Troopers?" Anakin realizes that she has been gone for a month, and never heard about the Clone Army.  
  
"Yes, they're the Republic's Army, but do you have any idea why would they attack me?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is there at least hundred here, and most likely more coming."  
  
"Can you at least lead me to the camps?"  
  
"Yes, this way," says Fenura walking away, with then Anakin following behind.  
  
~Padme~  
  
Padme takes out her silver tiara, and pins out to then brush her hair, as Artoo watches, making some beep noises cheerfully. Padme smiles, she stands up and walks to her closet; she picks out her white nightgown. She takes it into the bathroom, and walks out four minutes later.  
  
"Artoo put your guard program up," orders Padme crawling into bed.  
  
Artoo beeps his reply and then some other mechanic noises sound off for about three minutes, and then stops. Padme turns the lights off and shuts her eyes closed.  
  
But unknowingly, another nightmare will occur.  
  
~Anakin~  
  
Anakin and Fenura lay low, watching the prisoners move about.  
  
"All right now what do we do," asks Fenura?  
  
"We have to get through the troopers, but since there are too many, we can ambush them."  
  
"Ambush them?"  
  
"Yes we a take two to three at a time, until we can ambush them easily."  
  
"Good plan, but I need a weapon."  
  
"Wait here." Anakin creeps down to a nearby trooper, and makes rustling noises on purpose in some bushes. The trooper looks behind him buts gets pulled in. More rustling, and struggling occur; after a few minutes Anakin comes out with the troopers blaster.  
  
"Here." Anakin hands her the large, black, blaster  
  
"Thanks," says Fenura readying the weapon.  
  
"Ready?" Anakin takes his lightsaber out, but not turning it on-yet.  
  
Fenura nods aiming for a trooper.  
  
"Alright here we go."  
  
~6 months later (7 months pregnant, still counting.)~  
  
Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, and Padme's nightmares have been lengthening in fear and time. It scares her so, she doesn't know what to do, and is too afraid to tell someone.  
  
She lays on a bench, with Artoo next to her, in the Temple Gardens, wearing one-layered, white gown, with a veil top piece over it to make it elegant. And the two front sides of her hair are pinned up out of her face. She sits there, rubbing her swollen stomach, feeling her offspring kick (And still at this point, no one knows, except for Palpatine, that Padme has two children living inside her instead of one.)  
  
Padme sighs saying, "Only two more months Artoo. Two more months of morning sickness and mood swings," says Padme with a sigh.  
  
Artoo beeps excitedly at her, for it being almost over, causing Padme to laugh.  
  
"Miss Padme," asks Threepio walking in  
  
Padme looks at the Droid, "Yes Threepio?"  
  
"The taxi landspeeder is here."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there." Padme slowly gets up and then walks inside; she enters her room and picks up her two bags full of some clothes.  
  
She walks outside Threepio with Artoo next to her, "Threepio, I need you to stay in the Temple so you can be with your rightful owner, Anakin when he comes back."  
  
"Yes milady, I will be glad to see Master Ani again."  
  
Artoo beeps at him.  
  
"Of course I'll miss our conversations Artoo."  
  
Artoo beeps again.  
  
"What do you mean arguments?! We do so have conversations!"  
  
Artoo beeps once again, in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"What, I am not a liar! Why you insignificant, little-"  
  
Padme laughs at the two Droids arguing once again. She finally steps inside with Artoo crawling in next. The taxi then zooms off with Threepio waving fare well.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Padme steps out with Artoo, and then takes her two suitcases out; she pays the driver, and walks away with Artoo following behind.  
  
"Aunt Padme!" she looks forward and sees Ryoo and Pooja running out from their house to her, with Sola behind. She drops her luggage and hugs them lightly.  
  
"Hey, Ryoo and Pooja." She lets go and hugs her sister.  
  
"It is so good to see you again Padme."  
  
"It is good to see you too." They let go of each other, and smile. Padme gleams brightly, so happy to see her sister and nieces again.  
  
"Here come inside and have lunch."  
  
Padme walks in with Sola, instead, carrying the bags. They take their seats with Ryoo and Pooja jabber on and on about what happened to them from the past 8 months. Padme would nod and smile, but she isn't completely there. She's hiding deep in her mind, finding her sanctuary-Anakin. How she longs to see him, to hear his sweet voice, to be in his caring arms. She lays a hand on her stomach feeling her baby (Babies) kick her stomach.  
  
"Aunt Padme, did your baby kick," asks Pooja?  
  
"Yes, do you want to feel?"  
  
"Sure," the two girls yell aloud with joy. They both lay a small hand, Padme feeling their warmth. They smile feeling movement in their Aunt's stomach, until they feel a kick. The little bundles of joy giggle happily. After three minutes they sit back down in their chairs. Padme looks at her nieces, her little angels. She is glad that the Council let her visit her sister, it relaxes her so, but Anakin still stays in her mind, hoping he is all right.  
  
~Anakin~  
  
It has been 6 months since Anakin has been at the Temple. He had been fighting a battle against those troopers for months, and now can finally home. To be able to see Padme his wife again, how he misses his angel so.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
He lands at the Jedi Temple; he comes out with Jedi Jainko and enters the building. He saunters quickly feeling shocked stares gaze at him and Fenura. He makes it to the Council Room and knocks.  
  
"Come in," says Windu, a voice he hasn't heard in awhile.  
  
He opens the door to soon more shocked faces.  
  
"Anakin, glad to see you again I am. And Master Jainko, alive you are," says Yoda.  
  
"Yes, if it weren't for Anakin over here, that battle would never end."  
  
"Information from mission you have?"  
  
"Yes Master," begins Anakin. "The disappearing people were captured and made as prisoners to mine these rare energy crystals for something big, but I still do not know what. But also I found something peculiar Masters."  
  
"What Anakin?"  
  
"The captors were not only Sith, but they brought an army of Clone Troopers, Master."  
  
Anakin cannot describe the expressions on their faces; "Interesting that is, but yet disturbing."  
  
"Anakin, The Council will handle that, but now of your score for the trials."  
  
Anakin waits nervously, taking deep breathes to calm him down.  
  
"That you, Anakin Skywalker, will be referred to as Jedi Skywalker."  
  
Anakin's face glows brightly, excited; his dream has finally come true.  
  
"Come forth Jedi Skywalker," says Windu standing up from his chair. Anakin walks to him, wanting to shout out happily, to also tell Padme. His heart stops, his glow fades, he wishes now to be with Padme, and his unborn child. But he this time remembers to put a barrier around this feeling so the others can't sense his sudden sadness.  
  
Windu turns on his purple lightsaber, his take Anakin braid and holds it straight out.  
  
SWIPE!  
  
Windu cuts off Anakin's braid with one swipe, Windu takes the braid and floats it in the air. He then opens a window with the force and throws the braid out the window, and into the wind.  
  
~Padme~  
  
Padme and the rest have finished lunch about five minutes ago and are now walking through the streets of Corascant. With Padme holding Ryoo and Pooja's hand, Sola walking next to them, and Artoo following behind them. Sola talks, as does Padme's nieces about Corascant. Padme smiles happily listening to them, and laughing when her nieces make a remark about something.  
  
But then she feels a pain in her stomach; it isn't labor but a warning. Her child (children) is trying to her something. She looks around wondering what's the matter.  
  
~Anakin~  
  
Anakin walks through the corridors on his way to Padme's room, until he bumps into something.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Oh, Master Ani there you are. I have been looking all over for you," says Threepio happily.  
  
"Looking for me, what are you about Threepio?"  
  
"Miss Padme told me to stay here in case you come back while she is gone."  
  
"Wait, where is Padme?!"  
  
"She went to visit her sister, Miss Sola. And might I say she was quite ni- "  
  
Anakin doesn't want to waste time with another of Threepio's long talks, "You have to show me where they are," says Anakin walking away with Threepio following behind.  
  
"Sure Master Ani."  
  
But as they walk a bomb explodes in front of them, throwing them across the room practically.  
  
Anakin can feel pain from the people outside, he hears the screams, the rampaging mobs; and he can feel another pain, it's Padme! But she is to far away to tell if it is physically or emotionally.  
  
"Padme," he breathes under his breath. ***************************************************************************  
  
Suspenseful isn't it? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	21. A Darkness Growing

IMPORTANT NOTE: I have changed scenes in chapters 18, 19, 20, and a little bit of 14. You don't have to read 14 again, but please read 18-20 first before reading this. Thank you. ***************************************************************************  
  
~Padme, during when Threepio and Anakin bump into each other~  
  
Padme becomes worried as her pains become worse, but now she hears something. Like a whistle only it's not she turns around and looks up.  
  
'Oh no,' she thinks.  
  
Now everyone starts to notice in confusion, until-  
  
BOOM!  
  
Padme grabs Ryo and Pooja and holds them against a wall. Another explosion happens, and then another but Padme's offspring blocks it off. The explosions explode else where, killing and destroying people and buildings. Padme gets up and yells, "Sola!"  
  
"Mommy!" yells Ryoo.  
  
Pooja looks around sees her mother on the ground motionless.  
  
"Mommy!" she yells, running to the body.  
  
Ryoo and Padme follow her and kneel down.  
  
"Sola?" Padme turns her over, Sola's eyes are still open but staring at nothing; a small stream of blood is on her chin and lip. Padme inspects her sister and sees a huge gash in her stomach. Padme breaks down, her niece's cries making her worse.  
  
"Mommy!" yells Ryoo through her cries, nudging her mother's corpse. Pooja cannot say anything for her cries has taken over her; can't even stop.  
  
Padme sits there, shaking, holding her knees to her face as Ani once did when he killed all those Tusken Raiders.  
  
"Padme!"  
  
Padme hears a faint yell of her name, she looks up but her vision is blurred from the tears in her eyes.  
  
'Are you going delusional, Padme,' thinks Padme to herself.  
  
"Padme!"  
  
Padme hears the yell grow louder; she wipes her eyes, even though she is still weeping. It's Anakin! He walks but then stops, he gazes upon Sola's body. He then looks at Ryoo and Pooja clinging to their mother body, crying until their voices become faint. But the one thing that hurts him worst of all is looking at Padme. Her expression is of shock, and sadness, her only sister. The one she teased, and argued with, but loved and laughed with is gone- gone forever. Padme is sitting against wall, trembling, weeping but staring off into nothing. Creating a hole in the air. She looks like he did when his mother died.  
  
Suddenly he feels his blood boil.  
  
'Oh no, try to control yourself Anakin,' he thinks to himself.  
  
But the sadness is starting to fade, darkness is taking over; Vengeance, Anguish, Pain, Hatred is taking over him. He tries to control it but something then makes it worse.  
  
He hears distant Jedi talking about the explosions, "Alright did you get a good look at the ship the bomber is riding in." "Yes it's a gray Infiltrator, it left just now."  
  
"Alright I hope we can catch it in time."  
  
'Not if I get to it first,' thinks Anakin. He runs and highjacks the first ships he sees and zooms off, leaving Padme clueless.  
  
Anakin flies as fast as the ship is taking him, but wanting to go faster. He sees it! The Infiltrator! He takes a shot the ship, he damages it, but the ship still flies. It's now trying to flee away from him, but he shoots it again, and again until the ships crash lands on the blown up street. He lands his ship with a thud and rushes out. He opens the door of the other ship and drags out the being inside. It's human, male, but a bounty hunter. He pushes him against the wall.  
  
"You are going to pay for the suffering you caused, for the people here, and fore my family," says coldly, with no light in his eyes. The bounty hunter stares frightened by the intimidation Anakin is giving. But then he kicks Ani and gets a hold of his blaster, but Anakin takes out his lightsaber and swipes the blaster away from his opponent taking away the hand as well.  
  
The hunter screams in pain, and Anakin then thrashes him, but keeping the bounty hunter alive. The hunter falls to the ground trying to ease his excruciating pain. Anakin raises his lightsaber and strikes down killing the bounty hunter after a few seconds after the strike. Wanting his enemy's death to be painful. He stares a hole into the body, gripping his lightsaber tightly.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
But Ani ignores the yell, knowing it is his old Master. He shuts himself out of the world, suddenly his darkness fades and his sadness appears again. Padme pops up into his mind. He left her alone with her nieces and her sister's body. He looks down at the corpse, and stares angrily, 'But Sola needed to be revenged.'  
  
~Padme, hospital quarters~  
  
"Nurse! Nurse!"  
  
"Yes miss, how may I help you," asks a nurse?  
  
"There's a doctor that works here is last is Fanewayre is he here," asks Padme pleading?  
  
The nurse's expression changes to a depressed face, "There were many explosions at the hospital, he was caught in one of them. We found his body mangled, and burnt; he had died instantly when the explosion came. I'm so sorry."  
  
Padme sheds tears once again; she then grips on her nieces' hands and walks away.  
  
'Oh Ani where are you,' she thinks to herself.  
  
Suddenly, the door slides open revealing Anakin running to them.  
  
"I cam as quick as I could," he says panting.  
  
"Where were you," Padme asks standing up?  
  
"I had some unfinished business to attend to. I'm sorry I left you alone, I shouldn't of-"  
  
"Shh, it's alright Artoo and Threepio came and helped me carry- Sola's body."  
  
"Where is her body?"  
  
"At the morgue she's going to be cremated at 9'oclock at night."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Padme lowers her head and glances at her sleeping nieces; she then looks back at Ani.  
  
"We came here looking for Sola's husband, but he didn't make it."  
  
"What will happen to Ryoo and Pooja?"  
  
"They will live with me in the Temple. I will ask The Council's permission."  
  
"I hope they says yes," says Anakin.  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
~Jedi Temple~  
  
As they all walk through the corridors Anakin is disturbed by something.  
  
"Anakin," says an eerie voice.  
  
Anakin looks around, "Anakin."  
  
Ani is starting to get freaked out he glances around but nothing is there that matches to the voice.  
  
"Anakin, you have finally found your boost for power. Anger is your gift, use it well, Anakin. Use it."  
  
Anakin is confused by the voice, and also the voice sound oddly familiar.  
  
They stop and Padme knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in," says Windu.  
  
Padme, and her nieces walk in behind Anakin.  
  
"Miss Padme, good to see you alive it is," says Yoda.  
  
"Master Yoda I will like to ask you of a favor."  
  
"Proceed you can."  
  
"My sister and her husband were killed from the explosions, but I saved my nieces Ryoo and Pooja. I would to have them live with me in the Temple, I owe it to them."  
  
"Obedient are they?"  
  
"Yes, when they have to be, and they have exceptional manners Master Yoda."  
  
"Stay they can, but if interfere they do, go they must," says Yoda sternly.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda." Padme leaves still holding nieces' hands, and with Artoo behind.  
  
AS Anakin is about to leave Windu says, "Jedi Skywalker."  
  
Anakin turns around and faces them, "Yes Master?"  
  
"Where were you when this crisis first arose?"  
  
"I was in the Temple Master. But then I went outside and found Padme and her nieces next to Sola, Padme's sister's, corpse. I helped her bring it to the morgue and came back here with them," says Anakin, lying mostly.  
  
"Thank you, you may leave."  
  
"Yes Master," says Anakin as he bows, and leaves the room.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan any sightings of the bomber?"  
  
"Yes actually, we found him, murdered, in an ally."  
  
"Murdered?"  
  
"Yes, from the way he was killed it looks like he died painfully; I think someone was out for revenge. But I still don't know who did it."  
  
"Disturbing this is, if happen again it does investigate more on we will."  
  
"Do you think a Sith Lord could of done it?"  
  
"No, not their style it is, did this out of revenge, anger it wasn't only. But someone dark, dark as Sith that being is." ***************************************************************************  
  
Uh oh! What is happening to Anakin?! Well then, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	22. Anger Consumes Him

Sorry this took so long; I was researching for my new story. Well enjoy! ***************************************************************************  
  
~Nighttime, Sola's funeral~  
  
The flames lick high and above on Sola's body; her mother, her father, her little Sister Padme, her daughters, seven close friends, and Anakin stand around the burning corpse and watch with sadden eyes. Anakin begins to choke from the intense misery surrounding him. Everyone cries a silent river but him, he is too disturbed to; that strange voice of an old man is speaking to him again. It sounds oddly familiar, but he can't put his finger on it.  
  
"Anakin," says the voice about four times, causing Anakin to leave the room. Padme looks up in bewilderment, 'Why is Ani leaving?'  
  
But she stays at the funeral, making it her duty to.  
  
Anakin walks out into an ally to take a breather.  
  
"Finally you came," says the voice. Anakin jumps and turns around with his lightsaber in his hand.  
  
"No need for that," says the robed man. "I am nothing but a hologram." Ani watches in surprise when the man's form blinks a few times when walking forward to him.  
  
'He is a hologram," thought Anakin.  
  
"That I am Anakin."  
  
"How do you know my name," asks Anakin putting his lightsaber back slowly.  
  
"I know all about you, Anakin. I know that you were once a slave, that you saved Naboo, stole a woman's heart, and I know about your mother Shmi."  
  
Anakin lowers his head for a few minutes in sorrow; he raises it up again, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to give you the opportunity for power and vengeance."  
  
"What's the catch," asks Anakin with his brows furrowing knowing there is one.  
  
"No catch, just I will like you to help me in return."  
  
"What kind of help?"  
  
"To destroy the Jedi, Anakin," he says sadistically.  
  
"Why would I help you?!"  
  
"Look at you Anakin, you can never be a Jedi; not with your anger surging through you. They always knew you were too passionate, too much fear and anger in you. But they don't know that is your source of power, Ani. I do know, I foresee it as wee speak of many great things we can accomplish. The Jedi are weak, too many rules, afraid of their own feelings. "  
  
"Ani!" yells Padme from the distance.  
  
Anakin turns his head immediately until-  
  
"And how will you support her, the Jedi will pull you two apart as soon as they find out how close you two are."  
  
"But they already know."  
  
"They only know that you're the father of her offspring, they don't know that you married her, that you both sleep in the same bed every chance you two get, or that you're inseparable. They see it as a one night stand."  
  
"Ani!"  
  
Anakin lowers his head in deep thought.  
  
"Think of my offer, Anakin. Think about it." The hologram disappears, two second before Padme walked in the alley.  
  
"Ani, there you are," says Padme sighing in relief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Anakin thinks of an excuse for a few seconds, "I was-just clearing my mind. The aurora of sadness was too much for me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ani," she says softly, taking his warm hard with hers.  
  
"It's not your fault, I'm just tired and stressed right now from earlier before."  
  
"Let's go back to the Temple then. Ryoo and Pooja are waiting for us in the airspeeder."  
  
Anakin nods and walks with her but in deep thought; why was the Emperor so interested in him, is it because of his strong emotions or because he is the Chosen one.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Padme is in the gardens with her husband, nieces and the two Droids, Artoo and Threepio wearing: her shriveled, blue, dress, with her blue poncho, and her half her hair pinned up. She watches Ryoo and Pooja pick out flowers that catch their interest; she likes that they are getting a little better than from yesterday. Yesterday they cried their selves to sleep, not eating or talking just weeping silently in the depths of the darkness in their chambers. She looks back at the meditating Ani; he seems calmer but still- disturbed. She worries about him, ever since his mother's death, he has been more protective of her lonelier in the heart. She wonders if her dreams are true, will he kill her? Or is it trying to tell her something else related to that?  
  
"Anakin," says a voice. Anakin opens his eyes as Padme gazes at the doorway as well, both seeing Obi-Wan at the door.  
  
"Yes Ma- I mean Obi-Wan," stutters Anakin, not used to calling his old Master by his first name.  
  
"May I have a talk with you?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Anakin glances at the worried Padme and walks away with Obi-Wan in the corridors.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"In a way, maybe; The Council has seen things that were afraid to see."  
  
Anakin looks at him puzzled, as they both stop facing each other.  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin, but you are to be band from protecting Padme; and is being sent into battle tomorrow lat morning."  
  
"How can you keep me away from Padme, her away from me! What about my unborn child! Obi-Wan, there has to be others to go into battle!" yells Anakin, in a frantic.  
  
"It was not my decision Anakin. They told me to tell you, knowing the reaction you'd have. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you let yourself get attached and distracted." Obi-Wan studies Anakin's face; it's a mixed emotion of sadness, frustration, but most of all anger.  
  
"Where will Padme go," asks Anakin, clenching his teeth tightly.  
  
"She will be sent to Alderaan; she'll be watched over by Bail Organa at the palace," answers Obi-Wan, crossing his arms as usual.  
  
"And Ryoo and Pooja?"  
  
"Her nieces will be sent to their grandparents' home." Obi-Wan leaves, as Anakin's rage starts to take over.  
  
~Night~  
  
Anakin sneaks out and highjacks a Jedi starfighter, flying to the Sith Ship where he saved Padme before, following the Dark Side's signature there. A beam then comes out and pulls Anakin in. His ship lands safely, he opens the door and walks out, seeing two troopers heading towards him.  
  
"Follow me," says one of them. They all walk passing other troopers, machinery, and lots more. The troopers stop, with the other entering a code number to open the automatic slide door. The door opens with a swipe movement, revealing another room with the Emperor in it.  
  
"Oh good, have you finally made your choice."  
  
Anakin stops in angrily, "You knew that they take me away from her didn't you!"  
  
"Yes, I did. Why did you think my hologram popped suddenly in that alley? Of course I knew, I foresaw before Master Yoda did."  
  
"You bastard." Anakin turns on his lightsaber striking forward but then another saber blocks him. He looks up and see Dooku, "Do you really think that it would be that easy? My Master foresaw it."  
  
Anakin slashed at him with Dooku blocking him, slash, twist, block, swing, jump, hit, duck. Dooku is running out of breath from Anakin's surge of energy from his anger. Anakin strikes and injures Dooku in the leg. Dooku falls with his lightsaber pulled away from him. Anakin lifts his lightsaber up, ready to strike down.  
  
"Yes that's it, let anger take control, and let its power surge through your veins. Kill Dooku."  
  
Anakin strikes down killing Dooku after few seconds of the blow. Anakin stands there, the darkness winning the battle inside him, his light gone from him, hiding away.  
  
~Temple~  
  
Padme awakes with a gasp. "Anakin," she breathes in fright, for her child (Children) saw of the end of Dooku, but the rise of someone darker. ***************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it was so short I wanted to leave you hanging. Review if you want more! 


	23. Life Brought In

~Coruscant morning, the next day; the cafeteria~  
  
Padme, Ryoo, and Pooja play in the Temple gardens gleefully, chasing each other, hiding behind the orchards and bushes. But Anakin sits on the bench, with his robe wrapped around him, he is very unnerved still from what he did. He let his emotions take the better of him; the third time darkness clouded his judgment.  
  
'What is happening to me,' ponders Anakin. Padme notices and stops running and catches her breath. She walks over to him; wearing her shriveled, blue dress and poncho, her thoughts drowning out the laughter of her nieces. She sits next to him staring at him with concern, but Anakin doesn't stare back.  
  
"Where were you last night," she begins softly.  
  
Anakin still stares down, thinking of something to say. He starts to fiddle with his sleeve, but Padme still stares at his blank expression in his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"I needed to-" he looks up at her, studying her concentrated expression, which is mostly in her eyes. "Clear my mind," he ends.  
  
"Are sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm all right. It's just-" Anakin doesn't want to tell her about the battle; he doesn't even want to believe it.  
  
"What is it?" Padme squeezes his arm as assurance to go on.  
  
"Today, in a little bit, I have to where into battle with the others who are at war. I have to fight in the Clone Wars."  
  
Padme's face is expressionless, she doesn't know how to react; she stays silent as she now looks down. She looks back up at him, those two blue orbs staring into her soul.  
  
"Where will I go? Who will be my protector?"  
  
"You'll be sent to Alderaan, and be protected by Bail Organa."  
  
"And my nieces," asks Padme agitatedly.  
  
Anakin looks away, "They'll be sent to your parents' home."  
  
"When today will this be?"  
  
"Obi-Wan will come and tell us when it is time."  
  
Padme looks away now as well, her face still stays sadden. She lowers her voice, "Will I ever- see you again?"  
  
Anakin looks at her as then, after a few seconds, she looks up as well. He embraces her tightly, "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."  
  
"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," says Padme, her voice muffled by Ani's shoulder.  
  
"And I love you, Padme Skywalker."  
  
Padme gives a small smile as tear falls from her glazed eye.  
  
~A few hours later, Padme's chambers~  
  
(Padme has gotten dressed in the outfit, from when she is traveling as a refugee with Anakin in Ep2) Padme closes up her nieces' packs; she hands it to the little girls and then takes hers. She walks out with Ryo and Pooja by her side and Artoo behind them. Obi-Wan, Windu and Anakin stand next to a starfreighter. Anakin takes Ryoo and Pooja's luggage as then Windu says, "I hope you have a safe journey to Alderaan, And I assure you, you will be safe."  
  
"I thank you Master Windu," She nods her head as appreciation before she walks up the platform with the five others, Anakin, Ryoo, Pooja, Artoo, and Threepio, follow behind.  
  
Padme takes a window seat behind Ryoo and Pooja's seat; she plops her luggage into a compartment and leans back in to the seat and heaves a sigh. Anakin sits down and gazes at Padme; she stares blankly at the window, obviously upset. He takes her hands and squeezes it. She looks back at him and smiles.  
  
"Everything will be alright Padme, I promise," he says softly. Padme squeezes his hand and looks back out the window; something inside her is telling her a downfall will occur whether she'll likes it or not.  
  
~A month later, Alderaan at nighttime~  
  
Padme sleeps in her bed with dried tear streaks upon her cheeks. She has cried herself to sleep again as usual. Her heart has broken again; Anakin had become a Sith Lord. The Clone Troopers have now becomes Lord Sidious's army, and are now known as Stormship Troopers. The Republic has fallen, and the Jedi are to the point of extinction. But yet. she still has hope, deep down inside, that Ani is still inside the evil Dark Lord, Vader. Suddenly, something crashes in her window!  
  
She awakes with a gasp and sees the dark figure from her dreams, she knows who it is immediately.  
  
"Ani," she breathes in a whisper. He steps forward as Padme still sits in her bed with her silk nightgown on. She stares at his expression on his face (He doesn't have the helmet yet.), his blank expression of anger. But in his eyes tell all; she can see his anger and love fighting a battle inside, tormenting his soul. But as he walks closer, the door bashes open with two or so guards barging in.  
  
Anakin glances over, 'Da**, I forgot to force lock it.'  
  
"Stay away from her Vader," says the guard in the front sternly.  
  
Anakin just gives a sadistic smile; he looks back at the worried Padme and grabs her jumping out the window. Padme doesn't scream though, she just looks up seeing the guards stare down. Her hair flies up, the air brushing past her skin; causing her to squint.  
  
He lands on an air speeder, zooming away instantly with Padme grabbing on to him tightly. He stops at a darkened alley; he gets off and helps Padme out.  
  
"What are we doing here, Ani," asks Padme looking around in the blackness.  
  
"I needed to talk to you, alone. It took me so long to actually find the courage and words to, I sorry couldn't come out sooner."  
  
"What do you mean," asks Padme with her eyebrows furrowing.  
  
He takes a deep breath, trying to relax his nerves. "After I abandoned you, I regretted it. And I still do, Padme. All I can think about is you, and only you. Please come with me, we can be together, finally as husband and wife."  
  
Padme stares down from him admitting this to her; she stays silent for three minutes.  
  
"Please say something," pleads Anakin (Vader) tearing in the eye.  
  
Padme looks up, her eyes welling up fast, " Ani, I don't know what has happened to you, but you're not the man I fell in love with! If you are still in there please, fight this evil that is trying to take over you."  
  
"Power is what is filling inside me, you only see it as evil," answers Anakin defiantly.  
  
Padme becomes enraged, "Evil is what it is Ani!"  
  
"Stop calling me Ani! I'm not that little boy anymore! My name is Darth Vader!"  
  
A tear falls down Padme's cheek, "I wasn't referring you as that little boy, I was referring to the man I loved, and still love!"  
  
Anakin is taken aback, not sure what to say.  
  
"But I guess you proved me wrong- Darth Vader," she says sternly, disgusted by the name. She walks past him angrily, almost out of the alley, Anakin still facing the other way. Silence lingers about until-  
  
"I still love you, Padme," says Vader, with Padme then stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
Ani turns his head, "More than anything."  
  
Padme's heart shatters, another tear falls; she turns her head, "Even though you have turned; I rather share one moment with you, then live a thousand years without knowing you. I will love you even when death do us part," she tears, making her voice shake and somewhat muffled. Padme walks out the alley with Anakin more alone than ever.  
  
'I've lost my angel.'  
  
~ The next morning, Alderaan, Padme's chambers~  
  
'It's my entire fault,' thinks Padme. 'I should of never voted Palpatine as Chancellor, even if it meant having my planet destroyed; something worse than that is happening now; the galaxy is being taken over by the Emperor, Palpatine, or shall I say Sidious. And I should of never told Ani that I love him, or married him. All I have been for him is a distraction, making his mind always a muddle.'  
  
Padme is in her bed with a healer readying himself; she has been in labor for hours, she doesn't want to go through it any more; she wishes Ani were here to see this, but he isn't. As she lies on the bed, she ponders the fact that she must give one of her children up. Yes she knows she has two, she found out two weeks ago, but will never tell Anakin, for it will put the other in danger.  
  
She has another contraction again; it is one of her last, which she is at least thankful for. But she wishes Anakin could be there holding her hand, comforting her, saying everything will be alright, but he isn't; he has chosen the path leading him to torment and abhorrence.  
  
"Ok now are you ready," asks the healer walking over.  
  
Padme nods unwillingly, wanting to get this over with.  
  
"Ok then, now push Padme," says the healer.  
  
Padme pushes as hard as she can, trying to catch her breath at the same time.  
  
"Ok three more times Padme, were almost there," he says with assurance in his voice, which is to try to calm Padme down.  
  
She pushes and pushes, becoming exhausted; droplets of sweat forming at the ridge of her forehead.  
  
"Ok I see a head, one more time Padme'."  
  
She pushes one more time, hearing cries from her newborn.  
  
"It's a boy!" says the doctor, trying to say it over the cries of the child. He is then handed over to Padme, her son stops crying and stares at his mother intently with those deep blue eyes. He has an amazing resemblance to his father. Padme gives a small smile; she wishes her sister Sola, and her husband, Luke, could be there with her; but most of all Anakin, her dear husband.  
  
"What do you want to call him," asks the doctor interrupting.  
  
Padme thinks for a few minutes, she has never really thought about names.  
  
"Luke."  
  
The healer takes Luke away and lays it in a small crib; suddenly, Padme feels her stomach start to ache again, her other child is coming.  
  
The healer rushes over to the Padme, "Ok Padme' you need to push again."  
  
Padme looks at him weakly, her expression saying she can't go on anymore.  
  
"You can make it Padme', it's almost over," assures the healer.  
  
Padme' nods and pushes two times but barely did, she's too worn out, running out of breath.  
  
"Ok one more time, I see the head."  
  
Padme' pushes, the small baby comes out crying, breathing its first breathe of air.  
  
"It's a girl," says the doctor, trying to yell over the cries of the infant!  
  
"And what will this one's name be?"  
  
Padme pauses for a second, "Lei."  
  
The healer smiles and walks over to the other crib beside Luke's, and laid Lei down. As the doctor packs up Obi-Wan walks in.  
  
"Oh, hello Master Kenobi." greets the doctor, puzzled by his sudden presence.  
  
"Good day. May I speak to Miss Amidala?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she's is very exhausted, should rest."  
  
"I only have to ask her a question."  
  
"Sure then." The healer walks into the bedroom again and says, "Miss Padme, Master Kenobi is here to see you."  
  
Padme turns to him weakly, trying to show a surprised expression, "You may let him in," her voice comes out weakly and almost inaudible.  
  
The healer nods and lets Obi-Wan enter, "I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to check the amount of mid-chlorians your children have."  
  
"Go ahead, there over there in their cribs," points Padme, barely keeping her arm up.  
  
"Thank you," says Obi-Wan giving a slight bow. He walks to the silent cribs where the sleeping angels lay tranquilly. He takes an object out and puts it against each of their arms. He presses a buttons and waits a few seconds. He puts it back under his robes and walks back out with an odd expression upon his face; one that can't even is described.  
  
Padme becomes curious and sits up, feeling her aching back, and her sore stomach. But she fights it and fetches her blue robe; she stands up slowly her throbbing legs wobbling weakly. She walks down the silent corridors of the palace and reaches Obi-Wan's room. She can hear muffled words coming from the creek of the door. She opens it a little more and listens-  
  
Obi-Wan is sitting on a metal chair next to the silver table, facing a hologram of Master Yoda, discussing a matter.  
  
"Amount you have, Master Obi-Wan," asks Yoda rather calmly.  
  
"Yes Master, it appears that the daughter has around 2,550 mid-chlorians, but Luke." he trails off not even believing the truth itself.  
  
"What Master Obi-Wan?"  
  
"He has about a 950 more than his father."  
  
Yoda stares for a few minutes, pondering the amounts, "Hide Luke we must."  
  
"Yes but where, Master?"  
  
"Know that I do not."  
  
"I know a place," says Padme suddenly.  
  
Obi-Wan turns his head immediately and stares at her as her legs still wobble weakly, trying to keep her posture.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Padme exhales, "The Lars home."  
  
*************************************************************************** Well what do you think? Please Review! 


	24. Love is Eternal

Before you read this, I think you should what I changed in chapters 22 and 23. Well mostly 23 though, but still read 22 to understand 23. Thanks I appreciate it! Oh yeah and this is. THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! *************************************************************************** ~Five years later, Alderaan~  
  
Padme walks through the bright halls of the palace; the large windows letting the sun shine inside. Her pink-yellow, blue texture, flowing with her movements of her legs, her sleeves on her lower arms, swaying with the wind from the creeks of windows. Her chocolate locks draping over her shoulder, for her hair is only pinned up on the two front sides. Her eyes sparkle from the sunlight reflecting on her, but that is the only thing making her glow.  
  
She barely talks, never smiles, nor laughs; she just walks amongst the hallways of the Alderaan palace. She stops, at moments, and stares out, she doesn't cry, but just gazes out, as if something is out there, looking back at her. Yes she is kind, benevolent (caring), but yet silent, distant from others.  
  
~The Sith Empire~  
  
Vader (Anakin, doesn't have helmet.yet) stands in the middle of the room where he is in front of the Emperor, discussing matters until-  
  
A Trooper walks in, "I'm sorry sir but we had a problem in the camps."  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
The Trooper motions behind him, two Troopers walk in with four slaves, throwing them to the ground.  
  
"These four attempted to escape, sir."  
  
Sidious stares at the slaves on the ground, he finally looks back at the focused Lord Vader, who is looking at the slaves as well. "Lord Vader."  
  
Vader turns around, "Yes Master?"  
  
"Kill the children, so the two others will be punished for what they did," he answers, evilly.  
  
"NO!" bursts out the father of the two little ones. Two Troopers pick up the mother and father by the arms as the children are on the ground weeping, with Lord Vader approaching them, taking his lightsaber out.  
  
"Please I beg of you Lord Sidious, don't kill them, have mercy please!" continues the father.  
  
"Mercy is for the weak," is the Emperor's reply.  
  
Vader turns on his crimson blade and lifts it up about to strike the two children. But something stops him; he stares intently at the children, they reminded him of Ryoo and Pooja, Padme's nieces who loved, and still do, him dearly. He remembers when they lay next to their mother's corpse, Ryoo trying to awake her, and Pooja unable to speak. And Padme, his angel, her sadness that showed through when they departed and when their argument. He can't do it- the innocence of the children, the sadness in their eyes and weeps, stops him. He lowers his saber and shuts it off.  
  
"What's wrong Lord Vader," asks the Emperor?  
  
"I.I can't do it," he says quietly, as he then saunters away and out the hall.  
  
The Emperor stresses and then gazes back at the slaves, "Bring them back to the camps. But I need one of you to get in contact with someone."  
  
"Who sir?"  
  
"Boba Fett."  
  
~A few hours later, Alderaan~  
  
From the other side of the house a visitor comes. A boy of what looks like 19, with dark brown hair with matching chocolate eyes; but his eyes seem to have a darkness to it, not even the sunlight can make them luminous.  
  
"State your name," orders one of the guards, next to the palace door.  
  
"My name is Boba, I have come to visit Padme, she is a friend of mine," he answers with a mature, yet darkened voice.  
  
"Visitors are not permitted without sending word."  
  
"I just wanted to stop by while I was close to Alderaan. May I see her?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, she is not permitted to talk amongst unknown beings."  
  
"That's alright," he says turning around, but he stops. With one swift movement he slays the guards with two swipes of his weapon.  
  
"I wasn't on planning on talking," he says facing the door, putting his weapon back in. He takes out a comlink an says, "The two guards have been killed unnoticed; you can bring your Troopers in."  
  
"Good, wait until the palace is under total attack. That is when you may strike."  
  
"Yes Darth Sidious." The comlink shuts off and Boba places it back in his belt. He hides as he watches the Sith ships land, hearing people yell amongst each other to get weapons or to flee.  
  
~Inside the Palace, about six minutes later~  
  
Padme sits by her windowsill with Lei on her mother's bed, playing with her doll.  
  
Suddenly, the door bashes open and in comes Bail and guards.  
  
Padme jumps to her feet in surprise, "What's the matter?!"  
  
"The Sith, they're invading! We must hide right away," he answers hastily, motioning for them to follow.  
  
Padme, without another thought, takes Lei's hand and rushes out with the rest out the door and into the corridors. She can hear blaster shots, screams, and yelling, coming from all directions. Suddenly-  
  
BOOM!!  
  
A bomb explodes in front of her; she flies across the room and falls with a thud. The smoke clears and shows a never ending, wide, gap between her and the rest.  
  
"Padme!" She looks up and sees Bail.  
  
"We'll get you over here!"  
  
"No. No I'll find another way out! Keep my daughter safe Bail!"  
  
He nods with then Lei, yelling out, "Mommy!"  
  
"Don't worry about me Lei, you just run and hide, ok?!"  
  
Lei nods unwilling; "Ok lets go," motions the head guard. The others run off as then Padme runs the other direction. She saunters off looking around until a figure stands behind her. She sees the shadows since the sun shined through the windows there. She turns around to her surprise its Boba Fett, giving her an evil glare.  
  
She studies him and realizes who it is, "Boba?"  
  
"You're going to pay for what happened to my father."  
  
Padme runs, her dress and hair flowing behind her; Boba runs faster trying to shoot her with the blaster but he misses each time, not able to shoot the dodging Padme. She may be sad, heart-broken, but never weak. She trips on some rubble and falls, but she drags herself up and keeps on going.  
  
As she runs through a hall of rooms, nearing a dead end, Boba takes another shot at her, hitting some of her left leg. She falls with a yelp of pain. Boba stops and walks down to her, breathing deeply. She looks at him with fear, her heart pounding in her ears. She scrambles to her feet and opens a door to a room, as Boba reaches it three minutes later. She backs up, with a hand over her wound, until she's in front of a windowsill.  
  
Boba raises his blaster, "I will find great happiness in killing you." He gives a small, sadistic smile as he readies his blaster.  
  
Padme looks behind her and down, she is far from the ground, she steps onto the windowsill and looks back at Boba.  
  
"I will never let you have that joy you want! And I will never die by the hands of the Emperor's hired scum!"  
  
Without a second thought, seeing no other way, she lets herself fall back into the window falling to through the depths below.  
  
But as she falls, memories flash before her:  
  
( // means that is her memory, you know things that she or Anakin has said to each other.)  
  
//Are you and angel?//  
  
//Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will always remain.//  
  
//Don't be such a stiff, loosen up.// //A stiff!//  
  
//From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you.//  
  
//Don't go.// //I don't want to disturb you.// //Your presence is soothing.//  
  
//I can't control my love for you Ani, and now I don't care. I truly, deeply, love you, and before we die I want you to know that.// //I have no desire to be cured of this love either. Long or short, I vow to spend the rest of my life with you.//  
  
//Please don't leave, I can't bare to be without you, I love you too much.// //Marry me then.//  
  
//.So I retired from being Queen, but then Queen Jamilla asked me to be Senator; I couldn't refuse her.// //I think she chose right, the Republic needs you.Like I need you.// //Please don't make this harder than it already is.// //Then don't stop seeing me, Padme I can feel your are hurting as much as I am from the thought. Even though I had to fly almost half way across the galaxy, seeing you makes it worthwhile. Padme I love you with all my heart, and I will never stop loving you.//  
  
//Anakin, I'm pregnant.// //I'm going to be a father?//  
  
//You're making fun of me.// //Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator.//  
  
//There was a very old man who lived on the island. We used to watch him make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical.// //Everything here is magical.//  
  
//I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself.// //I think it's true.// //How do you do that?// //Do what?// //Be so charming yet so stubborn?// //It's a curse.//  
  
//And I hope your husband makes a great father.// //I think he will be, Ani.//  
  
//No matter what happens Padme, I will always be there for you.// //I love you Anakin Skywalker.// //And I love you Padme Skywalker.//  
  
//Stop calling me Ani! I'm not that little boy anymore! My name is Darth Vader!// //I wasn't referring you as that little boy, I was referring to the man I loved, and still love!//  
  
//I still love you, Padme.More then anything.// //Even though you have turned; I rather share one moment with you, then live a thousand years without knowing you. I will love you even when death do us part.//  
  
As she nears closer and closer to the bottom she sees bright figures in front of her. It's her sister Sola's spirit, but she also has, right beside her, her husband and Crevin. They give her a weak smile. Padme stares at them as they disappear after a minute. Before she hits the ground, she closes her eyes, her thought being, 'I love you Anakin Skywalker, for better or for worse. I will always be with you.'  
  
Boba Fett, after about ten minutes, reaches the spot where Padme's corpse lays, a trickle of blood upon her lower lip.  
  
He then takes out his comlink, "Sir, what should I do with her body?"  
  
"Put it in her room.Make it as if she was killed by a Jedi."  
  
"Yes Darth Sidious."  
  
~A Sith Lambda-class shuttle, Anakin~  
  
Anakin flies his ship, set coarse to Alderaan; he so badly wants to see Padme again, his dear angel. To hear her laughter again, to see her warm smile, her luminous eyes, her stare intense enough to make your knees buckle.  
  
He finally lands his ship but feels something.something horrible. He feels pain, anguish.torment. He walks out and sees a widespread violence had occurred before; bodies lay everywhere of Alderaanian people. He walks into the half destroy palace, walking over the rubble and bodies that lay in the depths of the halls. He walks floors up to Padme's bedroom; the door is only a crack open. He pushes it lightly, hearing the creeks from the damage done to it. He looks in and sees his angel on the ground, her stomach facing the floor.  
  
"Padme!" he yells rushing to kneel beside her.  
  
He turns her over; her eyes are closed and relaxed, the trickle of blood dried on her lower lip, and another some line of blood on the upper-right corner of her forehead. He studies her and sees she did not die in pain, but in an instant. He lifts her upper body and hugs her corpse tightly, his glazed eyes tearing. The glow is taken from her, no soul lies within her, but her anguish is finally at an end, she is at peace.  
  
He looks further down and notices a dark blood stain on her dress. He stares more intently seeing a burned hole there. The only weapon that can make a mark like that is a.lightsaber.  
  
'The Jedi attacked Alderaan,' he thinks to himself. Darkness starts to flow through his veins, his eyes turn to flames; he picks up his angel and laid her on the bed. He lets go and stares into darkness of the abyss around her.  
  
'The Jedi will pay for what they have done. I will not rest until every single one of them is dead.' ***************************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh but don't tell me its too depressing, or you didn't want Anakin to turn to the dark side, because then the Trilogy wouldn't exist then. Thanks for reading my story though, I appreciate it, it's a big boost in confidence. 


End file.
